Dancing Around All Alone
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: It's been a year and three months since Regina and Snow reconciled their relationship. Not only does Regina learn the importance of family she experiances a love that she thought was lost forever. Sequal to "She's Falling from Grace" Short story requested by NCISGleek Regina/Snow Mother/Daughter fluff and bonding Regina/OC Jason fluff and romance
1. Chapter 1 You Don't Need It

**Sequal to "She's Falling From Grace"**

**NCISGleek - Your request turned into a sequal :)**

**This might or might not be a short story so lets just see where it goes. Its going to have alot of Regina/Snow and Regina/OC Jason fluff. If I had to describe this fic it would be a romantic comedy. Lets just hope I don't screw this up since I'm not as good on this subject than I am with angst. Enjoy and let me know what you think. I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Reminder from my last request "The Night Goes Dark" - As of now I am truely sorry but I cannot take anymore requests until the summer. For those of you who had sent a request in a review or PM, don't worry. I promise I'll get to them as soon as possible.**

**The next request by MariaPurt will be a Regina/Snow centered one shot. It will be up as soon as I finish writing this sequal.**

**Disclaimers - I don't own anything!**

* * *

Title – Dancing Around All Alone

Setting – Three months after the Epilogue from "She's Falling From Grace"

Chapter 1 You Don't Need It

It was a beautiful Spring morning in Storybrooke. It was warm but not too warm which made it perfect for Regina and Snow's morning jog. It had become a morning routine for them which had started out one morning with Snow shyly asking Regina if she wanted to tag along. Regina was hesitant at first but she agreed and found herself enjoying it so now it was something they did every morning. Regina would drive to Snow's apartment since it was closer to the park and from there they would walk the few blocks, do some stretches once they've arrived, and then they would jog a few laps before deciding to head home. This morning was like every other morning while they did their stretches on the bright green grass. Although it's been a year and three months since they've repaired their relationship, Snow still had trouble believing she was here with Regina in jogging clothes and talking about random things that she would have never thought she would be discussing with her in the past. That's just what it was though… the past and to be honest she loved getting to know this side of Regina. This past year Regina has made so much progress. Not only had she not used magic since sending Cora back but her personality seemed more at ease. She smiled more and seemed to be so much more like that girl she used to be before darkness had gripped her heart. There were moments though when Snow could see the dark emotions of her past building up inside and she would do all she can to make Regina feel better. She had changed so much even if the town will never see it. It was then that Regina's question pulled her from her wandering thoughts.

"Do you still hate apples? I was thinking about making a pie for dessert tonight." Not only did they have their morning jogs but they would take turns having dinner at each other's place on Sundays with the family. Regina cherished those evenings because she got to be with Henry who was already 12 now. He was growing so fast and now that he living with Emma in an apartment across from Snow's, Regina felt as if she were missing everything. Everytime she saw him it looked as if he got taller.

"Pretty much Regina," she laughed. "You basically scarred me for life." Regina laughed. Back then when their relationship was still on the rocks, that quip would have made her feel guilty.

"Ok, so no apple. How about peach cobbler? You like peaches right?"

"Yes and Charming will be ecstatic. He's obsessed with your baking."

"Indeed he is dear but he still smells it before taking that first bite."

"I think it's time I had a talk with him," Snow laughed as she finished her stretching and motioned with her hand for Regina to lie on the ground. Regina lied on her back and Snow grabbed a whole of her leg which was bent at the knee to stretch it back against her stomach.

"Don't waste your breath on him dear. I hardly blame him for not trusting me. This whole town will never trust me."

"But he of all people should trust you. He saw what they didn't," she said, referring to the events that had happened over a year ago.

"I still don't blame him," Regina said as Snow started to stretch her other leg.

"You know, I love David to death but sometimes I just want to slap some sense into him," Snow said as she slowly put Regina's leg down and helped her up. Regina laughed as she brushed the grass from her clothes. Nothing was said after that while they started jogging down their familiar path.

* * *

It's been at least forty minutes till Regina suddenly ran into a good looking man with brown hair and soft brown eyes. She didn't even notice him and soon found herself falling to the floor. Snow had run ahead a while ago and she doubted she had probably even seen her fall.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" the man asked as he pulled her to her feet. She didn't know if it was the shock from falling but the moment she looked into those brown eyes she felt something she hasn't felt since first meeting Daniel and that scared her to death. She could feel herself wanting to snap at the man but refrained. That wasn't who she was anymore.

"No need to apologize dear. I simply wasn't looking where I was going," she said with a smile. She couldn't help but shiver at his touch and she could only hope he wouldn't notice as she shrugged away from him.

"I'm much to blame," he said with a warm smile that reminded her so much of Daniel. "I'm Jason."

"Jason… You're not from here," she stated.

"No, I just moved here a couple days ago." Those words threw her off track. She's the Mayor. She knew everything that went on in this town. How could she have missed something this important?

"I do hope you enjoy Storybrooke Jason," she said, plastering on a fake smile as to not show how unnerved she was. She didn't even notice Snow jogging back to them.

"Hey I looked back and you were gone. What's going on?" she asked, moving her gaze to the man she's never seen before and briefly wondered who he was back in their world.

"Nothing. Jason here was just leaving," Regina said.

"Jason…" Snow said, trying to remember him. "Who were you back in…" Regina quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Nice meeting you but we really must be going," she said as she started leading a confused Snow away.

"Wait a minute, I didn't catch your name!" he called out.

"You don't need it," she replied and it wasn't long till they were out of site.

Snow yelled out Regina's name from behind her hand as her stepmother pulled her around the corner of trees. Even though they were out of Jason's sight Regina still didn't let go as she snuck a peek at Jason from behind a tree. When he had turned away and jogged far enough away did she finally relax and release her struggling stepdaughter.

"Regina! What are you doing?" she asked, her face flustered and slightly annoyed.

"He isn't from here and you almost gave us away," she said.

"He's not?" she asked, looking just as shocked as Regina felt when she had found out herself.

"No, he just moved here a couple days ago," she said as she turned to peek out from behind the tree they were behind. No sign of him… good.

"I want to know who he is and why he's here. No one just decides to move to a small town like Storybrooke," Regina said, her eyes scanning the path one last time before turning back to her stepdaughter who had a soft smile on her face. "For the love of god, what," she snapped.

"Admit it, your intrigued by him."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's rare that we have outsiders passing through but when we do you don't even care enough to meet them but all of a sudden you want to know everything about this guy after a minute of speaking with him."

"There's a difference. Those outsiders were just passing through. Jason actually moved here," Regina stated almost defensively but Snow had caught the flicker of interest in her eyes when she had spoken his name.

"Ok, fine," she said, raising her hands in defeat.

"It's the truth!" Regina exclaimed but Snow could hear the denial written all over that statement. For the sake of Regina's pride she decided to let it go.

"Ok, I believe you," she said softly, taking her hands in hers. Not only did she see that Regina was intrigued by this stranger but she could also see the denial and panic in her eyes as if she were afraid of being interested in the first place. She knew that finding love again was a sore subject for Regina even if it was something that Snow wanted her to find again. Besides, after everything that she has been through, she deserved to have love again.

* * *

After their morning jog, Regina went home to shower and change before meeting Henry at the diner for breakfast. It hurt that he still chose Emma over her especially when she was the one that raised him but she couldn't blame him. Emma was his biological mother and after all the hurt she had caused him in the past it was only natural for him to drift away from her and sought comfort in his real mom. When she had made it to the diner Emma and Henry were already there and even though in the past she would have loathed the other woman for even being there in the first place, now she didn't even mind. This past year they had come to some sort of understanding and maybe in the future they might even become friends. She greeted them with a smile as she sat in the booth beside Henry.

"Mom! Guess what!" Henry exclaimed excitedly. Regina opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by her over excited son. "I finally got to ride my horse all by myself this morning."

"Henry that's great! I'm so proud of you," she said as she pulled him into a hug. She was so proud that he was learning to ride. Riding was her escape. She felt free whenever she was on that horse and she looked forward to riding with Henry on separate horses in the future instead of sharing one to make sure he doesn't fall off. She looked up at Emma who looked just as proud as she felt.

"Compared to me, he's a natural," Emma said, her voice full of humor as Ruby approached them to take their orders.

"Yeah you should have seen Emma falling. It was hilarious once we figured she wasn't hurt or anything," Henry spoke. Regina couldn't help but laugh at the glare Emma sent his way. Ruby who had caught that part of the conversation chuckled as she greeted them.

"Hey, so what will it be today?"

"I'll take the usual," Regina replied.

"Apple pancakes and a coffee," Ruby said as she wrote it on her order pad. Once she had taken their orders, Ruby disappeared into the kitchen. The three of them had went into a light conversation about random topics and it wasn't long till Regina heard a familiar voice sounding in the room. She turned and to her surprise she saw Jason sitting at the bar talking with Ruby. Her heart suddenly felt as if it were pounding in her chest and the walls felt as if they were closing in on her. She could feel herself shaking and she knew she just had to get out of there.

"Regina?" Emma's concerned voice sounded as if it were miles away when really she was only in front of her. She felt a small warm hand covering hers… Henry's hand. She pulled away and abruptly stood. Why did this man make her react like this?

"I… I'm fine… I need to get to the office. I just remembered I have a meeting in five minutes."

"It's Sunday," Emma stated suspiciously, clearly not believing her as she watched the Mayor shakily gathered her coat and bag.

"A Mayor's job is never done Miss Swan," she said dismissively as she rushed out the back door before Jason could see her. Henry and Emma watched in a fascinated silence and it wasn't till the door slammed shut did they look at each other.

"Wow that was too weird even for her," Emma stated.

"Yeah, just like the time I caught her kissing Graham before the curse broke," Henry said, his eyes scanning the door once more before looking at a disgusted Emma.

"You saw them kissing? What else did you see!" She could only hope he never caught them in bed together like they had caught her own parents the morning after she and Snow had returned from the Enchanted Forest. That was one memory she'll never be able to shake off.

"Just them kissing that one time," Henry said. "But that was the only time she ever reacted weird like she did now. Do you think she's hiding something?"

"Maybe, but she hasn't given us any reason not to trust her this past year."

"It doesn't have to be bad," Henry said. "Maybe it's something good."

"I hope you're right kid," Emma sighed, clearly wanting to get to the bottom of this and if she knew Regina then chances are Snow probably already has a hint of what was going on so she planned to have a talk with her as soon as she gets home.


	2. Chapter 2 Don't Mention It

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. Its so nice to hear from so many familiar readers from my last story. I hope you're enjoying this so far and if there is any romance or humor you would like to see let me know and maybe I can find a way to fit it in somewhere.**

**I'll update soon!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Don't Mention It

That afternoon Regina sat behind her desk at the office. All day she had occupied herself with paperwork but now that she was done for the day she found herself staring at her unopened laptop. She so badly wanted to open it and find out everything she could about Jason. She wanted to know everything about him… his past… his mistakes…his secrets. She wanted to find his weakness and exploit it to drive him out of town. She wanted him gone forever but she stopped herself. Snow and David gave her this job back with the trust of not abusing her power as she done in the past. Exploiting Jason like this would end that trust and even if they never find out she'll know and honestly she wouldn't be able to live with that secret whereas the old her in the past could. No… that wasn't who she was anymore. She wasn't that scheming heartless Madame Mayor that got a thrill out of hurting people. She'll never go back to that no matter how tempted she was.

_Dammit!_

Angrily getting up, she grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the office. She needed to distance herself from the internet till she was sure she wouldn't do anything she would regret. For now, she decided to go home and get dinner started.

* * *

After a day at the park, Henry was taking a shower before going to Regina's for dinner. When Emma was sure Henry was situated, she snuck out and walked across the hall to her parent's apartment. She wanted to talk to them alone. Henry believed Regina was hiding something that wasn't at all bad but if it was she just didn't want to get his hopes up. She knocked softly on the door and entered when she heard the soft reply to come in sounding from the other side.

"Snow, David can I talk to you two for a minute?" she asked as she walked in to see them getting ready to leave as well. Snow was finishing the potato salad she had made while David was sitting on the couch putting his shoes on. It was a slow transitioned from calling her Mary Margaret to Snow and sadly Snow knew that it would take even longer for Emma to feel comfortable enough to call her mom. She knew because of all her childhood pain Emma might never be comfortable enough to call her mom or David dad so for now she was ok with her calling her Snow. It was still a big step and she was willing to take whatever she can get.

"Of course, what's wrong?" she asked, concern lacing her words when she saw the conflict in her eyes. Snow stopped what she was doing and approached her husband and daughter. David had gotten to his feet and stood beside Snow.

"I know she's made a lot of progress this past year and she's still trying her best to redeem herself which is why I desperately want to be wrong about this but…"

"Emma, slow down" Snow said, her voice comforting as she took her arm and led her to the couch to sit. David sat on the arm of the couch, his face full of concern.

"Regina was acting weird today as if she was hiding something and I'm worried she might be reverting." Snow smiled, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Oh honey, she's not reverting."

"She's not?" Emma asked, her voice full of confusion. "Then why was she acting so weird at the diner this morning? Something made her panic."

"No she isn't, in fact she's not even aware herself of what she's hiding." Snow almost laughed out loud at the confused looks on both of David and Emma's faces. They were so alike sometimes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did something happen this morning?" David's question followed Emma's. All Snow could do was fondly shake her head. Regina obviously liked this guy she met at the park if it still affected her this morning at the diner and she wondered how long it was going to take until Regina would finally allow herself to realize it.

"Yes but nothing bad. You'll just have to wait and see." That answer frustrated Emma to no end. Snow couldn't be any more vague with that answer and she could only hope that her mother was right when she said it wasn't anything bad.

* * *

Dinner went well and to Emma's disappointment there was so sign of Regina's strange behavior that morning. It was as if it her panic attack in the diner never happened. Maybe she should just relax and take Snow's word on this. Regina hasn't done anything to lose her trust this year and even though the whole town and David still had trouble trusting her it was hard enough that sometimes Emma found herself unable to trust her as well. Annoyed with all the flowing thoughts in her head she followed Henry to living room to get the board game set up while Regina, David and Snow took care of the dishes. Snow washed while Regina dried and after David brought in all the dirty dishes and cleaned the floor and table, he joined his daughter and grandson in the living room.

"Emma said you were acting kind of odd in the diner this morning," Snow said casually now that they were finally alone. Regina looked at her for a second before turning back to the dish she was drying. Snow almost missed it but she saw the flicker of panic in her eyes before it was gone.

"I had a meeting to get to," she said. It wasn't all a lie. She did have a meeting just a little later then she said it was… like thirty minutes later.

"That was why you panicked?"

"What is this an interrogation?" Regina snapped in frustration. Long ago Snow would have shrunk under that gaze but now that glare had no affect and Regina knew that. "Sorry," she murmured. Snow only smiled fondly.

"Wow, you got it bad."

"Snow, what on earth are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Let me guess, Jason walked into the diner this morning didn't he. That was why you panicked."

"If he did I didn't notice," she deflected, her voice emotionless as she kept her emotions in check.

"Don't deflect Regina. Its ok to like him." Snow obviously said the wrong thing because Regina had suddenly dropped the plate she was drying and it shattered on the floor beneath them.

"I don't like him in fact I feel the exact opposite towards him."

"Uh huh, that explains the broken plate," Snow said as she watched Regina grab a broom and dustpan. Regina rolled her eyes as David rushed in.

"What happened?" he asked, half expecting to see Regina hurting his wife. He stopped to see Regina sweeping up broken glass and could see the annoyance in Snow's eyes for the venomous glare he had shot at Regina.

"Relax Charming," Regina said hostilely. "I dropped a plate. I'm not trying to kill your wife." He nodded though the glare never left his eyes.

"Ok well Henry is eager to start."

"We're almost done honey. Just give us another minute," Snow replied as she washed the last dish. He gave them another nod and when he was sure there was nothing going on he left the room. Regina couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Snow asked as she shut off the water and dried her hands with a towel. She turned to see Regina kneeling on the floor and emptying the glass filled dustpan into the trash.

"Did you see his face? He was ready to murder me."

"I'm sorry," Snow said as she helped Regina up.

"Don't apologize dear. It's not your fault he doesn't trust me, it's mine," she said as she pushed the trash back to its spot before putting away the broom and dustpan.

"I know but I still plan to talk to him. Enough is enough and I'm sorry for pushing you about Jason." Regina's back was turned as she faced the broom closet but Snow could see the way her shoulders stiffened in discomfort. This was definitely a sore subject with her.

"Don't mention it," Regina said before facing her without making eye contact. She grabbed a towel and started wiping down the counters, doing anything to keep herself busy. With a small sigh, Snow approached her stepmother and took her hand. She would talk to Regina about this later but not tonight.

"Come on, Henry's waiting."


	3. Chapter 3 Mysterious

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You're all truley awesome. Enjoy this next chapter and I'll update soon!**

**It's late and I'm tired so if there are any mistakes I'll fix them tomorrow :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 Mysterious

The next morning Regina had woke up at four am and couldn't go back to sleep. Her mind was full and now that she was wide awake she gave up tossing and turning and got dressed. She couldn't stop thinking about her encounter with Jason at the park and especially the fact that he had moved here. Snow was right when she said she was intrigued even if Regina wouldn't admit it to herself. It was dark when she stepped out of the house but she hardly cared as she got in her car and drove to the stables. Whenever she was overstressed she would find herself going to the stables and riding her new steed out in the fields. Since that ride with Snow, she had grown fond of Black Heart and had bought him a few days after.

It wasn't long till she arrived. She climbed out of the car and stepped into the warm stables, the smell of horses and hay - a smell so familiar - reached her senses. The bad memories that always made it hard for her to breathe weren't as strong as they used to be. Now when she walked in she was reminded of the new memories that she had created with Henry and Snow. Although, whether there were good or bad memories she always felt Daniel's presence and when she was alone and grooming or spending time with Black Heart she would talk to him. She knew wherever he was, he was always there listening to her.

She smiled the moment Black Heart caught her scent and excitedly started pawing at the ground just like Rocinante used to. Sometimes she swore that he had reincarnated. They were so alike sometimes and she wondered if that was why she fell in love with him so fast. Just like always, she had brought him a red apple. She patted him lovingly before holding it out in her palm for him to take. Everytime she came he looked forward to it. She knew she spoiled him but now that Henry was with Emma, Black Heart was all she had left to take care of. Sure Henry told her he loved her and would often come over or spend the night but he didn't need her taking care of him anymore. Emma was doing that and she felt as if he didn't need her anymore. To be honest, she felt as if she were nothing more than an Aunt at this point. Maybe that was why she was still having trouble getting along with Emma still. Their relationship wasn't as bad as before but it could use some improvement. As if Black Heart could sense her inner turmoil, he nudged her shoulder and snorted making her laugh.

"Sorry boy, I spaced out there for a moment didn't I?" She let out a sigh as she grabbed the saddle and bridle and put them on. Once Black Heart was ready Regina mounted his back and soon they were running down their familiar path.

* * *

The sun had barely even risen and Regina pouted as she led Black Heart back into the stables. Her solution to getting Jason off her mind hadn't worked at all. In fact she thought about him the whole time which no doubt put her in a mood. She was downright annoyed and she was sure that she would snap at the first person who so much as whispered a greeting to her. Once Black Heart was back in his stall, she removed the saddle and bridle and started grooming his shiny black pelt. She was so caught up in her task that she didn't even hear him approaching.

"Quite a beauty you got there."

She looked up in surprise and almost cursed out loud but held her tongue. Of course this would happen to her. Jason stood there, gazing at the horse and she could feel her anger rising when he patted Black Heart's nose.

"Thanks but I'd appreciate it if you don't touch him. He doesn't take to kindly to strangers, nearly bit the last person's finger off when they tried patting him," she warned. If Regina didn't like someone then they had no right touching her horse.

"Really?" Jason asked in disbelief as Black Heart nuzzled his shoulder for attention. "He seems like a sweet guy." Regina couldn't help but frown at her horse's betrayal. Jason was right. Black Heart was nice to everyone, even the other horses.

"He has his moments," she said as she stepped off the stool and approached him. She watched as he gave Black Heart a good scratch behind the ear before giving him a sugar cube from his pocket.

"What are you doing here Mister…"

"Halliwell, sorry. I didn't properly introduce myself at the park."

_Jason Halliwell… has a nice ring to it,_ she caught herself thinking and immediately got rid of the thought all together. "Mr. Halliwell then, do you work here?"

"No, actually I'm the new vet. I was just checking up on the pregnant mare."

"Good, well I don't want to keep you from your duty," she said as she picked up the saddle and bridle from the floor and walked past him to put them away.

"You know I never did get your name," he said in a tone that annoyed her to no end.

"Like I said in the park Dr. Halliwell. You don't need it."

"You can call me Jason," he said as she went back in the stall to finish brushing Black Heart. "I'm not much into the formality."

"Well get used to it," she said, giving him that political smile. She was being rude, and she knew it. She wanted him to leave her alone but unfortunately he only gave her a humorous smirk. He was on to her.

"Wow, you really are something," he said as he leaned against the door way, his sparkling brown eyes fixed on her. She moved her gaze from her task and fixed him with a glare.

"What?" she demanded.

"You're mysterious. I like that."

"What makes you think I'm mysterious," she asked.

"Well for one you won't tell me your name and you're probably the only person I know that goes riding this early plus you can be so cold and have a gentle side all at once."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, her voice suddenly threatening. Jason caught on and raised his hands in defeat.

"The way you're caring for that horse is amazing. There are stable hands here that will do everything you're doing but yet you insist on doing it yourself while at the same time being hostile to me."

"I just want my horse properly looked after and what better way to do that than doing it myself," she explained, averting her gaze as she avoided the part about her being hostile. For some reason, him saying that word made her feel guilty suddenly. Dammit! She was starting to care.

"Hmm true, well I'll let you finish," he said. "By the way maybe we can get some coffee sometime and you could, I don't know… tell me your name." At those words she huffed in annoyance and met his gaze.

Her caring… gone!

"Why are you so interested in knowing my name?" she asked.

"Same reason why you're being hostile," he said, leaving her with a small smile before walking away. Those words unnerved her just like yesterday morning in the park and suddenly her knees felt weak.

No! It can't be true… she doesn't like him. She never will. She's just extremely tired and pissed off at the moment. That was her reason why she was feeling so shaky all of a sudden. At that moment Black Heart snorted, grabbing her attention.

"Traitor," she murmured. If he thought he was getting another treat this morning he was wrong. She couldn't believe her own horse sold her out for a sugar cube and a scratch behind the ear. He snorted again and she found she couldn't stay mad at him… she never could.

* * *

Later during her lunch break Regina met up with Snow at the diner. They had talked about random topics and simply enjoyed each other's company. Regina even thought about bringing up meeting Jason at the stables this morning but then stopped herself. She wasn't in the mood to get into Snow's love philosophy but unfortunately as fate would have it Jason happened to walk in. Why did this keep happening?

"You have got to be kidding me," Regina mumbled as she watched him greet Ruby before ordering his own lunch to go. At least he wasn't staying.

"What? What is it?" Snow asked in confusion.

"Jason just walked in… I think he might be stalking me," she said as Snow turned to get a look. "Hey don't look at him!" she cried, keeping her voice to a hushed whisper. Snow turned back to her with a knowing smile.

"And you say you don't like him? You're awfully worried about being seeing for someone who says she doesn't care about him."

"Would you quit it. I just don't feel like dealing with him."

"Uh huh," Snow replied, obviously not believing her as she took a sip of her ice tea. Regina didn't even have the chance to call her out because Jason had spotted her and was already approaching their booth.

"Hey, I didn't think I'd be running into you again today," he greeted her.

"Again today, huh," Snow said in mock surprise, giving Regina a look before looking at Jason and holding out her hand to shake. "Hi I'm Mary Margaret, Regina's friend."

"So that's her name," he said, his eyes locking with Regina's. "Means Queen you know."

"So I've heard," she said as she grabbed her purse and stood. "I have a meeting to get to." It was then that Jason realized her wardrobe was a far cry from what it had been this morning. Instead of the casual riding clothes she had on this morning, she was dressed in a black professional dress and heels along with a blazer. She noticed his reaction and couldn't help but smirk.

"They also call me Madame Mayor." His reaction was different from she expected. Instead of being offended by her behavior he gave her a smile.

"Mayor or not, you're still mysterious to me," he said before saying his goodbyes and walking back to the counter to pick up his order. It wasn't until he left the diner that Snow spoke.

"You saw him this morning too? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it doesn't mean anything," she said as she sat back down.

"You know what I think?"

"Do I want to know what you think?" Regina asked.

"Jason likes you… a lot."

"No, he does not," Regina protested.

"He called you mysterious," she smiled. Regina shook her head, humor dancing in her eyes for her stepdaughter.

"Snow, that doesn't mean he likes me. Look, I really do have a meeting actually. I'll see you later."

"Ok and we'll talk about this later too," Snow said as Regina stood.

"No, we're not," she said before walking away and leaving the diner. Snow watched her go and whether or not Regina refused to talk about this again, they were going to because Snow couldn't deny seeing that spark in Regina's eyes when she had spoken to Jason. If Regina wasn't going to realize her true feelings for this man then Snow was going to give her a little push in that direction and the first step was talking to her and she planned on doing that tonight.


	4. Chapter 4 Why Are You Afraid?

**Thank you for reviewing! It makes me happy to know that you're enjoying the story so far! I'm sorry I took so long to post. Its been a tough week school wise and I thank you for your patience. Enjoy and I'll update soon.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Why Are You Afraid?

It was early into the evening when Regina had dropped Henry off at Emma's apartment. He wanted to show her his riding skills after school and they ended up staying there for the rest of the afternoon. Once she had said her goodbyes Snow opened her door just before Regina could head down the stairs.

"Hey, you want to stay a while? David had some last minute things to do at the station and he won't be back for a while."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude once he gets here," she said and Snow's heart broke just a little at the fact that she was worried about making David uncomfortable for being there. She really did plan on having that talk with him soon.

"Yeah, he won't be back for a few hours. Besides you'll probably leave before he even gets here." Regina smiled softly in approval and approached her stepdaughter. Snow let her in and closed the door gently behind her. Regina hung her coat and followed Snow to the kitchen where she started making hot chocolate.

"How was riding with Henry?" she asked as she put the mugs in the microwave.

"It was great," she smiled. "Henry is getting really good."

"He'll be a pro like you in no time," Snow said.

"Well, at least I won't be missing out on that," Regina said almost bitterly, her gaze fixed on her hands. Snow looked at her, knowing what this was about.

"He loves you Regina. You're his mother." Regina shook her head and Snow could see her holding in the tears. She wondered how long Regina had been holding this in.

"Lately, I feel like I'm just an Aunt to him. Henry doesn't need me anymore; he has Emma now."

"Hey, don't say that," Snow said as she reached out across the counter and took her stepmother's hand in hers. "Of course he still needs you. You're his mother too and he'll always need both of you in his life. Remember when he had gotten food poisoning a few weeks ago, you were the only one that was able to make him feel better. You knew exactly what to do; when it comes to Henry you always know what to do. That's why he needs you and I know for a fact that he loves you as much as he loves Emma."

"Then why did he choose her?" Her voice was small and Snow saw the flicker of vulnerability in her eyes before she took control of her emotions. Snow didn't know what to say. Emma was his birth mother but Regina raised him therefore creating a different bond so why did he choose Emma. She knew he loved her but she knew he also loved Regina just as much. Honestly, she didn't know. Regina must have read her mind because she sighed, and changed the subject. She didn't want to talk about this anymore and Snow understood. What surprised her though was what Regina had brought up.

"Hey did I tell you Jason is the new vet?"

"No, you didn't. Did he tell you this morning at the stables?" Snow asked with a knowing smile that made Regina glare at her.

"Snow, why are you smiling at me like that?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"I find it interesting that you just happened to bring him up." Her eyes were sparkling and Regina knew what she was thinking.

"I don't like him," she said in a clipped tone. "I was just merely bringing up a fact dear."

"Can I ask you something?" Her tone was suddenly serious and the humor in her eyes faded making Regina weary of what was in her stepdaughter's mind. Reluctantly, she nodded.

"Why are you afraid to let him in?" Snow knew what that question would bring and she watched as the different torrent of emotions flashed across Regina's face until she finally became angry.

"I'm not and I told you dear, I have no interest in him at all," she stated in a barely controlled voice.

"Then why are you getting so defensive?"

"I'm always defensive."

"Regina!" Snow was having enough. She knew Regina liked him just by the way she talked to him. Their banter in the diner was all the evidence she needed.

"What do you want from me Snow!"

"Just admit it!"

"Admit what!"

"That you like him!" The yelling stopped and Regina simply looked at her knowing this was a losing battle. Those words made her realize that perhaps maybe Snow was right and it did explain why she couldn't stop thinking about him or the way her knees felt weak whenever he talked to her. Snow can see the emotion in Regina's eyes and she seemed to be fighting with what she truly felt. Even though this past year Regina had changed, she still had trouble showing her emotions and Snow knew that this will take time. She had been taught to hide what she feels since she was a child and one year wasn't going to fix it. "I know it's hard for you to open up to him Regina but just give him a chance… give yourself a chance. You deserve to be happy."

"I am happy Snow," Regina said, looking away. Snow stood and walked around the counter. She stood over Regina and tilted her chin so she would look at her.

"I know you are but I can still see the loneliness in your eyes everytime we leave after dinner on Sundays."

"I just…" she trailed off, not being able to put what she was feeling into words. How can she describe the void in her heart that left her feeling empty every single day? Sure she was happy when she was around Snow and Henry but when she came home to an empty house… it hurt her to know that no matter what she was alone at the end of the day.

"It's ok," she whispered, knowing how hard this still was for Regina. "Take your time." A year ago Regina would had snapped and fled the room at Snow's caring tone but instead she held on to it like a lifeline. She took a breath and looked up into her stepdaughter's gaze.

"I miss them so much. I lost Daniel and then Henry… and now I… I just don't want to get hurt. I've been alone for so long Snow." Regina sounded so broken and even though Snow's heart was breaking she was proud. She was talking instead of lashing out with anger like she had done in the past.

"Hey, look at me," she said softly but sternly when she noticed Regina had averted her gaze as if she were ashamed of showing her emotions like this. During the year Regina usually became embarrassed when she showed her emotions to anyone, but Snow was always quick to reassure her. All Cora had given her was a cold emotionless mask and now Snow was trying to pull it off for good. She slowly met her gaze and Snow could see the anxiety reflecting in those brown orbs.

"Don't be ashamed Regina. I know I've said it a thousand times this year but you shouldn't be ashamed of your emotions. Its ok to be scared about this. Love is scary but being alone is much more terrifying and I know you of all people can agree with me."

"Why are you so good at this? You always know what to say dear," Regina whispered, her voice shaking.

"So will you give him a chance?" Snow asked hopefully as Regina pulled herself together.

"Maybe… I don't know."

"Just one date Regina and if I'm right about him liking you then it won't be long till he'll ask."

"Actually he already did," Regina said shyly.

"When? And you said no?" Snow asked in shock. She couldn't believe Regina didn't tell her.

"This morning at the stables. He asked me out for coffee." She wasn't going to admit this out loud but the moment she had declined his offer by ignoring it, she regretted it. Damn, she really did like him. Sometimes she hated when Snow was right and when it came to matters of the heart Snow was always right. "Do you think he'll ask again?" she suddenly found herself saying and Snow smiled warmly as she realized it was Regina's way of admitting she was indeed interested in this guy.

"Regina, he called you mysterious. He's going to ask you again, trust me."

* * *

When Saturday had finally arrived Regina had found herself riding Black Heart with Henry on the trail. It's been a week since her talk with Snow and to her relief she hasn't seen Jason once. Even if she had finally admitted she liked him, he still drove her crazy and she would rather avoid seeing him all together. He made her nervous, something she had only felt upon first meeting Daniel and that feeling scared her.

"Henry! Slow him down," Regina called from behind him. Henry was so excited that he can finally ride on his own that he had persuaded both Emma and Regina to let him go riding today and he wanted Regina to be with him. Even though she had a million things to do at the office, Regina agreed. She would always choose to spend time with her son even if she was too busy. She watched him slow his horse and couldn't help but beam with pride. He was a natural and pretty soon he'll be as good as her. When the trail became wide enough to ride side by side, Regina sped up Black Heart's pace and joined Henry.

"I'm impressed," she said.

"Thanks, I'm glad you decided to come." He smiled at her and her heart warmed at the site. It was times like these where she ached to have him home again.

"I come here a lot when things get too much. It's a nice place to think and Black Heart here loves it when I talk to him. Either that or he's just waiting for a treat. Anyway, Henry I want you to know that if you ever need to come here you can always call me. I'm never too busy to spend time with you." Henry nodded at those words and it was quiet for a little while. She can tell by his expression that there was something on his mind.

"Are you ok?" he finally asked. She looked at him in confusion. What would make him ask that?

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you've been acting weird lately."

"Like how?" she asked, getting a little defensive.

"You rushed out of the diner last Sunday pretty quickly and the only time I've seen you act like that was when I caught you kissing Graham and I noticed you've been on edge lately." Regina sighed and brought Black Heart to a stop so that she can look at her son. Henry did the same.

"I've just had a stressful week," she said. "I'm fine Henry. You don't need to worry about me."

"Are you sure it's not anything else," he asked as they started moving again.

"Positive."

The subject was dropped and as they rode the trial they talked about nothing important. They had already made it back and were a close distance to the stables when suddenly Black Heart started to get nervous. Regina looked behind her at Henry to see his horse getting nervous as well and from her experience she recognized what they were afraid of. Just like she expected she can see a snake slithering from the bushes and sitting in the middle of the path. It wasn't poisonous but she had been told by Black Heart's previous owner that he was deathly afraid of snakes.

"Henry, back up now!" she ordered as she tried to calm Black Heart. He was neighing and she tried to keep him in control.

"Mom! What's wrong?" she heard him ask and she turned to see that he had backed up enough that his horse was already calm. Unfortunately she was too close to the snake that Black Heart was really freaking out.

"It's okay boy shhh," she said softly, desperately trying to soothe him but it had no affect and then he started rearing up on his hind legs.

"Mom!" Henry cried out in fear as she grabbed the reins tighter and tried to hold on at the same time trying to stay in control. She managed to hold on and the next thing she knew Black Heart turned and raced down the trail, passing Henry. He was so fast and his movements were so jerky to the point where she couldn't hold on and she soon found herself falling to the floor. Pain was all she felt and she couldn't even move nor hardly breathe. Black Heart kept running and all she saw as she lied there were stars. Her vision was darkening and she was pretty sure she hit her head. The last thing she remembered was a man's voice shouting her name before everything went dark

* * *

"…'gina."

God her head was killing her and that voice… that same voice she had heard before passing out, was so familiar. She heard the voice again and she can feel herself coming around.

"Regina, can you hear me?" She slowly opened her eyes and can barely make out the face in front of her. It was fuzzy for a second before it started to clear and when she saw who it was she frowned in annoyance and maybe even embarrassment.

"How many?" Jason asked, holding up two fingers.

"Two," Regina replied weakly, trying to get her bearings. She instantly sat up but winced at the pain at the back of her head. Her hand flew to her head and winced again when she felt the tender bump.

"Woh, don't sit up," he said gently as he lied her back down. His voice was soft and caring and she realized they were in the stables. She was lying on the floor and for the first time noticed Henry kneeling on her other side. It was then that she realized Jason must have carried her back.

"Mom, are you ok?" he asked, his voice full of worry and she hated how much she had scared him.

"Yeah, honey. Just a headache," she whispered, closing her eyes at the pain and wrapping her arms around Henry when she felt him hugging her. "I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear before he had pulled away.

"You need to get to the hospital. You could have a concussion," Jason said, watching her closely.

"I'm fine," she said as she sat up again, this time ignoring the pain and looking at Black Heart's empty stall.

"Where's Black Heart?" She couldn't keep the fear and worry from her voice and Jason could see it all over her face.

"I sent one of the stable hands to go get him. He'll be fine but you need to get checked out." The playful bantering he always saved for her was gone and replaced by concern. She didn't know it but he was scared to death when he saw her falling off that horse from the distance.

"I said I'm fine!" she snapped as she quickly stood but lost her balance at the wave of dizziness that suddenly overwhelmed her and she felt Jason steadying her and holding her against him. He grabbed her arm and put it around his neck so that she can use him as a crutch.

"No, you're not," he said sternly, clearly not putting up with her stubbornness. "You're lucky you didn't break your neck from the way you had you had landed. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I don't…" Regina was about to protest that she didn't need an escort when Henry suddenly spoke up.

"Mom, please. I thought you were dead the moment you landed so please just go get checked out." The fear was evident in his voice and now that she looked closely she can see that he had been crying. She sighed in defeat, not being able to deny what he wanted.

"Fine," she mumbled. "But I want to know the moment Black Heart is back and safe in his stall." At the tone in her voice there was no room left for argument and Jason had already knew she was going to say something like that.

"I know which is why I told the stable hand to give me a call the moment they find him."


	5. Chapter 5 For Who She Really Is

**I managed to get a chapter in before work :D Enjoy and thanks for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 5 For Who She Really Is

"Excuse me, what room is Regina Mills in?" Snow asked when she and David approached the nurse's station at the hospital. It was only a few minutes ago that she had gotten the call from the ER. Apparently Regina had Snow listed as her emergency contact. She wasn't exactly sure what happened but all she knew was that Regina was hurt by falling off her horse.

"Down the hall, last room to the left," the nurse replied and Snow could see the disdain in her eyes for the former Evil Queen. On any other day she would have lashed out but right now she didn't care and simply just let it go and rushed down the hall with David right behind her. Jason and Henry were standing outside of the room when Snow approached them.

"How is she?" she asked worriedly as she hugged Henry. She was grateful that he wasn't hurt as well.

"The doctor is examining her right now," Jason answered and she can see the concern in his eyes. Although, he was confused as to why she declined Dr. Whale's services at first and had insisted for another doctor or why the hospital staff kept glaring at her. Some even seemed to be afraid of her. Whatever it was though, he let it go. He was more worry about Regina right now.

"What happened?" David asked curiously.

"Black Heart got spooked by a snake and Regina couldn't hold on," Jason explained. "The next thing I knew she was falling. She hit her head pretty bad. By the time we got here she was so dizzy she couldn't walk on her own."

"For a moment she couldn't even remember my name," Henry said, his voice full of worry and fear for his adoptive mother.

"Sounds like a concussion," Snow said, hoping it wasn't a grade three. If it was she would probably have to stay the night and knowing Regina, she'll refuse. If anything though, Regina wasn't going to be alone.

Minutes that seemed like hours passed before the door finally opened and out walked Regina's doctor. He closed the door softly behind him as he was suddenly bombarded by questions.

"She is going to be fine," he said over their worried voices. They quieted down so that he can explain. "She has a grade two concussion and is extremely dizzy and seems to be having trouble remembering. Her balance coordination is off which is to be expected and she's also going to feel nauseas and have a headache for a few hours. Now I recommend that if she is to go home then she shouldn't be alone and I can only discharge her if I'm sure she has someone to look after her for the rest of the day and night."

"She's staying with me," Snow said immediately and instantly got annoyed at David's appalled reaction. After all he was only here because she had brought him with her. He could probably care less that Regina was hurt.

"Wait a minute Mary Margaret, can I talk to you," he asked, keeping in mind that Jason was here and calling Snow by her cursed name. He gently took her arm and led her down the hall. They turned the corner so that the others couldn't see them.

"Are you sure about this? What if she tries something in the middle of the night. I know she's changed and hasn't used magic since last year but how can we really trust her not to revert. We've given her chances before Snow and she never took them."

"David, are you serious? She has a concussion!" Snow was really losing her temper. David just didn't see what Regina had worked so hard to become. She was different now but he will always see her as the Evil Queen just like everyone else in this town. She had enough. She decided to talk to him today but not now. Regina needed her. "Look either way I'm not leaving her alone. So she either comes with us or I'm staying at her place till morning." David seemed to think about it and he felt more comfortable having Snow at home with him than alone with Regina.

"Fine," he said. "But I'm taking first watch." Snow rolled her eyes but didn't argue as they headed back to the others.

"She'll be staying with us," Snow told the doctor.

"Good, I'll get her discharge papers and I recommend one person at a time visiting her."

"Thank you," Snow said and once he was gone she let Henry be the first to see his mother. She didn't like the anxiety in his eyes. Now that the adults were alone Jason asked the question that's been on his mind since he got here.

"I hate to ask but did something happen before I got here? People here seem to be angry with Regina for something and she stated a whole argument on how she didn't trust Dr. Whale and demanded for another doctor." He looked at David. "And for some reason you don't trust her. What's going on? Did she do something?"

"It's uh…" David trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say.

"It's a long story," Snow finished. "One that she would want to tell you herself when she's ready." Jason nodded in understanding and before anything else could be said Henry came out.

"How is she?" Snow asked.

"She's acting kind of weird from the morphine and she can't really concentrate that good." She's on morphine? Snow couldn't believe that she was in enough pain to go on painkillers. She just hoped the aspirin she had at home was enough for when the morphine wears off.

"Jason, why don't you go and see her before the doctor comes back with the discharge forms." Jason nodded his thanks and went inside. She couldn't help but notice how quiet he was. Seeing Regina fall must have been terrifying and Snow knew that after everything he had done for her stepmother he deserved to see her before they took her home.

* * *

Jason walked into the room and was surprised to see Regina awake and alert. Just seeing that she was going to be fine really calmed his anxieties. When he had seen the way she had landed, he thought she had broken her neck. He was just grateful that it wasn't worse than it looked.

"Hey, I'm glad you're going to be ok," he said as he sat on the plastic chair beside her bed. "That was a nasty fall."

"I've had worse," Regina replied as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. She was lying on her side, against the doctor's instructions to lie on her back to keep head elevated. "Um…" She wanted to thank him but she couldn't seem to remember his name. Everything was so fuzzy and she kept slurring her words from the drugs. Jason's eyes sparkled with humor. Henry wasn't kidding when he said she was acting weird.

"Jason," he stated helpfully with a playfulness to his voice.

"Nothing about this is funny," she stated.

"Of course not," he said, feigning seriousness and she couldn't help but laugh. The morphine made her giddy. "What was I saying before…" She really couldn't remember.

"It'll come to you," he said as he took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "In the meantime rest and get better. I had gotten a call a while ago and Black Heart is just fine but I'll check on him before I get back to the office."

"Please do," she said tiredly. "I love that horse." She was really sounding out of it at this point and he took that as his cue to leave. He wanted her to get home as soon as possible.

"I know you do Regina," he said softly. "I can tell."

* * *

"Are you sure you just don't want David to carry you?" Snow asked as she and David helped Regina up the stairs to their apartment with Henry tagging along behind them. They had called Emma and told her what happened and that Henry wasn't going to be spending the night with Regina after all. Despite the tension between the two women, Emma was worried and Snow had managed to tell her that she was going to be fine after a much needed rest.

"I hurt my head not my legs dear," Regina said. She wasn't allowed to leave for another few hours after Jason had left so now the morphine had worn out and all she wanted was to lie down and sleep this pounding headache away. Once they were inside Snow helped her up the loft where Emma's old bed still remained and had her lie down.

"How's your head," Snow asked as she pulled off her riding boots and covered her with a blanket.

"Hurts," she whispered with her eyes closed. She was too tired and in too much pain to let Snow's fussing over her bother her. She just wanted to sleep. Snow seemed to realize this somehow because she mentioned getting her some aspirin and once that was done, she turned off the lights and closed the door halfway just in case Regina needed anything else. Regina was out like a light by the time Snow climbed down the steps. Henry was contently watching TV with the volume low and she saw this as the perfect opportunity to have that talk with David she had been putting off.

"David can I talk to you?" He looked up at her from the couch where he was sitting with Henry and followed her out of the apartment and into the hall.

"What is it? Did she say something to you?" he asked worriedly.

"No, David it's nothing like that," she said. "It's the way you've been treating Regina."

"What?"

"You act like she's just going to come up to me and kill me. I get that after everything she had put our family through, you have a right to be cautious but after everything that she had done to redeem herself why can't you just be civil towards her and not treat her like she's still the Evil Queen. That's not who she is anymore."

"I'm sorry Snow but I just have the feeling that she's going to revert. How do you know she won't hurt you the moment she does."

"Because I have faith in her that she will stay good and I trust her David. You saw her fighting the darkness that Cora had put in her heart. What more proof do you need?"

"Honestly I don't know. All I see when I look at her is the Evil Queen."

"I learned to look past that David. She isn't who she was anymore. I forgave her and it took time but eventually she did too. Why can't you?" Those words silenced him because frankly Snow was right. Why couldn't he see past all the bad and focus on the good?

"Ok here's what's going to happen," Snow spoke up after a moment of silence. "You are going to spend time with her and get to know her for who she really is, not the Evil Queen that you apparently think she still is."

"What? Snow… Will she even go along with that?" he protested. He was not liking this idea at all.

"No but she doesn't have a choice either," Snow said sternly. That was the end of that and Snow left him standing furiously in the hall. She could only hope this plan would work.


	6. Chapter 6 Time To Forgive

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'll update soon :)**

* * *

Chapter 6 Time To Forgive

"Charming… go away," Regina mumbled from the darkness of the room. She had been asleep all day until she felt the presence of someone watching her even in sleep. It was late at night and of course even after his talk with Snow he insisted to take watch over the former Evil Queen. Her eyes were closed and she was half asleep but she knew it was David.

"So that you can kill my wife in her sleep? I'm not going anywhere," he said.

"If I wanted to kill Snow I would've done it a long time ago," she said tiredly. Her head was still pounding but at least the nausea had eased and she briefly wondered if she had her balance back.

"Honestly with you Regina, I never know what you're planning," he said hostilely.

"The only planning that is going on right now is me trying to sleep over your yacking!" she snapped angrily. The man infuriated her. Snow must have heard her yelling because the next thing she knew Snow's concerned voice sounded in the room.

"What's going on?" Regina opened her eyes to see her standing beside David.

"Please, get him out of here," she said, once again sounding just as exhausted as she felt. Snow looked at David with annoyance.

"I told you not to keep watch," she whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry Snow but is it really my fault that I don't trust her? She has a track record of scheming behind our backs." He had raised his voice and Regina had never felt the urge to use magic to leave so strongly before. His voice was making her headache worse. She closed her eyes again, desperately trying to block out the voices. Snow must have sensed her discomfort because she pulled David into the hall and after a few minutes of them arguing David reluctantly backed off. It wasn't until Regina felt a warm hand on her cheek then she opened her eyes and stared at her stepdaughter through the darkness of the room.

"How's the pain? Do you need anymore aspirin?"

"It's tolerable," she mumbled, practically sounding as if she were sleep talking. She was just so tired.

"I'm going to bring you some anyway and then I'll let you go back to sleep."

"Snow I appreciate everything you're doing but please stop fussing over me," Regina said the words that she had been too tired to say before. Snow smirked.

"I was wondering when you were going to say that."

"I had to recharge for a bit." Snow nodded and just before she was going to leave Regina spoke up.

"Snow, can you… never mind," she trailed off, realizing it was stupid to ask her of this. Snow approached her again.

"No, what is it? You can tell me Regina."

"No it's stupid." Snow left it at that and right when she was about to leave Regina gave in and Snow couldn't help but smile warmly.

"Can you stay with me?" Snow knew what it must have took for Regina's pride to have said that which is why she didn't say anything and simply got into the bed with her. Regina turned so that she was facing Snow and cuddling into her side. It was something that Henry used to do when he was little. Whenever she was sick he would sneak into her room and cuddle against her. Now that he wasn't here she felt the tremendous feeling of loss for her child which was why she asked Snow to lie with her. Snow was her child too and having her here was just as comforting as Henry.

"Feel better?"

"Your husband drives me crazy," she said, avoiding the question. She still had trouble talking about feelings and she wasn't in the mood for that right now.

"He's just worried," Snow answered, deciding to let her avoidance of the question go. She can hear in her voice that she was on the verge of falling asleep. Nothing else was said after that and they had found themselves in a comforting silence.

* * *

Regina woke the next morning alone but with an extra blanket thrown on top of her and a fresh glass of water and some aspirin on the night stand. She sat up and drank the water and pills and realized with relief that besides from a slight ache at the back of her head, she felt fine and her balance was back to normal. All she needed was sleep. She stood and realized she was still in her riding clothes and planned on going home to change. She put her boots on and headed down the stairs to see David and Snow arguing. No doubt it was about her.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, just a little argument. How are you feeling?" Snow asked, rushing over to Regina and leading her to the counter.

"Uh… fine," she answered, not quite sure what was going on as Snow put a plate of apple pancakes in front of her. Regina, who was sitting on the stool, looked up at Snow suspiciously.

"Apple pancakes? You hate apple… What are you getting at here Snow White!" she demanded angrily. She hated bribes. Regina used her full name and Snow knew she was in for it.

"You and David are having lunch together whether you like it or not," Snow said, trying to sound confident. Regina was still scary when she was mad.

"Are you on something?" she asked, her voice dangerously calm.

"Regina, I love both of you so much and it would mean the world to me if you two would just get along. So please have lunch, get to know each other and if you still hate each other then I'll leave it alone."

* * *

That argument and those pleading hazel eyes were the reason why David and Regina found themselves sitting in an awkward silence in one of the booths at Granny's diner. They had already ordered their food and were currently at a lost as to what to say to each other. It occurred to each of them that they didn't know anything about each other.

"So… how's your head?" David asked lamely. He was trying to think of something to start a conversation with but was failing miserably.

"Don't pretend you care Charming," Regina snapped. "We both know that you would have preferred me dead the moment I fell."

"Actually no, I don't Regina because then that would devastate Snow and not to mention Henry." They've only been here for a few minutes and already they were arguing.

"Are you saying that the only reason I'm alive is because of them?" she asked dangerously and even through the anger shinning in her eyes he could see a tiny flicker of hurt.

"No, of course not," he sighed, deciding to end the fighting before it gets out of hand. Snow wouldn't be too happy if she heard that one of them had stormed off in a fit of rage and right now that person looked like Regina at the moment. "You changed and you redeemed yourself enough to keep your life but as far as forgiveness goes, I don't see that happening anytime soon." His voice was calm enough to calm Regina and he could see the anger fading from her eyes.

"Understandable," she said, her voice emotionless as that mask went back up. Snow warned him about this. If she closed herself off than there will be no chance of him getting to know anything about her.

"Regina, don't do this. I'm sorry ok. This isn't easy for me."

"And you think it's easy for me? Do you have any idea what it's like to be the most hated person in this town or to walk down the street and seeing people glaring at you and whispering behind your back? Do you think I like getting death threats on the phone in the middle of the night or the fact that my stepdaughter's husband can't even trust me after seeing me banishing my own mother to save this ungrateful town? I've been trying so hard David and people like you aren't making it easy."

"Do you really blame them?"

"No I don't," she said. "They didn't see what I had to do to save them but you did. You saw what they didn't and yet you don't have the decency to treat me like a human being." Those words opened a new perspective in David and he sat there as if he were actually looking at the woman before him for the first time. Sure, he knew he was being hostile to her but he had never meant to make her feel like he was treating her any less than a human being.

"Regina… I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel like that," he said sincerely. "I'm just worried about losing my family again and all I could see was the Evil Queen not the person that you have tried so hard to become. I just don't want to lose them again that's why I have so much trouble trusting you." Her eyes soften and he was surprised when she reached over and placed her hand on his.

"I can apologize again for that just like I've done with Snow but we both know it won't change anything but for what it's worth I am truly sorry David." He could see the remorse in her eyes and he knew she meant every word. She pulled her hand back and he could see her trying to gather her bearings but the mask didn't go up and for some reason he was glad. He was starting to see the woman that Snow saw and he figured it was time to see her as this Regina instead of the Evil Queen.

"I'm sorry too," he said, trying to meet her eyes and when she finally met his gaze he was taken aback by the emotion he saw there. It meant a lot to her for him to say that.

"Look David, we don't have to be friends but we could come to some kind of truce. The thing is though it all comes down to trust. You have to be willing to trust me." He was silent for a second, taking in what was happening before him and he realized what Snow had been trying to say to him. He couldn't keep living in the past. Regina wasn't who she used be, hasn't been in a long time and he was just too stubborn to see that.

"That I can do."

* * *

After their talk they had found themselves conversing easily even after their food had arrived. It wasn't till Regina was half way through her salad that Jason had suddenly walked in. Regina's eyes widened and she nearly froze to her seat as he smiled and walked over. It was then that she had remembered everything that had happened yesterday including what she had said to him while under the morphine. Embarrassment was all she felt as David watched her in confusion. She looked absolutely petrified and he's never seen her like this before.

"Regina, how are you feeling?" Jason asked after nodding at David in greeting. David looked back and forth between her and Jason before it dawned on him and he had to suppress the knowing smile that threatened to grace his lips. He wondered if Snow knew about this.

"Um better," she said, not being able to think of anything else to say. Her heart was racing too fast to think straight and then she remembered what she had wanted to say to him in the hospital. She stood, hoping to make this a sincere thank you.

"Jason, I want to thank you for helping me yesterday. I wanted to say this yesterday but then it…"

"Slipped your mind," he said, humor and adoration shinning in his eyes as he remembered her goofy personality from the morphine. He thought she looked adorable then even though she was hurt.

"Yeah…"

"Hey I was thinking maybe you'd like to get coffee sometime? You never did answer when I asked you last week." This was it. This was the moment she has been waiting for… the moment that Snow had advised her to take.

"Yeah, ok," she said as she fumbled around for a pen until David held one up to her. She shot him a glare when she saw the humor in his eyes. She wrote her number on a napkin and handed it to Jason.

"Call me and we'll work out the details," she said softly. He gave her a smile that literally made her stomach flutter. She hated that she reacted like this. He was just a regular guy… no need to get all school girl on him.

"Ok, I'll call you," he said as he put the number in his pocket and gently took her hand. She didn't even realize she was holding her breath until he spoke.

"I really am glad you're alright," he said sincerely and it was then that she realized he was probably as worried as Henry was when she fell off of Black Heart. "Rest up, ok."

"Ok," she said and after saying their goodbyes she watched him leave before sitting back down and taking in a much needed breath. She didn't know why but it was as if she had lost all her snark and was just rendered speechless. How was that even possible?

"What the hell was that?" David asked.

"Nothing…" she grumbled as she moved her salad around with her fork. She just suddenly couldn't eat anymore.

"That was not nothing. You were speechless and terrified before he came over. You're in…"

"Shut it Charming!"

"You'd know I'd never thought I'd see the day when you were…"

"Stop it! I'm not in love!"

"Hey you said it," he said, raising his hands up in surrender.

"Oh for the love of god," she mumbled angrily as she grabbed her stuff and stormed off. He could think whatever he wanted. She likes Jason, not love him. There was a difference. She had to admit though despite the teasing with David, she actually had a good time after that serious talk. One day, maybe they could be friends.

* * *

"Hey, how was it?" Snow asked when David came in through the door. She had been waiting all afternoon to hear how lunch went with Regina. She was kind of in a bad mood when she left this morning and Snow could only hope they didn't argue all through lunch.

"It went great actually," he said as he hung his coat and sat next to her on the couch where she was reading a book. She was shocked when those words had come out of his mouth. She had expected them to hurt each other.

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, we had a good long overdue talk and then we came to some kind of truce. She made me realize you were right Snow. I can't keep living in the past. It's time to forgive her… and then Jason walked in. Did you know Regina's in love?" David asked and all Snow could do was laugh.


	7. Chapter 7 Beautiful Disaster

**Next chapter - Date Night! I'll try not to keep you waiting for too long. Enjoy and thank you for reviewing. It really inspires me to update sooner.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Beautiful Disaster

"Snow!" Regina's anguished voice sounded through the apartment a few days later. Hearing the panic in Regina's voice, Snow rushed out from her bedroom to see Regina closing the front door and rushing towards her.

"What? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Snow asked, automatically thinking the worst.

"I have nothing to wear!" Snow sighed in relief that it wasn't something bad and couldn't keep the amused grin from gracing her lips. Never in a million years would she have imagined Regina bursting through her front door in a panic over something to wear for her date. Yesterday morning she and Jason had met up for coffee where he had asked her on a date tonight and now here she was clearly freaking out.

"Nonsense, Regina, have you seen your closet?"

"Yes and it's full of nothing but power suits. I can't go looking like the Mayor…. I need something that will… I don't know…" she trailed off when the thought suddenly came to mind.

"Is Emma home?"

"Yeah… why?" Snow asked suspiciously but didn't get an answer as Regina rushed out. Snow followed to see her knocking on Emma's door. The door opened revealing a surprised Emma.

"Regina…"

"What size are you in dresses?" she asked, getting to the point.

"Uh…"

"Nevermind, I'll figure it out," Regina said impatiently before moving past her into the apartment. Emma looked at her mother in confusion.

"Why is Regina going through my closet right now and asking about dress sizes?" she asked as she let Snow in before softly shutting the door behind her. Since it was Saturday Henry was home and she can hear him in her bedroom talking to Regina.

"She has a date with Jason tonight and I think it's barely hitting her. She's panicking over what to wear."

"But she has a ton of clothes," Emma said.

"She doesn't want to go looking like the Mayor."

"Well, I only have two dresses," Emma sighed. "And both aren't exactly her style."

* * *

"I can't believe this is all she has," Regina said, holding up the pink and dark blue dresses. She wouldn't be caught dead wearing pink and the blue one was a little too skimpy for her taste. Obviously Emma had used them for undercover for her old job in Boston.

"The pink one is kinda nice," Henry said, looking at the dress Emma had worn when he first met her.

"Pink isn't exactly my color dear," she said as she lied back on the bed with Henry sitting next to her. She had nothing to wear and was scared to death about this date. Their coffee date had gone surprisingly well yesterday and unlike the way she had acted during lunch with David, she found herself conversing easily with Jason once more. In fact she rathered liked talking to him. He was charming and interesting. She even found him to be sweet and of course funny.

"This is a disaster," she stated hopelessly.

"Well I could always take you dress shopping," Snow's voice suddenly sounded in the room. Regina sat up to see Snow and Emma standing in the doorway.

"Dress shopping?" She said it as if it were a foreign concept to her. Snow saw her hesitation and approached her, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Yes dress shopping, and I'll help you find something that will make you look drop dead gorgeous not that you already are," she said, reaching out and tucking a strand of dark hair behind Regina's ear. For the first time Regina seemed to calm down and Snow had barely realized what she was wearing. Regina had on black slacks with a gray sweatshirt and was wearing a pair of black flats instead of her usual heels making her so much shorter than Emma and herself. Her dark short hair was up in a small messy ponytail and her make-up was light. It was as if she threw on whatever she grabbed and came over without a second thought. She had never seen Regina looking so casual besides from the slacks. She probably didn't even own a pair of jeans.

_Wow, she really did panic,_ Snow couldn't help but think. Her thoughts were suddenly shaken by Regina grabbing her hand and pulling from the bed.

"Great, we barely have enough time. Let's go."

* * *

It wasn't long till Regina and Snow had ended up in the dress store and after many turned down choices Regina finally settled on trying on a simple black cocktail dress. It was hard looking through the racks while the staff at the store kept sending cautious glances towards Regina and even though she'd probably deny it, Snow could've sworn she saw a flicker of hurt flash across her face when the customers simply walked out just because she was here. Snow knew without a doubt that if she herself wasn't here, then the manager would have asked Regina to leave. She knew it's been hard for Regina to fit in with the townspeople and even though they've practically shunned her Regina just simply owned up to her actions and didn't blame them. She blamed herself and had told Snow numerous times that she was fine with them never trusting her but she can see that Regina wasn't fine and that it hurt each time she was glared at or was asked to leave a store. Snow knew that what Regina had done in the past was wrong but it was also wrong of the townspeople to be treating her the way they were after she had proven to them that she had changed. Unfortunately they still didn't see it.

"Regina, come on. It can't be that bad," Snow said as she stood outside the dressing room. Regina had reluctantly gone in with the dress and hadn't said a word since. She was quiet and Snow wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

"At least come out so that I can see," she said after she was met with more silence.

"No," Regina's voice finally sounded from behind the door.

"Does it fit?"

"Yes but… I feel ridiculous."

"I'll be the judge of that now come out." Snow knew she won her over when she heard her mumbling under her breath and it wasn't long till the door opened. Snow simply stared at her stepmother in awe. She looked beautiful. This dress was all Regina.

"I knew it. I'm changing," she stated and before she could step back into the dressing room Snow grabbed her hand and pulled her in front of the full length mirror that was on the wall.

"Look at you," she whispered. "You're beautiful."

"Do you think he'll like it?" Regina asked shakily as they gazed at their reflections. She was nervous and couldn't help but think of everything that could go wrong tonight especially the risk of him finding out who she used to be and what she had done.

"Honestly Regina, I don't think it matters what you wear. He likes you for you; that's all that matters." At those words Regina sighed and moved away from Snow. She couldn't bear looking at herself right now when all she was reminded of was the secret she was keeping from Jason and how much it could hurt him.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked, her voice full of concern as she noticed the guilt and anguish flash across Regina's face.

"He'll never like me for me," she whispered. "He doesn't know who I was and if he does he'll hate me just like the whole town." Snow watched her as she moved to sit on one of the chairs. "I'm just a foolish girl in a dress that has no right to be thinking he'll ever like me. He's going to freak out and leave as soon as he finds out I was an Evil Queen from a fairy tale." The hurt and self-doubt was written all over her face and Snow just couldn't stand seeing her stepmother like this. She went over and knelt down in front of her, reaching out and tilting her chin so she would look at her.

"Hey, stop the pity party Regina. If he does find out, you have no way of knowing how he'll react but if he does end up not taking it well then he doesn't deserve you. You really are beautiful and I'm not just saying that because you're wearing this gorgeous dress that I know you'll be lending to me in the future." Regina smiled at that quip but stayed quiet as Snow continued. "You changed so much, that's what makes you beautiful and if he doesn't see that like I do then that's his loss." Those words really got to her and she couldn't stop the single tear from streaming down her cheek. Snow wiped it away with her thumb.

"It's going to be ok, besides you should be worrying about the interrogation David plans on giving him tonight."

"Oh god," Regina laughed. "What is he going to say? What are your intentions with my stepmother in law…" She rolled her eyes in embarrassment just thinking about the scene. Snow smiled mischievously.

"I can't promise you I'll stop him but it wouldn't hurt for Jason to know what will happen if he hurts you," she said as she stood and helped Regina up. Regina looked at her in surprise. No one has ever been protective of her when it came to men, not even her own father. He knew what King Leopold would do to her and he never did anything to stop it. Snow and David's concern for her really meant a lot.

"Thank you Snow," she said with a soft smile. Snow returned the smile and nothing else was said as Regina went back into the dressing room to change. It was only a few minutes later that they were standing at the cash register. The moment the young teen girl saw the former Evil Queen, her eyes grew wide and Snow and Regina could see her hands shaking with fear as she rung up the dress and swiped Regina's debit card.

"Take a breath dear," Regina said softly, the guilt flashing in her eyes as she remembered who this girl was. She's the daughter of the seamstress that would make all her gorgeous Evil Queen gowns back in the Enchanted Forest and even though she had never hurt her or her mother she would threaten them with cruel words that were no doubt terrifying. The girl did what she was told but her hands were still shaking and Snow watched curiously as Regina took out her checkbook. She didn't know this girl or the fact that Regina had never decently paid her mother for the work she did. In fact she hardly paid her at all and Regina now knew how wrong it was to take advantage of her seamstress's fear which was why she wrote a generously large check and handed it to the confused girl.

"Your majesty, I don't understand," she said, her voice shaking.

"It's for your mother and please call me Regina."

"Regina I thank you so much but this is…"

"No, please take it," Regina protested as she took back her debit card and picked up her purchase. "Your mother made so many beautiful dresses and I never paid her for what they were worth. I'm sincerely sorry and I know it wasn't right of me to threaten her the way I did so please give this to her. She's earned it for putting up with me." The girl gave her a shy smile but hesitantly accepted the check and put it away.

"Thank you, this will mean a lot to her... to me." Regina nodded in understanding and just before she and Snow could leave the young teen spoke up again.

"My little brother is good friends with Henry and well… he's right. You really are different now." Those words made Regina's heart stop for just a second. Henry said that about her? He was defending her from the town? She made a mental note to thank him later and then find out just how much he's had to defend her. She was grateful but he shouldn't have to be doing that. Regina gave her a smile and after saying goodbye she and Snow had made it out to the car. As she got behind the wheel and strapped on her seatbelt she couldn't help but notice the way Snow was looking at her or the proud smile on her face.

"Would you stop that," she said irritably.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that!"

"I'm sorry Regina, I can't help it. I'm just so proud of you."

"You shouldn't be. The way I treated her mother is nothing to be proud of," she said, sounding ashamed.

"But you tried to make it right," Snow said. "That's something to be proud of."

"Why do you always get like this everytime I do something good?" Regina asked as she pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards her mansion.

"Because no one ever has and I'm doing it because you've earned it."


	8. Chapter 8 In This Moment

**This chapter was tough to write and I have the feeling it came out a little cliche but sometimes cliches can be sweet. I've been wanting to reply to your reviews for a while now but I always seem to be uploading a chapter at the last minute before having to go to work or some other place. So here it goes :) Thank you so much for reviewing and let me know what you think and what you might like to see in future chapters besides from Jason finding out about Regina's past. I already got that covered.**

**impureevilregal - I'd love a tour of her Evil Queen closet lol I'm glad you like the part with the seamstress. There's still alot of making up for Regina to do.**

**Guest - Thank you for reviewing myserious reader. I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**Barbara Montgomery - Here it is! Do you like it?**

**t3ars0fglass - I got this up as soon I can. I hope you love it as much as the last chapter.**

**SkullGauddess - I know!;)**

**Ailec-12 - I'm glad you liked the last part and I tried updating as fast I could. I hope you're not disappointed.**

**Sal owl - I'm happy you loved it! Thank you for reading and reviewing and let me know what you think of thier date :)**

* * *

Chapter 8 In This Moment

"That dress is perfect Regina," Snow said in awe as she slipped on her heels. It was the early evening and Regina had just changed into her dress after fixing her hair and make-up. She was nervous as hell so she insisted Snow to be there for support. As she got ready Snow kept giving her advice on anything she could think of and even though it was helpful Regina still had this one nagging fear. What if the manager of whatever restaurant Jason chose decided to kick her out? It's happened before where she'll walk in a store and was refused service. She hated it and it hurt but she took it as her punishment.

"Thank you dear," she said softly and Snow could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"What is it? Are you still nervous about conversation topics?"

"No, it's just what am I going to say when the manager of the restaurant decides to kick me out? How will I explain that to him? He's already suspicious from the dirty looks I got in the hospital." Snow sighed in defeat. It was true. She herself was wondering about that too and she hated what she was about to say.

"Regina I don't want to encourage you or anything but desperate times call for desperate measures." Regina narrowed her eyes at her.

"What are you suggesting dear?"

"You might have to go all Evil Queen on the manager but no magic."

"Wait, what are you insinuating here?" Snow stood from the bed and approached Regina who was standing in front of her mirror. She gently took her hand and turned her to face her so that Regina would look at her.

"I'm insinuating that you remind the manger exactly who you were but without magic and without giving yourself away to Jason. Keep it subtle and just you know… _kindly_ put him in his place," she advised, putting emphasis on the word kindly so that Regina would get the hint.

"Ok," Regina sighed, trying to be confident. "I think I can do that."

"Remember no magic or death threats."

"Snow I haven't done magic in over a year."

"I know and I'm proud of you for that," she smiled just as the doorbell rang from downstairs. Regina squeezed Snow's hand in panic.

"He's here! I'm not ready, stall him!" she cried before rushing into the adjoining bathroom. Snow laughed in amusement before heading down the stairs and opening the front door. To her surprise it was David.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked as she let him in and softly closed the door.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought if I just you know… stop by," he shrugged, trying to be casual but Snow could see right through his façade.

"David, she doesn't want you interrogating Jason."

"I'm not going to interrogate him I'm just going to politely warn him." Snow shook her head in disbelief but she couldn't stop the amusement from flashing in her eyes. It was just several days ago that David couldn't even stand being in the same room as her stepmother and now here he was trying to protect her. Before she could reply the doorbell rang once more. She opened the door and this time it was Jason. He looked handsome and was holding a single red rose. It was so sweet and Snow eyes shinned with emotion. Regina deserved someone as good as Jason no matter what had happened in the past. Her stepmother had enough pain to last a lifetime but never enough love.

"Hi Jason, she'll be down in a second. Why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable."

"Wow, this is a beautiful house," he said, his voice full of admiration as Snow let him in.

"Are you into architecture?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, I took a course in grad school. The work in this house is astounding."

"It sure is, let me show you the garden. There's an exquisite apple tree back there," David said. Snow rolled her eyes at David as he led Jason out. He was right, the tree was exquisite but it wasn't the reason as to why he brought Jason out here.

"Did Regina plant this?"

"You could say that," David said, not sure if the curse bringing it here counted as Regina planting it. He briefly wondered if Regina planned on telling him about the curse and who she used to be if things between them got serious. If she did he just hoped she didn't get hurt which was exactly why he brought Jason here to talk to him about.

"Jason about Regina, don't hurt her." It was short but stern and David knew he got the message across that if he were to hurt Regina in any way then he'll have David to answer to. Jason nodded in understanding.

"Ah, I see you found one of my most prized possessions but somehow I get the feeling that wasn't what you were talking about. Are you done interrogating him David or do I have a curfew too?" Regina's regal voice sounded from behind them. They turned and she felt herself go weak as Jason stared at her for a second before gaining his composure. Snow was right, this dress was perfect.

"He was just giving me some advice," Jason replied as she walked up to him and smiled softly as he handed her the rose. She brought it to her nose and breathed in the sweet scent.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"I knew you'd like it," he said softly, his eyes never leaving hers. She couldn't look away no matter how bad she wanted to but the thing was she didn't. She didn't know how but this man captivated her. She didn't even realize how close they were standing next to each other, their eyes locked until Jason looked at her lips and she was sure that he was just about to kiss her until David cleared his throat.

Damn, moment ruined and she took a step back. If David hadn't interrupted them she knew Jason would have kissed her right there and then and she would have been powerless to stop it.

"Well, I better get back to Snow."

"Yeah, we should maybe get going," Regina replied and David smirked in amusement as he noticed how shaky her voice was. He thought it was hilarious that this man managed to make the once Evil Queen like putty in his hands.

* * *

After saying their goodbyes and reminding Snow to lock up before she leaves, Regina and Jason soon found themselves at a restaurant. Fortunately the manager didn't kick her out but she did get a few fearful glances out of him. She guessed he cared more about the money than the customers and she vaguely remembered him being a selfish man of wealth back in their land. She and Jason spent the better half of their date exchanging their usual banter, neither one of them daring to bring up the almost kiss that happened in her garden. She can tell it was weighing heavily on both of them and just as she finally worked up the nerve to bring it up, the wrong words had come out of her mouth. Instead she asked the question that had first came to mind when she first met him.

"You know you never did tell me why you chose to move to a small town in Maine."

"Really, and here I thought that you'd just be happy that I'm here at all," he quipped as he poured some more wine into their glasses. Regina smirked in amusement.

"Don't flatter yourself now spill. What happened that made you even consider leaving…" she trailed off, realizing he never even told her where he was originally from. "See I don't even know where you came from."

"You have to guess," he said, smiling that smile that drove her crazy.

"Why do you have be so…"

"Mysterious?" he finished quickly for her.

"Fine, I'll let you believe that," she said making him chuckle in amusement.

"Alright fine, I'll tell you just because you're so cute when you pout."

"I'm many things dear but cute isn't one of them."

"I big to differ," he said smugly but ended up laughing at the glare she gave him. "Fine, if you must know I drove up here from New York."

"That's it, you're not going to tell me why?" she asked, realizing that was all he was going to share with her.

"That, Gina, is a different story for another time."

"Gina?" It sounded strange. No one had ever given her a nickname besides the Evil Queen or Madame Mayor, not even Daniel had shortened her name.

"Sorry it just came out," he sincerely apologized, thinking that she didn't like being called that.

"No… no Jason I like it. It's just no one has ever called me anything but Regina. It's kind of strange but I'll get used to it so are you really not going to tell me… not even a hint?" She was back to the subject of why he moved here and he now knew that she wasn't someone who easily let things go.

"Nope," he said stubbornly.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"I rest my case. You really are cute when you pout."

"I'm not cute and I'm not pouting," she replied as she shot him another glare at his smirk. She tried to be annoyed with him but who was she kidding, she couldn't and didn't even stop the small smile from gracing her lips. The last person that made her smile like this was long gone and she didn't think it was possible for someone to make her feel like this again. The void in her heart and the loneliness that always gripped her very being when she was away from her children was slowly but surely starting to diminish yet it was still there. She knew perhaps maybe in time it'll be gone. That thought suddenly scared her. If she was happy again wouldn't she be betraying Daniel? He gave her his blessing before she had to end his suffering but still… she couldn't help but feel so guilty. Jason's expression suddenly became concerned.

"Gina, what's wrong?"

"I… nothing," she said softly, her eyes fixed on her half eaten dinner. Maybe she shouldn't tell him about Daniel. Maybe he wouldn't want anything to do with her. She was broken and the truth about her past was sure to make things much worse. She knew then that she was a fool to believe this relationship would ever work despite what Snow had said to her in the dressing room at the dress shop.

Jason could see the conflict in her eyes and like him he knew that she was a woman with a past that she wasn't ready to share just yet. He reached out and placed his hand on her cheek, tilting it so she would meet his gaze. His hand was warm and comforting and she felt herself melting into his touch.

"In time, you can tell me but right now let's just forget." She nodded at those words but her doubts were still viciously plaguing her mind. She needed to talk to Snow as soon as she gets home and it was then that she had wondered when on earth did she start looking up to Snow for dating advice. It made sense though to go to her considering she managed to keep her relationship with David alive during all the hell she put them through. She herself was never good at loving people… were they even there yet? What did she and Jason even have? They've only had one date and had gotten together for coffee. She knew this was a talk they would have to have but not now. She had too much to worry about right now.

"Yeah, you're right," she smiled and he was. Right now in this moment she would forget.

* * *

The stars were shinning bright when Jason walked Regina down the walkway to her porch. He was nervous and he hoped she wouldn't notice. Should he kiss her? Would he offend her if he did or didn't? She seemed to want it hours ago in her backyard and in the heat of the moment so did he. In fact he's been wanting to kiss her all night. He's never met anyone so captivating as she was. A long time ago he swore never again would he fall for the charms of a woman but here he was falling for Regina Mills and he was falling hard. He was shaken from his thoughts by the time they reached the porch. She turned to face him, her brown eyes shining as she met his.

"I had a great time tonight," she said sincerely. What he didn't know was that this was the first time in her life that she's ever been on a date. Her and Daniel's relationship was in too much danger to risk ever going out and Leopold definitely didn't marry her for the romance.

"So did I," he said. "Maybe we can do this again sometime. I'll call you." She didn't answer for their eyes were locked once again. This is it. He decided he was going to kiss her. He didn't even realize himself closing the distance between them. His hands found her waist and she longingly looked at his lips before meeting his gaze again. God, he can stare into those eyes all day and then before he could even consider backing out he gently placed his lips on hers.

Their eyes closed as the kissed started out slow and sweet before Regina decided to deepen it. She hadn't felt anything like this since she was that young girl in love with a stable boy and in that moment she knew this was real. It was possible to find true love again but yet it still didn't get rid of the guilt of betraying what she and Daniel had. When the need for air was strong they reluctantly pulled away.

"I… wow," Regina stammered, feeling as if she were in a daze. She couldn't even form proper sentences. They definitely need to talk about what they were, perhaps tomorrow. Jason gently placed his hand on her cheek, his lips curved in a warm smile.

"Good night Gina," he whispered before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. They stared into each other's eyes for another minute that seemed like a lifetime until she whispered goodnight back and watched as Jason gave her a smile before walking down the walkway.


	9. Chapter 9 Only If You Want To

**Oh man did you see Once? I'm still shaking haha. Thank you for reviewing and its late so if there are any errors I'll fix them tomorrow. Enjoy and I'll update soon!**

* * *

Chapter 9 Only If You Want To

It was the early morning after Regina's date with Jason. She and Snow had just come back from their morning jog and tiredly entered the small apartment. She had told Snow parts of last night but not about her doubts and definitely not about the guilt. She had planned on talking to her later but now she wasn't sure if she could wait any longer. She was exhausted, hardly getting any sleep last night from the vicious doubts plaguing her mind. Feeling tired from their run, she sat on one of the stools at the counter while Snow grabbed a couple of water bottles from the fridge and handed one to her stepmother. Snow could tell something was wrong, even when Regina told her about Jason with a small smile gracing her lips. Regina seemed absolutely in love but at the same time Snow knew something was going on in that head of hers.

"Hey, are you ok?" Snow asked after Regina had taken a generous sip of water. Her voice was full of concern and Regina felt her stomach twisting with apprehension. She stared into Snow's eyes, contemplating if she should just talk to her now instead of later.

"No, actually," she said in defeat, averting her gaze. Snow's hazel eyes soften as she reached out and tilted her chin so that Regina would look at her.

"I know," she said, pulling her hand away. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just… I don't…" She groaned in frustration, not knowing exactly how to explain the uneasiness she has been feeling since last night. "I don't know how to exactly put this in words."

"Did something happen last night?" Snow asked, trying to help.

"No as I told you earlier dear, last night was great it's just…" Regina took a breath, trying to gain the confidence she knew she had. "I have doubts."

"Doubts about what?" Snow's voice was curious yet concerned. She had an idea of what she might be talking about. Even after Regina had first admitted she liked Jason, Snow can see in her eyes that there was something holding her back… something like guilt.

"About being with Jason. Maybe I should end this now before it leads anywhere."

"Now why would you do that?"

"It's not right Snow. I feel like I'm betraying what Daniel and I had and besides I'm broken with a past that will send him running once he finds out. I feel like I'm just setting myself up for disaster." At these words Snow walked around the counter and sat on the stool next to her stepmother.

"Regina, I didn't know Daniel and I know I'll never have the right to bring him up but didn't you say that he told you to love again?" she asked, remembering the conversation they had about Whale bringing Daniel back a few months prior.

"Yes," she said, her tone clipped at the mention of her lost love. Snow could see the mask going up.

"Hey, stay with me here Regina," she said as she took her hand. "Don't close yourself off to me and don't close yourself off to Jason. Daniel wanted you to move on. There's no need to feel guilty and as for getting hurt, remember what I said in the dressing room. If he doesn't see you as the person you are now and as the Evil Queen then he doesn't deserve you." Snow was right, just like the day in the dressing room. It was enough to ease the guilt but the idea of getting hurt again was still there. She decided to give this whatever they had a chance even if she was terrified as hell. Snow saw the wall crumble and all she saw was fear in Regina's dark brown eyes. She was scared and all Snow could do was pull her into a loving embrace.

"I know you're scared but it's part of falling in love and if anything I'm here for you, you know that right?" she asked as she pulled away. Regina nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah Snow I do, Thank you." Snow smiled and stood just as a knock sounded at the door. She gave Regina a puzzled look before pulling open the door. To her surprise it was Henry and a frustrated looking Emma.

"Hey, what's going on?" she said, not noticing the way Regina lit up as Henry ran over and hugged her in greeting.

"I was hoping either you or Regina could take Henry to the movies. I promised him I'd take him to see Iron Man 3 but something big came up at the station and it looks like it's going to be an all day thing. I'd hate to make him wait till next weekend."

"Please," Henry said, looking up at Regina before looking at Snow. He really wanted to go.

"I'll take you Henry," Regina spoke up. She'd love to take him even if she never cared for going to the movies let alone going to see Iron Man 3. Henry looked up at her in surprise.

"Really but you don't like going to the movies."

"I know but I'd still like to take you Henry," she said softly and Henry could tell that she just wanted to spend time with him. He didn't have the heart to say no and besides he's been missing her a lot lately even if things between them were still kind of weird.

"Are you sure 'cause you fell asleep when you took me to see part one," he asked, amusement flashing in his eyes at the memory. It was before the curse was broken and he still lived with her. He had persuaded her to take him one evening and she had ended up falling asleep twenty minutes into the movie.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said with laughter in her tone.

"Ok but you have to promise not to fall asleep again."

"Fine but you have to answer my questions."

"Deal," he said excitedly before rushing out to get ready. After Emma had thanked Regina and offered her money for Henry's ticket which she politely declined, she excused herself up into the loft to answer Jason's call.

"Good morning Dr. Halliwell," she greeted him the moment she answered the phone.

"Ah so it's back to that now and here I thought last night went so well. You wound me Gina." Regina laughed at the teasing tone in his voice.

"I'm only teasing. Last night was wonderful."

"I'm glad you think that because I was thinking maybe you'd like to join me for lunch today." Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing him again. Of course she would but then she wouldn't be able to take Henry to see Iron Man unless… he came with them. Spending the day with them both would mean the world to her but she didn't want to make Henry uncomfortable.

"Uh, I'd love to but I promised Henry I'd take him to see Iron Man unless you want to come with us. I'd have to ask him though. I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable." She hoped he would understand. During their coffee date she had only told him about the custody arrangement with her adoptive son and his biological mother. For some reason she left out the part about why their relationship was so strained which Jason right away caught on although he didn't question her. He felt like it wasn't his place to ask.

"No, yeah I understand," he said. "I'll call you back in a few minutes." It was hard for her to say goodbye so soon after he called even if he was going to call back. Her fingers shook with nervousness as she hanged up and scrolled though her IPhone for Henry's name. She prayed he wouldn't mind as she pressed on his name and held the phone to her ear. It only rung a couple times before Henry's voice sounded from the other end.

"Hi mom."

"Hi honey, can I ask you something and its ok to say no."

"Ok."

"Remember Jason from the stables?"

"The guy that saved you?" Regina's stomach fluttered at the way he put it. In a way Jason did save her and that thought made her smile.

"Yes that's the guy. I was actually calling to ask if it's ok for him to come with us."

"Cool," Henry's excited voice sounded in her ear and her smile grew wider with happiness. "He knows so much about horses and I can ask him how Lightning is doing," he said, referring to his own horse. Regina thanked him and it wasn't long after she hanged up that Jason called her back. She gave him the ok and after talking for at least twenty minutes she hanged up and still couldn't wipe the grin off her face. He made her so happy and the thought about spending the day with both him and Henry made her even more happier that she could dance. That was how Snow had found her. She was dancing around all alone and Snow couldn't help but laugh. Regina stopped and stared at her in embarrassment for a second before giving her a glare.

"Stop laughing," she said grumpily as she grabbed her phone from the bed and slipped it into the pocket of her running pants.

"I'm sorry Regina," she said as she followed her downstairs. "So what did Jason say to make you so giddy?"

"Nothing," she said as she grabbed her sweater and keys.

"Regina…" Snow pleaded, not at all liking being left in the dark as to why she caught her stepmother dancing. Snow followed her to the door and before Regina can leave she turned to her pouting stepdaughter.

"Fine, if you most know I invited him to the movies with me and Henry." Snow smiled at the thought of the three of them spending time together.

"You think he'll like Iron Man?"

"God, I hope not."

* * *

Unfortunately, Jason did like Iron Man and Regina sat there between the two boys bored out of her mind. Not having been awake for the first one and not caring enough to see the second movie, she had no idea what was going on in this one and she was so tired from worrying last night that she didn't even notice herself falling asleep on Jason's shoulder. He looked down at her in surprise when he felt her leaning against him and couldn't stop the small affectionate smile from gracing his lips. While they were in the car he had learned of Regina's disinterest of the comic book character and from there on all three of them had gotten into a pointless debate as to whether or not Iron Man was cool and worth watching. Of course the boys won and Regina had to pay the price which was admitting to them that Iron Man was the best comic book character of all time. She wasn't happy about it but he and Henry could see the love and humor flashing in her dark brown eyes. Like her, he didn't know what they were yet but it didn't stop him from wrapping his arm around her, lovingly holding her close. His chest constricted as she subconsciously leaned into his embrace in her sleep.

Regina couldn't ever remember waking up feeling so relaxed. It wasn't until she heard Jason's voice did she realize where she was. She opened her eyes to the realization of her being in Jason's arms and the credits rolling down the screen. She had fallen asleep again but that wasn't the first thing that came to mind. She was cuddled into Jason's side and abruptly sat up. If it wasn't so dark he would have seen the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Jason, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you," she said, her voice shaking with embarrassment. Henry watched the exchange in confusion. He's never seen his mom like this. She was always in control and it was strange to see her so shaky, especially around other people.

"Hey, it's ok. You can use me as a pillow anytime," he teased as he stood and help her up. Henry didn't miss the way Regina was speechless afterwards or the way their hands stayed clasped together even after Jason helped her up. Something wasn't right here. Unfortunately as he ran ahead of them, he didn't even notice that their hands never parted until they walked out into the bright hall. If he noticed he would have put two and two together right there and then.

* * *

It wasn't long till Jason had pulled up in front of Snow and Emma's apartment building, having picked up both Regina and Henry at the mansion before the movie started. Emma had called a few minutes ago and said the case was going to be an all-nighter so as Henry rushed upstairs to pack his clothes for the night, Regina and Jason waited in the car. It was a weird awkward silence which was strange because this was the first time they had one. They were always comfortable in each other's presence. Maybe it was because of the way they had held hands after the movie. They just couldn't seem to let go.

"Uh Jason, what are we exactly," Regina asked, being the first one to break the silence. He looked over at her and she felt herself melting in his brown eyes. She held her breath as he reached over and took her hand. She didn't take a breath until he finally spoke.

"We can be whatever you want us to be. It's obvious we have something Regina and I want to give this a try but only if you want to." He lifted his other hand and gently placed it on her cheek, caressing it. The gesture was so loving she had to keep her emotions in check. She couldn't let herself cry in front him. No one besides her children or Daniel had ever looked at her or treated her the way he did. She hardly ever experienced pure love and it was in that moment that she knew what she truly wanted. Never mind the guilt and doubts she was having earlier. Right now all that mattered was being with Jason.

"You... I want you," she said softly, her voice cracking with emotion and before she knew it Jason's lips were on hers. It was sweet at first but then she deepened it and their movements became fast and passionate. One of her hands were on the back of his neck while his remained on her cheek and his other one tangled itself in her dark hair. This feeling was so foreign to her. Here was someone who was willing to be with her. This wasn't someone she was trying to force or manipulate into staying with her. This was actually finally real and just as they pulled away for air Henry came rushing out of the building with his backpack. Their hearts were beating fast in their chests and their breathing was labored. That kiss was even better than the one from last night and Regina had barely even registered Henry coming in and Snow, who had help Henry pack, standing on the porch and waving goodbye. Her lips were red and swollen and she could feel her heart beating in her chest but she hardly cared. Jason was with her because he wanted to. This was real and in this moment in time, as an equally flushed Jason drove away, that was all that mattered.

* * *

**The dancing scene with Regina was inspired by the movie "50 First Dates" where Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore's characters were dancing in the parking lot of the diner lol I love that part and couldn't help but be inspired to write something like that in this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10 Because I'm His Mother

**I might have made Emma a little harsh in this chapter but under the circumstances she has every right to be mad and when you're that scared you can't control what comes out of your mouth. I still love her! lol Enjoy and I'll update soon :) Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 10 Because I'm His Mother

When they got home, Regina had ended up inviting Jason to stay for dinner which he gladly accepted. The evening had gone as well as their day. Not only did she get to spend time with her son, she and Jason finally had the talk followed by a heated make out session in the car that left them both literally breathless.

Boyfriend…

Wow that still sounded so weird to her. Daniel was the only person she had been with but sadly it was a relationship that never got the chance to flourish and Leopold… Well he treated her more as an object than a wife. She was nervous but at the same time ecstatic. She's never been in a real genuine relationship where she didn't have to worry about either getting caught by her mother or the next time she was forced to perform her _wifely duties _against her will. No, this she planned on making it work. She wanted this to work.

Regina did worry about Henry though. He seemed sullen and quiet since they got home. What she didn't know was he had saw them kissing and was taking it pretty hard. It wasn't that he didn't want his mom to be happy. He was just scared. He had pushed her away in the past and even though their relationship was still improving, in his twelve year old mind it now seemed to him that he's pushed her too far away to the point where she was finding happiness with someone else and she might just forget about him. She might just give up trying to salvage their relationship. He feared it was too late for them. He loved Emma but Regina was still his mother and the truth was he'll always need her. This was why he was so upset that Regina was falling for Jason.

"Henry, are you ok? You hardly touched your food," Regina said. They were eating at the table with Regina sitting at the head and Jason and Henry each sitting next to her. Henry had spent the better part of dinner pushing his food around with his fork and only tuning in on Jason and Regina's conversation when he was addressed. Regina automatically knew something was wrong because he can talk someone's ear off but instead he was unnaturally quiet and moody.

"I'm just not hungry. Can I be excused?"

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked, her tone full of worry as she reached over and placed the back of her hand on his forehead in a motherly way. "You don't seem to have a fever."

"I'm not sick," he grumbled in annoyance as he pulled away. Regina seemed to be taken aback from his tone of voice.

"Ok Henry, why don't you take your dish to the sink and go choose the movie. Jason and I will join you in a few minutes," she said in a tone he only heard when he was in trouble and she was barely keeping her patience. He knew he shouldn't have talked so rudely to her but he couldn't help but feel resentment at the two adults. Yet, he knew better to provoke her any further and simply did what he was told without another word but instead of getting the DVD ready he ran up to his room and snuck out his window since the front door was viewable to the dining room. Since Emma was working and he had no idea where she was in this storm he figured he could stay with Snow. He didn't care that it was raining or that his mother would be worried sick the moment she discovered his absence. He just needed to get out of there and go home where he didn't have to be reminded of the possibility of losing Regina to this other man.

Jason could feel the tension between mother and son even after Henry had left. In fact he could sense the longing in Regina everytime she talked about him. During their coffee date he knew something in the past must have happened to put so much distance between the two.

"Regina, are you ok?" he asked softly. Her brown eyes never left the door where Henry had disappeared. It wasn't until she heard Jason speak that she finally turned her gaze to meet his. Her eyes were full of hurt from how she had to scold Henry the way she did. Ever since she started trying to be a better person, she hasn't had the reason to discipline him. Henry was a good kid and rarely acted out. His attitude not only worried her, it hurt her deeply.

"I haven't scolded him like that since…" she trailed off, shaking her head in disappointment before averting her gaze. "I'm sorry dear but I seem to have lost my appetite." Her voice was heavy with barely controlled emotion as she stood and took her dish to the kitchen.

"Gina, wait," Jason said as he too grabbed his plate and followed her. She had already started washing the dishes when he entered. He didn't say a word as he approached her and pulled her by her waist, turning her and bringing her into a comforting hug. She wanted to cry but she didn't. She did what Snow despised so much… she bottled up her emotions and simply just held on to Jason as if she were going to lose him if she lets go. She was afraid of looking weak in front of him for reasons she didn't know why.

"It's ok," he whispered. "Just go talk to him." She pulled away at those words.

"It's not that easy," she said. "Henry and I… well… we're not as close as we used to be."

"Because of the return of his mother," he stated.

"It's so much more than that," she whispered, her voice cracking under the strain of keeping her emotions intact. _If only I could tell you…_

"It's been a long day. Maybe he just needs to blow off some steam," he said softly, his tone comforting as he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. His hand rested on her cheek when they pulled away and met each other's gaze. It was as if he knew exactly what to do to make her feel better.

"I'm going to go," he whispered, his voice husky from the kiss. "I think it be best if you two spent some time alone together." She didn't want him to go but she knew maybe that's what Henry needed at the moment and maybe they might even have a talk as to what's bothering him.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, her voice just as breathless. The distance between them was closed and she can feel his heart beating against her chest.

"Don't be sorry Gina. I had a great time today and Henry is a great kid." He kissed her one more time. This one lasted longer and when they pulled away Regina suddenly missed his warm body against hers. She took his hand and led him to the door.

"I'll call you later," he said, his hand squeezing hers and with one last kiss Jason stepped out into the pouring rain. The house was deathly quiet once she closed the door and it was then that she realized Henry wasn't in the living room. In fact she heard him run upstairs and she knew he never came down. Something was wrong and she rushed into his room only to find it empty with the window wide open and a rope made of sheets hanging on the window sill.

_No! No! No! No! _

There was no way he'll survive out in this storm and she practically ran to the window and leaned out, trying to see through the howling wind and rain to see if Henry was down in the yard. There was no sign of him.

"Henry!" she cried. Her heart was beating rapidly out of fear even as she ran down the stairs and out the door. She didn't even bother to grab her jacket or even an umbrella. She didn't care that she was getting soaked or was freezing to death. All that was racing through her mind was Henry and after searching his usual hiding spots in the backyard she got in her car, determined to find that kid before anything bad happens. God, he could get pneumonia or hypothermia. What the hell was he thinking? With shaking hands, she started the ignition and before she can pull out of the driveway her cell rang. It was Snow.

"Snow? Henry ran off and I have no idea where he is," she cried, her voice shaking with fear and coldness.

"Hey, hey it's ok. Take a breath Regina. He's with me and he's safe." Her voice was comforting and Regina let the loving tone of her stepdaughter's words calm her. She was quiet and took a deep breath, desperately trying to calm herself. Out of everything she had been through in her life she has never felt so terrified as she did now.

"Regina? Are you there?"

"Yeah… yes I'm here dear." Her voice was still shaking and it didn't go unnoticed by Snow. She knew how scared Regina must have been because when Henry had showed up soaked through to the skin she was terrified for his safety and then she got angry. He risked his health and safety and not to mention how scared he knew Regina was going to get once she found out he was gone. Henry was obviously holding back what he was feeling and she had given up trying to talk to him and sent him across the hall to his home to change. Now as she talked to Regina she was standing outside of Emma's door, making sure he didn't go anywhere else as she waited for him to change.

"Come talk to him Regina. I lectured him as a stepsister and grandma should but he's holding something back and I can't get through to him."

"Ok… I'm on my way."

* * *

She didn't even bother to go back inside and change, so in her wet clothes and shivering almost violently Regina sped towards Snow's apartment complex. She parked the car and ran up the steps and knocked loudly on Snow's door. She was so cold but she wouldn't let herself think of her own needs until she saw Henry. Even though Snow said he was safe, she needed to see it for herself. The door opened and Snow took in her stepmother's appearance.

"Regina, you're soaked!" she said worriedly but Regina could care less at the moment and Snow could see the fear in her eyes. At the moment, she would let Regina go to Henry and then she'll worry about the state she was in.

"Where's Henry?"

"He's in the loft." Regina gave her a single nod of thanks before turning towards the loft.

"Henry, come down." Snow hated the sound of her voice. It was full of fear, worry, and relief all clustered together along with the fact that she was shaking so hard from the cold.

Slowly and hesitantly Henry came down the stairs. He knew he was in trouble. At the time when he made the choice to climb over that window sill, he just didn't care but now he wished he had thought about the consequences. Regina's expression was stern but behind the anger he can see the raw fear shinning in her eyes. He remained quiet, looking sorry as she approached him and knelt down to his level. She simply looked him over as if she were searching for injuries and when she was satisfied he was ok she met his eyes and embraced him into a relief filled hug.

"Henry, what were you thinking?" she asked, her voice soft but as stern as her expression and he knew whether or not he lived with Emma she was probably going to ground him for life.

"I don't know," he mumbled and she abruptly pulled away at those words, her hands still gently gripping his arms. He didn't miss the way she was shivering and it was then that he realized just how much danger he put himself by running off in that storm.

"That's not an answer Henry. What on earth made you think you could just run away in the middle of a storm? Did you not think about your safety or the fact that you scared me half to death? You could've been killed!"

"I'm sorry!" he cried, his voice shaking with suppressed tears. She was scaring him. Never in his life had he seen her so small and terrified. "I wasn't thinking!"

"No, you weren't Henry!" she snapped and regretted it instantly when he winced away from her and ran back upstairs. She watched him go, her expression full of hurt as Snow approached her and intervened.

"Regina, come on. You're freezing. Let's get you warmed up before you get sick," she said as she helped her stepmother up.

"I… didn't mean to… to scare him. I just…" Regina was now shivering violently making it hard for her to talk.

"Shh, I know…" Snow comforted her as she led her to the bathroom and wrapped a towel around her shaking shoulders. Henry had scared her to death. She didn't mean to lose her temper and raise her voice like that. She needed to apologize.

"I need to talk to him," she said, intent on leaving but Snow stopped her.

"No, first calm down and dry up before you get pneumonia or something. Then you can talk to him." Her voice was as stern as Regina's had been a while ago. Maybe a year ago before they called it truce Snow probably would have been too afraid to talk this way to her stepmother but now things were different and Snow wasn't letting her risk her health a moment longer.

"Snow, please!"

"Regina! You're shaking so hard you can barely talk! Now take off these clothes and I'll bring you some dry ones."

"No, I'll be fine just let me talk to him first and then you can fuss over me as much you like dear."

"You are just as bad Henry. You're angry at him for risking his health and here you are doing the same…"

Regina was about to protest but Snow stopped her.

"Regina, quiet. Give yourselves both some time to calm down and when you're done and can stop shaking long enough to form sentences then you can talk to him as long as you like." Snow was sure Regina was going to angrily bite back but instead she watched as her resolved crumbled and all that was left was the fear.

"He scared me Snow." Her voice was barely above a whisper and the shaking made her look even more small and vulnerable. Snow's stern expression eased as she embraced her in a loving hug, desperately trying to calm the distraught and soaked woman.

"Oh honey, I know," Snow whispered and she felt Regina melting into her arms. The shaking was unnerving so Snow pulled away too soon for Regina's liking and grabbed another towel and wrapping it around her as well.

"Dry up and I'll bring you some clothes ok." Regina nodded and before Snow could leave, Regina stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Snow, thank you." Snow smiled at those sincere words and lightly gave her trembling hand a squeeze.

"Anytime Regina."

* * *

All Snow had was a pair of flannel sleep shorts and one of Charming's oversized black shirts that she can lend Regina. It was bad enough Regina would have to wear shorts and she didn't want to subject her into wearing a tank top. Regina hardly cared though and as she quietly climbed the stairs she mentally went over in her head on what to say to her son. She can hear Snow in the kitchen talking to Emma on the phone and she knew without a doubt that Emma was going to drop whatever she was doing and come over as soon as possible. For now, she would worry about Emma's reaction later. She made it to the top and pushed open the door. Her heart broke at the sight of Henry lying face down on the bed, his face buried in his pillow. She didn't say a word as she got on the bed and lied next to him.

"Henry," she said softly and when she didn't get a response out of him she spoke anyway. "What you did was wrong. Anything could have happened to you and it scared me not knowing where you were. That's why I was so angry and I know now that how I handled it was wrong too. I'm sorry Henry and I know you are too so please would you look at me?" It took a moment and when he finally looked up Regina looked hopefully into his eyes. She didn't want them to be angry at each other.

"You look funny in grampa's shirt," he said and Regina couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Come here," she said, her eyes full of affection as he cuddled into her side. "What's going on Henry? Why were you so angry at dinner and felt the need to run away?" He was quiet for a second until he finally decided to tell her what was really bothering him.

"I saw you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"You and Jason… I saw you kissing in the car and that means you two love each other and you'll give up on me and forget me because he makes you happy and it's too late to fix things between us. I pushed you away too much and now you don't need me because you have your new boyfriend. It made me mad just looking at you two." The last sentence he said so quietly that Regina had barely heard him but she did and everything he had said made her understand why he had been so moody since they got home.

"Henry," she said, reaching down and tilting his chin so he would meet her eyes. "None of that is true. I love you and as for Jason I don't know if we love each other yet buts it's too soon for that. The point is whether or not we do fall in love I will never forget you or give up on you. You make me happy dear. You and Snow are what makes me want to be better. I can never forget about you, please understand that."

"I do now," he said, averting his gaze in shame as the realization that she was right dawned on him.

"Next time please talk to me, or talk to Emma if you can't. Don't run off like that again."

"I won't, I'm sorry mom. I never meant to scare you."

"I know and I didn't mean to scare you either. The fact that you were out there in this storm terrified me Henry. I didn't think I'd see you again. That's why I snapped at you. It was wrong and I'm truly sorry dear."

"I know," he said as he hugged her, burying his face in her chest. She smiled down at him and brushed the hair from his forehead before giving him a soft kiss.

"I love you mom," he said and by the sound of his voice she knew he was on the verge of falling asleep.

"I love you too now get some sleep." He didn't reply and she knew at that moment he was asleep. She held on to him and she wasn't sure how long she was lying there thinking about the recent events before she heard Emma coming in. By the sound of her movements and Snow's hushed whispering, she knew Emma was pissed and that she would have to talk to her. Careful as to not wake Henry, she got up from the bed and brought the covers up to his shoulders. When she was satisfied that he was asleep and comfortable, she placed a kiss on his forehead and quietly went downstairs.

Emma was in the kitchen behind the counter, obviously having a heated discussion with her mother. It wasn't until she saw Regina then she angrily stride over to her and Regina could see she was desperately holding back from smacking her in the face.

"I leave you alone with my son for one night and I hear he runs away in the middle of a storm. How the hell could you let that happen?" Her voice was angry and Regina couldn't help but let her own temper flare at the accusation and the fact that Emma referred to Henry as only her son.

"Oh, so this is my fault? My kids a runner Miss Swan. He runs when he's upset. You should know that better than anyone!"

"Yeah well so should you Regina and yet you were too distracted by your boyfriend to realize he had ran off!"

"Emma!" Snow warned.

"No, don't bring him into this," Regina said, her voice hoarse with anger and she could feel the magic she suppressed so long ago flowing through her veins like a reawakened predator ready to take its first kill.

"Don't defend her!" Emma snapped at her mother, ignoring Regina's rage filled words. She didn't even notice the way she was clenching her fists in attempt to keep the magic under control. She never had full control over it when she was angry and right now was no different. Emma turned her gaze back to the former Evil Queen.

"Henry could have died under your watch and I regret ever trusting you with him tonight. We're done Regina. Henry is grounded and you are not to see him unless I say otherwise." Those words hit Regina like a ton of bricks. Her heart shattered and it made her even more angry. The magic was building inside her.

"Do you really think you can keep his mother from him? I raised him! I took care of him! He's my son! So you don't get to tell me what's best for him! I know what's best for him because I'm his mother!"

"You may have raised him, but he chose me," Emma said, her voice low but harsh with anger and before anyone could stop it Regina's magic was unleashed and Emma flew back against the wall.

"Emma!" Snow cried worriedly as she rushed over and helped her daughter up. Emma's eyes flashed with anger as she locked her gaze with Regina.

"There's no way I'll let you see him now. That stunt just proves you haven't changed. You will always be evil and Henry will always be in danger as long as you have magic." Those words were cruel and Regina's anger faded into remorse. She shifted her gaze from Emma to Snow and could see the conflict in her eyes as to who to side with. Snow knew Emma was being harsh but Regina shouldn't have used magic. Regina hurt her daughter and as much as she knew Emma was wrong for the things she said, she literally felt her heart stop when she saw Emma slamming into that wall. She decided to remain neutral and perhaps lecture them later when things had calmed down but Regina took Snow's lack of speaking up for her as a betrayal and she darkly narrowed her eyes at her stepdaughter.

"If that's what you want then fine. As long as I carry magic I'm evil and therefore don't deserve to be part of this family."

"Regina…" Snow said, her voice full of grief but Regina ignored her and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.


	11. Chapter 11 I Know You Miss Her

**I managed to get a chapter in before work. Enjoy and thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 11 I Know You Miss Her

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to her?" Jason asked as her phone rang for the fifth time that morning. He and Regina were sitting on the couch together with her cuddled into his side as he held her. He had come over to invite her for breakfast and when he sensed something was wrong she had told him what happened the night before except for the part about using magic on Emma. Using magic again after so long felt strange as if she were a drug addict getting her first fix after a year of being clean. She didn't plan on using it again but the need was still there. Even though she had just lost her family she didn't plan on going back to her old ways anytime soon. She still had Henry even if she was banned from seeing him and plus she still had Jason. It hurt that Snow turned her back on her after everything they've done to fix their once broken relationship. Now that she was gone Regina realized that for the past year Snow had become her best friend and now that she was gone… it hurt deeply. Emma was right, no matter what she'll always be evil. It was indeed the price she paid for using magic.

"I have nothing to say to her," she said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Like you said, you and Emma are both good friends with Mary Margaret. Maybe she just didn't know who to side with. Maybe she was staying neutral," he suggested, running his hand through her short dark hair in comfort. Regina scoffed in disbelief.

"No, she clearly made her choice," she answered which was followed by another sneeze. Jason frowned in contemplation.

"Gina, you've been sneezing all morning. Are you getting sick?"

"No," she grumbled stubbornly, clearly in denial. She did feel a little off today. Her throat was tickling her and her sinuses felt as if they were going to be stuffed up in a few hours. It's all in her mind, she tried convincing herself. She never got sick since coming to Storybrooke except for when her mother had magically made her ill but that didn't count.

"Really," he said, his voice teasing. He could tell she was coming down with something even if she wouldn't admit it. She was dressed in black slacks and a gray sweatshirt and besides from her riding clothes this was the most casual he had ever seen her. She seemed to be listless in his arms as if she simply just didn't have the energy to hold herself up and by the sound of her voice he can tell that her throat was bothering her.

"Jason, I never get sick. That's a fact."

He let the comment go as he thought about the reason why she was getting sick. She should have called him. He would have been there for her. He would have kept her from going out in the storm without a jacket.

"You could have called me you know," he said softly, meeting her gaze.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"I could have been there with you."

"I know but I don't think it would have been a good idea if Henry saw you so soon before our talk."

"That's right, because I'm trying to steal you away," he said smugly making Regina smile affectionately.

"Don't flatter yourself dear."

"I will talk to him though if it's aright with you, just so that he knows I'm not trying to take you away from him." Those words were said with so much care and Regina looked up at him in awe.

"You would do that?" The fact that he cared about her son's feelings meant so much to her. He leaned down and kissed her softly. It felt like ages but really it only lasted a few minutes before they pulled away.

"Henry is a good kid and I don't want him to worry about losing you." She smiled, a beautiful glowing smile and he couldn't help but kiss her once more and when the need for air became too much he started placing loving kisses on her neck, making her shiver with approval. The feel of his barely visible scruff felt good against her skin and she leaned into his kisses, tilting her head slightly back to give him better access. It wasn't till the sound of the phone ringing once more then they pulled away with labored breathing. Snow was calling again, she knew it was Snow and the sudden reminder of losing her made it hurt so much more. She sadly rested her head on Jason's shoulder and she felt him placing a soft kiss on her head.

"I know you miss her Gina. Just answer the phone."

"What am I supposed to say?" Her voice was shaking with grief and all he wanted to do was hold her. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her lightly on the lips, their faces just inches apart when they pulled away.

"Just tell her how you feel," he whispered. He seemed to have said the wrong thing because Regina seemed to retreat. She sat up, putting distance between them and he could see the change in her facial expression as if a wall had suddenly gone up. He wasn't sure as to what just happened but he could see her closing herself off.

"I'm not talking to her," she said in a clipped tone. She hated discussing feelings especially when she didn't even know what she was feeling. Her mask was on and this time Snow wasn't here to pull it off. She didn't care. She had emotionally closed herself off for years before Snow put a stop to it. It was only a matter a time before she went back to her old habits.

"She's your best friend."

"Not anymore," she said, her voice void of emotion as she got up and pulled the phone cord from the wall, putting an end to Snow's insistent ringing.

* * *

Emma walked into her mother's apartment to see her sitting at the kitchen counter with the phone. Her eyes were full of worry and with a guilty conscious Emma knew exactly who the concern was for. She hanged up with a sigh.

"What is it?" she asked.

"She disconnected her phone."

"Snow, what I said to her… I was angry ok."

"I understand Emma but did you really have to call her evil? You know she is anything but that. She's changed so much and now it's like we're back at square one. I can't even talk to her now."

"She used magic on me Snow!"

"I know but she was angry Emma. She couldn't control it. That doesn't make her evil and you know as much as I that she would never use magic to hurt Henry." Emma seemed to think about it for a second and realized with annoyance that her mother was right. Maybe she had gone too far last night. Regina was right when she said Henry was a runner. He runs off plenty of times when she herself was watching him so what was so different last night when he ran away from Regina? Maybe it was the fact that he was now living with her did she feel that she had to be more responsible for his safety and it was then that she realized that what she felt last night is what Regina must have felt everytime he ran off in the past to be with his real mom. She really needed to talk to this kid about running away but first she needed to apologize to Regina. It really wasn't her fault. From her own experience, Henry was quick and sneaky and she now knew that she didn't have a right to keep him from her. Regina has the law on her side as to whose son he was and she was lucky that the other woman didn't threaten to take back custody. All that mattered to Regina was Henry's happiness even if it meant letting him go. Great, now she felt even more guilty and thought maybe she deserved more than being thrown against a wall.

"I hate when you're right," Emma grumbled as she plopped down on the stool next to Snow.

"What do we do Emma? She thinks she's not part of this family anymore."

"I'm going to go talk to her," Emma said confidently but Snow stopped her.

"No, let me. Please Emma. She looked at me with so much hurt and betrayal. I need to make things right and then you could apologize."

* * *

It was the early afternoon when Snow finally had the courage to come over. Regina had left her car last night so Snow decided to bring it back as well as her now washed and dried clothes and heels. She approached the front door and rang the doorbell and thought it was strange when no one answered. She had called her office a while ago and was told Regina had taken the day off for some unknown reason. Snow thought maybe she was just too upset to go to work but when Regina finally opened the door after the third ring, Snow saw what was wrong. Regina looked terrible and briefly wondered if it was just exhaustion from last night or if she was sick.

"You… what are you doing here?" Regina's voice was cold and Snow realized with guilt that Regina's walls were up.

"I'm here to talk Regina."

"I don't want to talk," she said and just as she was about to close the door Snow stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Regina, I'm sorry ok. Please just talk to me." She held up the neatly folded clothes and heels as if it were a piece offering and Regina angrily met her gaze. Even though she was angry and wanted nothing more than to shut Snow out she couldn't and her resolve melted. She shrugged her arm away, took her clothes, and turned away before stepping inside without a word. She left the door open and Snow took that as an invitation to inside.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked as she followed Regina to the living room and watched as she set the clothes down on the coffee table before uncharacteristically plopping down on the couch and pulling a blanket up over her shoulders.

"I'm fine," she said irritably. Snow sat on the recliner, not sure where to start.

"Are you going to talk or not because some of us have things to do," Regina said although her tone lacked the usual punch and she simply just sounded tired.

"Right, Regina what happened yesterday was out of line. Emma shouldn't have said those things. You shouldn't have used magic and I…" She trailed off when she realized Regina's cold expression and the fact that she wasn't even looking at her. She got up and sat on the couch next to her stepmother and she literally felt her chest constrict when Regina recoiled away from her. The mask was up and what Snow wanted more than anything was to pull it down. She reached out so that Regina would look at her.

"I should have stood up for you when you needed me. There was no excuse but when I saw Emma flying into that wall I was speechless. I was shocked that you had resorted back to magic and used it on my daughter. You could have seriously hurt her Regina." At those words, Regina angrily pulled away.

"I don't need a lecture from you Snow. I get what I did was wrong. I'm evil ok, I admit that."

"You're not evil," Snow said sternly. Regina scoffed.

"Your daughter said it herself and for a moment I know you believed her."

"No I didn't. That's not who you are Regina; we've been through this. I was just conflicted and a little disappointed in you too. I know it's hard to control your magic when emotions are high but I thought you loved me enough not to use it on my child." The words disappointment and love made Regina's cold expression falter for just a second. She never thought in her life that being a disappointment to Snow can hurt so much. She never meant to make Snow doubt her for even a second. She was just so angry last night and she didn't even realize what she was doing to Emma before it was too late. As much as Emma and Snow were in the wrong last night, so was she. They all were.

"Regina," Snow said after a moment of heavy silence. "You know I don't like it when you close yourself off."

"What do you care? I'm not part of your family anymore," she said matter of factly, meeting Snow's gaze for a second before looking away.

"How could you even say that? Just because you slipped once and used magic doesn't mean we're going to disown you. You're my mother Regina." At those words Regina didn't say anything and her mask was still stubbornly in place, making Snow feel even worse about last night. Regina really did hate her now and all she could feel was an incredible sense of grief and loss for the woman she had come to know so well in the past year. Snow sighed in defeat. There really was no getting through to this woman that had once been her best friend.

"Alright Regina, I tried to make things right but I understand if you hate me now. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

No, that's not true! She doesn't hate her and Regina needed her to know that and as Snow stood Regina grabbed her arm tightly before she could walk away. She knew everything Snow had said was true but her pride and stubborn nature kept her from what she really wanted… making amends with her best friend and stepdaughter.

"Snow wait, I don't hate you," she said, her voice strain with emotion and Snow could see the carefully placed mask crumble before her eyes. "I'm just mad that you didn't stick up for me but I can never hate you… not again." Her Regina, the Regina she knew so well was sitting before her instead of the emotionless shell that was here just moments ago and Snow couldn't help but let the tears fall. She was so scared that she may have lost her again and that the hate Regina had once harbored would come back with a vengeance but those words got rid of those fears and now all she could feel was immense relief.

"Snow no, I didn't mean to make you cry," Regina said as she got up and hugged her stepdaughter. The gesture was so loving and Snow felt herself melting in her arms.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered and the sound of her voice broke Regina's heart and she never felt as guilty as she did now. She shouldn't have over reacted. Regina pulled away and reached out to dry Snow's subsiding tears.

"I'm here ok," she said softly, giving her a small smile. By the touch of Regina's warm hand and the way her cheeks were flushed, Snow knew something was wrong and her expression grew concerned.

"What?" Regina asked as Snow placed the back of her hand on her forehead and then to her cheek.

"Regina you have a low fever."

"It's just from the level of emotions in this room. It's making me ill," Regina stated as Snow pushed her back down on the couch. Regina gave her a questioning glare.

"What are you doing?"

"You're sick."

"No, I'm not," Regina protested right before she sneezed.

"I'm going to bring you some soup and medicine," Snow said as she made Regina lie down against her will and covered her with the blanket.

"Don't bother," she started to say before Snow interrupted her.

"Regina, you're coming down with the flu because you decided to half drown yourself during a below freezing storm in Maine. Why couldn't you curse us somewhere like Florida?"

"I was going to say that Jason is already on it. He was here this morning and even though I insisted I was fine he's planning on bringing me soup during his lunch break and as for Florida, I hate the heat." Snow smiled as she sat on the coffee table across from Regina who sat up but Snow only pushed her back down.

"Ah so he wouldn't take no for an answer. I like him. He's perfect for you," she said thoughtfully. Regina was getting frustrated with Snow coddling her and had given up trying to sit up.

"What are you insinuating dear?" she asked.

"I love you Regina but sometimes you're too stubborn for your own good and the fact that Jason doesn't put up with that is actually perfect." Regina laughed and Snow was surprised. She was expecting her to deny that trait.

"So what, you two plan on nursing me back to health…." Regina seemed to trail off and Snow could see by the look on her face that she realized something unpleasant.

"Regina?"

"Snow, I'm going to be gross once this thing fully kicks in. You can't let him see me like this. It's bad enough he saw me dressed like this."

"Dressed like what? Casual?" Snow asked in amusement. Regina can be funny when she panicked over what Jason might think of her appearance.

"This isn't funny! I'm going to be contagious and sick and…Just don't let him try to take care of me, please."

"You're going to need someone here with you." Regina huffed at Snow's statement.

"Fine, you could stay here and coddle me as long as you keep him out."

"Deal, now I'm going to run to the store and pick up some medicine," Snow said as she stood and pushed Regina who had immediately sat up, back down. "And you are going to stay on this couch."

"What did I get myself into?" Regina sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. Snow smiled.

"Try to get some rest," she said and before she could leave Regina spoke up once more.

"Snow, I really am sorry for everything." She looked back at her with a soft smile, her eyes shining with the kind of love only a child could have for their parent.

"I am too Regina."


	12. Chapter 12 What Were You Thinking?

**Thank you for your reviews!:) Did anyone else see the finale for OUAT? It was amazing! I can't wait till season 3! Fall can't come soon enough but at least we still have fanfic to keep us from going crazy lol Sorry this chapter is so short. This is just one of those transition chapters. I'll try to make the next one longer but for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12 What Were You Thinking?

As much as Regina wanted to rebel against Snow's order of staying put on that couch, exhaustion won her over and she found herself in a light sleep until she was awaken by a warm gentle hand on her cheek. She smiled softly as she recognized that touch. Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt his soft lips on hers. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. It was then that the sickness finally hit her. She felt terrible. Her sinuses were stuffed and her throat was killing her not to mention how warm the room suddenly became. She looked up at Jason's concerned face.

"Gina, you're burning up," he said. He was worried and she can tell. Great, now she wouldn't be able to get him to leave which she had planned on doing after he dropped off her soup. She didn't want him seeing her so sick... so weak and not to mention contagious.

"Mary Margaret went to go pick up some medicine," she whispered as she tried sitting up and like Snow had done earlier he lied her back down.

"No, don't get up," he said. "I'll be back." She felt too sick to protest and simply just did as he asked. He came back with some water and a cool hand towel. After helping her drink the water, he placed the towel on her forehead and she closed her eyes in pleasure. It felt so cool against her flushed skin and she didn't even have the energy to worry about Jason seeing her like this. She guessed he can stay till Snow returned.

"So you and Mary Margaret made up?" he asked as he continued to cool her down. She opened her eyes and literally felt herself melting at the affection she saw in his soft brown eyes. No one besides Snow had ever took care of her like this and the rush of emotions was exhilarating.

"Yeah, we did," she whispered, sounding out of it as if she were on the verge of sleep.

"I'm glad, now get some sleep," he said just as they heard the door open and close, followed by Snow's footsteps.

"Jason hi, is she ok?" she asked as she approached them with concern.

"No actually," he said as he stood. Regina had fallen into a fever induced sleep. "She's burning up and I'd hate to leave her alone."

Snow could see the genuine concern in his eyes. She glanced at Regina to see her asleep and noticed the packaged bowl of soup from Granny's on the coffee table. She laid the bag of medicine next to it before moving to feel Regina's temperature for herself.

"She won't be. I'll be here with her till she gets better," she replied looking up at him.

"Are you sure? I can stay and call in," he said. He'd rather be here making sure she was ok than going back to work.

"I'm sure Jason. Go back to work and I'll call you if anything." She needed to stick with her end of the deal if she wanted to stay and that meant making sure Jason stayed away just for a few days. Hesitantly, he agreed and she felt bad for the longing look in his eyes as he knelt down beside his girl, his hand caressing her cheek before giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Get better Gina," he whispered and after saying his goodbyes with promises from Snow that she'll call, he finally left them alone. Snow locked the door once Jason left and went back to her sleeping stepmother. She looked flushed and tired and Snow knelt beside her to cool her down with the towel.

"Regina, what were you thinking?" she whispered to herself, thinking on how she had gotten sick in the first place. Snow couldn't help but think back about the last time Regina was burning up with fever. Cora had magically made her ill just to break her and use her for power. Snow was disgusted that Cora could even do that to her own daughter. She wondered how differently life would have turned out if Cora would have been the loving mother Regina never had. If Cora had simply loved her daughter then Regina would have married Daniel. Snow would have never lost her mother and Emma wouldn't have grown up alone but then Henry wouldn't have been born. She guessed there were some good that had come out of this whole mess that Cora and Rumplestiltskin created. She wasn't sure how long she was sitting there till Regina started to stir.

"Hey, how are you feeling," Snow whispered as Regina barely opened her eyes.

"Jason… he was here," she mumbled, her throat burning even as she whispered.

"He was worried but I convinced him to go back to work." Regina closed her eyes in relief.

"I'd hate if I get him sick," she said.

"I really don't think he cares about getting sick as long as you're being taken care of. I think he would have stayed if I didn't insist I'd call him every once in a while."

"I don't need to be checked up on," she said, not at all sounding like she had intended too. She sounded exhausted.

"He cares about you. That's part of being in a relationship."

"How do you know we're…" She was too upset yesterday and had never gotten around to telling Snow that she and Jason finally made it official.

"The way he looked at you before he left said it all," Snow said softly as she wiped Regina's forehead with the towel. "Congratulations by the way and I talked to David. He said it probably be a good idea if you stayed with us till you're better."

"Is that really necessary?" Regina complained to Snow's surprise. Regina never complains.

"This house is huge Regina. If you were upstairs and I were… let's just say in the kitchen getting you some water I wouldn't be able to hear you if you needed me or if you were to pass out or something. I'm just saying my place would be easier to look after you."

"Fine," she said, feeling too tired and too sick to argue.

"Great, let's go. David's on his way with the car."

"You planned this already? What if I were to say no?"

"We made a deal Regina and that means as long as I get to take care of you then I decide where I get to take care of you."

"You're driving me insane kid," she grumbled making Snow laugh as she headed towards the stairs to pack some of Regina's things.

* * *

Regina was practically out of it by the time Snow and David got her in the guest bedroom up in the loft. Emma had seen them bringing her in and as Snow was upstairs getting her settled, Emma nervously paced the floor with David sitting on the couch watching her. She was nervous. As soon as Regina woke up she planned on giving her an apology and to reassure her that she can still see Henry even if he was still grounded. She stopped her pacing the moment Snow came down from the loft.

"Is she awake?" Emma asked, trying not to sound too eager. She just wanted to get this over with already.

"No, she was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. She'll probably be out for the next few hours."

"Great, call me when she wakes up," Emma grumbled and Snow could see the flicker of guilt flashing in her eyes before she turned and left the apartment. Snow and David exchanged worried glances. They both knew she was beating herself up for the harsh words she had shouted at Regina. Snow had filled David in on what happened when he came back late last night.

"I'll go talk to her," Snow sighed, leaving David to keep an eye on the sleeping former Queen upstairs. She followed her daughter out into the hall.

"Emma, wait. She'll understand."

"Easy for you to say," she said, turning to face her mother. "Besides Henry you're the only one she completely trusts enough to forgive so easily. She only trusts me to a certain extent and after the way I treated her last night…" she trailed off, shaking her head in disgust for her own actions. Never mind that Regina threw her against a wall. Now that she thought about it, she felt like maybe she deserved it. "I hurt her way more than she hurt me."

"You were scared and she knows that," Snow said as she took her daughter's hand and affectionately brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "She'll understand."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because she was just as scared as you were when Henry had run away to Boston to find you which is also the same exact reason why she tried to run you out of town. Trust me Emma, she went through the same thing as you and felt the same fear. Fear makes people act without thinking."

Damn, she had a point. Emma sighed in defeat and she felt Snow squeezing her hand. "What if she tries to use magic again?" she asked.

"Honey, after everything she's done to change and the person she had become do you really think she's going to use magic to intentionally hurt you?"

"No but she's still Regina. She's scary when she's mad. Now I know why Henry doesn't act up around her."

Snow laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "You'll be ok. Just remember to be patient with her. You know how she gets when it comes to dealing with emotional confrontations," she advised before pulling away.

"Yeah I know, she closes herself off and gets hostile." Snow smiled softly as Emma began to visibly relax.

"I'll call you when she's feeling better enough to talk, for now why don't you go make sure Henry didn't get sick as well. It's enough that Regina's sick, we don't need Henry getting sick either."

Emma smiled warmly and was grateful that her mother's words had relaxed her nerves. She suddenly just felt tired and thought that maybe spending some time with Henry before her apology would be a good idea. Besides, the kid was smart for his age. Maybe he can help her figure out what to say without offending the once Evil Queen. After all, besides Snow he knew her better than anyone.

"Kay, I'll see you later Snow and thanks."


	13. Chapter 13 Maybe In Time

**Thank you so much for reviewing! This was a tough chapter to write and I feel like it might be a little rough so let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Chapter 13 Maybe… In Time

Just like Snow predicted, Regina was out for the rest of the day. It wasn't until the evening that Snow decided to check on her. She turned on the lamp and set the glass of water and bottle of medicine on the nightstand. She placed the back of her hand on Regina's forehead. She was still burning up, maybe even more so since she last checked. The touch seemed to wake her and Regina stirred in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Snow asked softly but instead of an answer Regina had suddenly gone into a coughing fit. Snow rubbed her back until they subsided.

"Here, drink this," she said as she grabbed the water and helped Regina take slow sips. She set the glass down and reached over to pick up the medicine.

"Please, tell me you're not going to make me drink that," she groaned, her voice way too hoarse for Snow's liking.

"What are you five?" Snow asked, amusement shinning in her eyes as she poured the red liquid in the small cup before helping Regina sit up so that she was leaning against the headboard.

"I don't have to be a child to not like taking medicine," she huffed making Snow chuckle in amusement.

"Regina, it'll help with your symptoms and it's for the night so it'll help you sleep better."

"Fine, give it here." Snow handed her the cup and with a look of disgust she swallowed the offending red liquid. "Ugh, now I know why Henry would rather put up a fight instead of taking this stuff. It's disgusting." At the sudden mention of her son Snow was reminded of Emma.

"Regina, Emma wants to talk to you. So maybe after you eat something you'd consider it. If you're not feeling up to it she can wait till later."

"It's about Henry isn't?" Regina asked.

"Part of it, she mostly just wants to apologize." Snow watched as Regina averted her eyes and the way her whole body tensed. Talking to Emma about what happened clearly made her uncomfortable. For so long Regina was emotionally closed off and even with all the progress she's made she still seemed to have trouble with emotional confrontations. Snow knew this issue would later serve as a problem in her relationship with Jason especially since he didn't know why she was so used to closing herself off. She thought about talking with Regina about that particular subject later, now she would just focus on getting her better. She reached out and placed her hand on her cheek. Regina found herself leaning into the touch and looked into her stepdaughter's eyes.

"Hey, don't close yourself off ok."

"I'll try not to."

* * *

After practically forcing Regina to at least eat a little of the reheated soup that Jason had bought Snow called Emma over. She made her way up the stairs and walked into what used to be her room. She was nervous but after some reassurance and helpful tips from Henry she felt more confident in what she was about to say. Regina was already sitting up with her arms folded across her chest, looking as regal as she can be even though her face was flushed and her nose was red. She looked terrible and Emma could only hope this wouldn't turn into a screaming match.

"Hey you're up, that's good," Emma said nervously. She also heard about the fight she put up with Snow when it came to eating but she didn't voice it. She knew Regina was feeling nowhere near ok and was simply trying to mask it for Emma's sake.

"Have a seat Miss Swan." Her voice was hoarse and she sounded tired, not at all like the Mayoral tone she had intended to use. Emma looked around and finally spotted a recliner in the corner by the bed. She sat down, facing Regina.

"Look Regina, I'm sorry ok. I know what I said wasn't fair and I had no right to accuse you for anything and most importantly I need you to know that I didn't mean it when I called you evil. You're family and that wasn't fair of me to say something like that." It was quiet for a second and Emma realized how tensed the room suddenly got.

"You want to talk about fairness?" Regina asked, her voice low but non-threatening. "You think it's fair to have my past thrown in my face everytime something bad happens or to feel so angry that my magic is out of control? I apologize for throwing you against that wall but it wasn't fair that you had practically backed me into a corner that night. It wasn't fair that you took Henry's choice and threw it in my face. I get that you were scared Miss Swan but you didn't have to be so cruel." The wall was going up and Emma could see it. She could see what Snow was talking about. Regina was putting on her mask and she wondered how on earth Cora had managed to damage her daughter so bad to the point where she felt the need to close herself up.

"I know and I'm sorry," Emma said as she got up and Regina watched her with mistrusted eyes. She knelt down beside her and Regina deliberately avoided her gaze.

"That's fine if you don't want to look at me but Regina please take off the mask. You can trust me."

Regina scoffed at those words. Sure she trusted Emma but emotionally no. She still managed to shut Snow out sometimes so why on earth would she trust the woman beside her. When Emma realized she wasn't going to get an answer she tried a different approach. She sat on the edge of the bed and she can see Regina tensing, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"I know what it's like to be hurt so badly to the point where you need to build all these walls to keep yourself from getting hurt. I grew up alone with no one to look after me and that made me hard. The difference with you Regina is that you were hurt by the one person who should have been there for you. I don't know a lot about psychology or your past but I know enough to know that not only was Cora abusive physically but emotionally too."

"What are you getting at?" Regina snapped, her gaze angrily finding Emma's. The walls were up, the mask was on, and Regina was more hostile than ever but Emma didn't back down.

"All I'm saying is that in order to heal and be a better person you need to learn to trust again. Before the curse was broken and Snow was Mary Margaret she told me something that I hadn't realized until then. This wall of yours Regina, it may keep out pain but it also may keep out love." She was referring to Jason and Regina knew that. What she and Emma didn't know was that earlier Snow had been thinking along the same lines as her daughter. The air was heavy between them but she can see Regina's defenses going down.

"Thank you for apologizing Emma. I appreciate it." The hostility was gone but the wall was still up and with much hesitation Emma decided just to leave it at that. She gave her a small smile before getting to her feet.

"I hope you feel better soon. I'll send Henry in later to say good night."

"You're letting me see him?" Her voice was so full of hope and Emma couldn't help but feel the guilt wash over her once more.

"Of course Regina. You're right. You're his mother and I have no right to keep him from you. I trust you and in time maybe emotionally you can trust me."

"Maybe… in time," she whispered and Emma let those words hang between them before quietly leaving the room.

* * *

The rest of the evening had gone well and after Henry had come to say goodnight Regina once again found herself in a deep sleep. It wasn't until two in the morning did Regina wake up feeling as if the room was spinning. She was going to be sick and after what seemed like an eternity of getting down the stairs, she went into the bathroom and threw up the soup she had eaten. She was on her knees kneeling by the toilet. Her throat was in agony and as she sat up she felt two hands pulling her against a warm body.

"It's ok… just relax," Snow whispered in her ear as she placed her hand on Regina's forehead, her body leaning weakly against her stepdaughter's. She was burning up more than ever and she wondered how she even managed to get down the stairs. "You're burning up. Let's get you back to bed."

She was about to help her stand but Regina quickly moved forward again and Snow held back her hair as she emptied her stomach once more. Tears streamed down her cheeks from the burning sensation in her throat and to make matters worse, once she was done throwing up she went into painful coughing fit. She could feel Snow rubbing her back in comfort as if she knew how much pain she was in. Not only was her throat in agony, her head felt as if it were full of pressure and the room felt as if it were a hundred degrees not to mention that the room was still spinning for her.

She had threw up a few more times again and Snow sat with her through it all. It wasn't till an hour later that Regina was sure she was done and Snow helped her to her feet. She was shaky and pale and Snow let her lean on her for support as she washed out her mouth in the sink.

"Are you ok to go up the stairs?" she asked, noticing how much of her energy was spent throwing up that soup and Snow mentally berated herself for making her eat it in the first place.

"I think so," she whispered and Snow could see the pain in her expression. Her voice was raspy and it seemed as if she couldn't speak any higher than a whisper.

"Oh Regina, you could barely talk," she said softly as she helped her out of the bathroom. She was exhausted and shaky as Snow helped her up the stairs. When she was finally in bed Snow gave Regina some more of the medicine and was surprised when she didn't have it in her to argue. She just swallowed it without a word of complaint. Snow reached out, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear before lovingly placing her hand on her cheek. Regina closed her eyes and leaned into Snow's cool touch against her burning skin.

"It's so hot in here," she barely whispered and Snow knew it was because of the fever.

"I'll be back," she said. She went down to kitchen for a cool towel and brought it back up to Regina with another glass of water. She needed to keep her hydrated after throwing up so much. After getting her to take a few generous sips Regina laid back down, her face full of discomfort. It broke Snow's heart to see her suffering like this.

"Do you want me to stay?" she whispered. Regina nodded and moved over so that Snow could climb in. She sat crossed legged on the bed beside Regina's head and to her surprise Regina weakly moved and laid her head in Snow's lap. She was shocked that Regina had been the first one to initiate any type of affection when it was usually Snow. It was as if Regina was trusting Snow to look out for her in this weakened state. The shock didn't last and she grabbed the pillow that Regina had abandoned.

"Here, let's get you comfortable," Snow whispered as she gently placed it on her lap and under Regina's head.

"You're safe here Regina. You can trust me." She didn't know why she felt the need to reassure her but she did. She lovingly smoothed her dark hair away from her face and placed the cool towel on her burning forehead. Within seconds Regina was asleep and Snow wasn't sure how long she was sitting there till she heard David coming in. She looked up at him for second before turning her gaze back to Regina.

"Hey, is she ok?" he asked.

"She's burning up and she threw up the soup earlier. I found her in the bathroom and brought her back up here."

"How long was she sick?" he asked as he sat on the recliner and watched as his wife sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard with Regina's head in her lap as she wiped her forehead with a cool towel.

"I don't know, an hour maybe. She could barely talk afterwards." David watched as she combed her fingers through Regina's dark locks and couldn't help but think how intimate it was. It was then that he noticed how relaxed Regina seemed to be in her stepdaughter's arms and briefly wondered if it was she or Snow that had first initiated the contact. It had to be Snow. Regina always seemed to be uncomfortable when it came to showing affection.

"I'm proud of you honey and I know I haven't exactly been understanding but I'm proud of Regina too. She's come along way… you both have." Snow's eyes shinned with love and she gave her husband a soft smile.

"Thank you," she whispered. Those words meant a lot and she could see in his eyes that they were genuine.


	14. Chapter 14 He Saw Her As Regina

**This chapter is just full of fluff :) **

**I lied! lol this story is nowhere near finished so it's not going to be a short story! ****Thank you for reading and reviewing and I'll update soon!**

* * *

Chapter 14 He Saw Her As Regina

It was a cool morning as Henry stood on the stool and brushed Black Heart's black shiny pelt. Since Regina wasn't able to take care of her horse, Henry decided to do it for her. He was as fond of Black Heart as Regina was and he could tell that the horse was missing her.

"Don't worry Black Heart. She'll be better in no time and she'll come see you," he said hopefully just as Jason approached the young boy. He was still checking in on the pregnant mare every morning and had just happened to see Henry in the stall before he could leave.

"Hey kid, speaking of your mom. How is she?"

"She still has sick cooties so Emma doesn't let me hang around her for too long just in case I'll get sick too." Jason laughed at his choice of words as he stroked Black Heart's nose and gave him a sugar cube that he had left over from feeding the pregnant mare.

"It's been two days," he said worriedly.

"Yeah, she hasn't gotten sick in a really long time so it's hitting her hard. That's what gran… I mean Mary Margaret says," he said, instantly correcting his words. He could only hope Jason wouldn't think too much of it. Luckily for Henry, he didn't.

"She's ok though, right?"

"Yeah she's just sleeping a lot." It was quiet for a few second and all they could hear was the sound of horses eating, neighing, and their hooves hitting the wooden floor. Jason decided to be the first to speak, deciding to get this talk off his chest. He needed the boy to know he cared about his mother and would never take her away from him.

"Henry, can I talk to you for a second."

"Yeah, sure," he said, wondering what this was about.

"Your mom told me what happened and well I just want you to know that I would never do anything to take her from you. I don't know what happened in the past or what had come between you but I do know that she loves you and she is trying her best to make up for whatever happened. I would never take her from you Henry."

"I know that… well now I do," Henry said, sounding remorseful for his behavior that night. It was then he looked up at Jason with a kind of protectiveness in eyes that only a son could possess for his mother.

"Do you love my mom?" he suddenly asked, catching Jason off guard. He liked her, but love? He wasn't sure neither of them we're ready for that. He was saved from answering when Henry spoke up once more.

"Mom says it's too soon but when you do don't hurt her." His voice was stern and Jason knew the kid meant business.

* * *

Regina woke up to a soft hand on her forehead and then moving to her cheek. She didn't feel hot or feverish anymore and she opened her eyes to see Snow sitting beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning. Looks like your fever broke. How are you feeling?"

"Like I haven't showered in two days," she replied, her voice raspy but not as painful as… was it last night that she was throwing up in the bathroom? She couldn't remember. That night when Snow held her seemed so long ago and everything was just one big blur. "How long has it been since you found me in the bathroom?"

"Two days. You were in a fever induced sleep and the few times you did wake up you seemed to be unaware of your surroundings."

"I don't remember waking up at all," she said as she moved to get up but it was too soon and the room started to spin. Seeing this, Snow laid her back down.

"Not too fast, you're still weak from the fever."

"But I want to shower," she whined making Snow laugh. "What?" she frowned.

"I didn't think it was possible to make whining look so regal."

"Snow!" she protested, not being able to keep the humor from her eyes.

"Alright, alright," Snow laughed as she helped Regina sit up. "But after you need to call Jason. He's worried sick over you."

"Really?" Regina asked softly as if she couldn't quite believe someone other than her family would be worried about her.

"Yes, of course he is," Snow said softly, placing her hand on her stepmother's cheek. "He cares about you so much. He would have come over if I let him." Regina seemed to be genuinely touched by this news and Snow could see the love for Jason shining in her eyes as she thought about him and the times they spent with each other. She suddenly wanted to be with him, to be in his arms, to kiss him, and to hear his voice.

"Can I call him now?" she asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"I thought you wanted to shower," Snow said, confused at her sudden change in mood.

"I do but I want to talk to him now."

"Alright, I'll bring you the phone but call me when you're done. I don't want you going down the stairs yourself right now, not until you're a little more steady on your feet."

"I'm not an invalid," Regina protested, trying to sound annoyed but failing hopelessly at it.

"If you want another reason to end up in the hospital with another concussion then be my guest," Snow said with a small laugh in her voice as she left the room, leaving Regina to pout.

* * *

"I'm glad to hear you're alive," Jason said with a teasing tone making Regina smile. Snow had brought her the phone and left to give her some privacy.

"It wasn't that bad," Regina stated.

"Uh huh, you were practically out of it for two days the way Mary Margaret described it." Those words made her laugh.

"Ok, fine it was bad."

"What did you learn from all this?" he asked, not being able to contain the humor in his voice as he tried to remain serious.

"Never to eat anything you bring me ever again?" she said, stating it as a question.

"Ha ha very funny Gina," he laughed.

"Fine, not to half drown myself in a storm ever again. Between you and Mary Margaret I'll never live this down." The atmosphere suddenly grew serious and she could hear him taking a shaky breath over the phone.

"You scared us Gina," Jason said, his voice soft with concern.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said softly.

"I guess you're just going to have to make it up to me," he said and she suddenly want to kiss him for the way his voice sounded… soft and tender and full of love.

"And how's that?" she asked, her voice just as tender.

"Let me see you. I promise I won't make fun of your sick cooties."

"Sick cooties?"

"That's what Henry said you had," he laughed.

"I can't decide who's the child in this case, you or Henry," she said with a laugh in her voice.

"So can I see you?"

"Well… I don't know," she replied as if she were contemplating it, humoring him for the moment. She was going to say yes despite her previous fears. She suddenly didn't care of looking like this in front of him. All she wanted at this point was to be in his arms. She needed him.

"You love messing with me don't you?" he asked, surprising her that he had caught on to her little game.

"Think of it as payback for the soup."

"How was I to know you were going to throw it all up?"

"Fine, if you don't mind me being contagious then I'll see you in an hour?" she asked, hoping he would able to make it then if he wasn't too busy at work. She knew being the town's only vet wasn't easy.

"Sounds perfect," he smiled. "I'll see you then." Regina couldn't help but smile at those words even after they said their goodbyes and hanged up.

"Snow!" she called, her voice full of happiness. Snow rushed in, noticing the sound of her voice and a small knowing smiled graced her lips when she saw the stormy look of love and joy in her eyes.

"I take it you had a good talk," she said.

"Yes and he's going to come see me so I need to shower. Please help me," she said and Snow rushed over as Regina started to get up on her own. When she was finally showered and situated on the couch with a blanket, Snow sat next to her and watched a movie with her to keep her company. They talked about nothing important and just simply enjoyed each other's company until Jason knocked on the door. Wanting to give them some privacy, Snow announced she suddenly had some dishes to wash and left them to finish the movie.

"You look better," Jason said as he sat next to her and pulled her close. She leaned into the sweet kiss he placed on her cheek.

"I feel better and I managed to keep my breakfast down this time." They were quiet for a while until Jason realized what they were watching.

"Are we watching The Notebook?" he asked, shocked that a girl as tough as Regina was even watching this in the first place. Regina tried not to let her blush show.

"Mary Margaret insisted," she said, leaving out the part where she didn't even try to stop her stepdaughter from putting it on. Secretly, it had always been a favorite of hers.

"I've never actually seen it," he said.

"What? I mean… It's ok. You haven't missed much," she said, quickly covering up her shock but Jason immediately caught on.

"You're such a romantic."

"No dear I'm not," she dead panned in annoyance but barely even finished speaking when he lifted her chin with his fingers and passionately kissed her. God, he missed her and by her reaction he can tell she missed him too.

"Aren't you worried about getting sick?" she asked when they finally pulled away, their faces only inches apart. Her voice had only come out as a whisper through her labored breathing.

"If that's what it takes to kiss you then so be it," he said, his voice so soft and tender she had to hold back from letting her tears fall. Even with the love Snow and Henry openly shown her, this kind of love was still going to take some getting used to and it scared her to death. The only thing that kept her grounded was the way he looked at her. He didn't see her as the Evil Queen… the powerful dark sorceress that cursed an entire land and ripped away everyone's happy endings all in an attempt to make Snow White suffer. No, he saw her as Regina… as the person she had always wanted to be and was meant to be if darkness hadn't consumed her heart so many years ago.

They were trapped in each other's gaze, unable to pull away and oblivious to the world around them. They didn't even notice Snow who had noticed them from the kitchen, sneaking over and snapping a picture with her IPhone. The love in their eyes shown so brightly that she couldn't help but capture the moment.


	15. Chapter 15 Tell Me That's Not Love

**This might be one of my favorite chapters! I sacrificed HW time for this lol Enjoy and I'll update soon! Thank you for the lovely reviews :)**

* * *

Chapter 15 Tell Me That's Not Love

She never thought she would have this again… these care free days where she and Daniel would just waste time in the fields with their horses. Now she was with Jason and she never felt so happy and even loved. It's been a couple of days since he came over and sat with her on the couch in Snow's apartment. She had just gotten over the worst of her flu and since it was a beautiful Saturday morning Jason decided to spend his morning with her. They had been riding all morning until they finally dismounted their horses and let them graze in the clearing by the stables.

"Enjoying yourself?" said the voice of the man that made her heart jump in her chest. She was lying on the grass with her eyes closed, just like what she used to do when she was a little girl. She opened her eyes to see Jason's form shielding her from the sun. He had gone back to put away the saddles and bridles while Regina stayed in the enormous fenced fields with the horses. She smiled and without a word she reached out and pulled him down next to her.

"What are we doing?" he asked, genuinely confused as Regina closed her eyes again and closed off her mind. All she heard were the sounds of nature and the distant whining of the horses. Her hand never left Jason's. She remembered escaping her mother's wrath as a child by running to the fields and just lying like this on the grass to calm herself. It always worked and she did it while she was happy as well because it always gave her that feeling of security that home never offered. The fields and the stables were always her safe place. Jason accepted her silence and simply just pulled her close to him so that her head was on his chest. She leaned into his embrace, feeling more loved then she could ever feel. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, vaguely aware of their hands still linked together.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, her voice so soft and tender. She looked so beautiful to him in her riding clothes and her short hair fanned out beneath her. It was one of those times where he wasn't meant to answer and she sighed in content.

"It's peace. Something that is rarely present in my life." He could see the flash of conflict in her eyes before she closed herself off. He noticed she's been doing that a lot lately… closing herself off whenever things got to intimate for her. It was as if she were afraid to look vulnerable or even let herself feel. He decided to talk to her about that later and just enjoy this rare moment he had with her.

"Why is that?" he asked, meeting her dark brown gaze.

"I haven't exactly had an easy life nor have I been deserving of one in the past."

"Is that what came between you and Henry?" he asked, genuinely concerned and at the sound of his voice Regina realized she was giving too much of herself away.

"Yes," she answered in a clipped tone, her voice suddenly icy and Jason could sense the mood changing around them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say so she didn't say anything. Instead she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself enough to get rid of the mask. They lied there for a while and Jason sensed that he should give her the peace she needed to come out of the sudden dark mood she found herself in. It wasn't long till he spotted Black Heart happily approaching them and he smirked. He remained silent, trying not to give the horse's presence away as he snuck up and nudge Regina's face with his muzzle. She opened her eyes and laughed.

* * *

"Hey I want to show you something," Jason said as Regina brushed Black Heart's coat in his stall. They had just come in from the fields and as Regina took care of Black Heart's needs Jason decided to check on the pregnant mare. She stepped off the stool and put the brush down before following Jason to the last stall. There stood a brown mare with a white streak on her muzzle. She was big and close to her due date. She was beautiful.

"Come here," he whispered, reaching his hand out to her. She took it and let him lay it on the mare's swollen stomach. It was then that she felt the tiny flutter of the unborn foal. She smiled and reached up to stroke the mare's muzzle.

"She's beautiful," she said in awe. "When is she due?"

"I'd say two more weeks but you never know if this little one might want to make an early appearance," he said, gently patting the mares belly as if to make a point. "Gina?"

"Hmm," she replied, her attention completely on the mare as she gave it affection. How quickly her mood had turned dark and the fact that she seemed to shut him out in the fields still worried him.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I dear?"

"I felt like I kind of lost you out there," he said sincerely and he did lose her. It was Black Heart's playfulness and unconditioned love for his owner that brought her back. He immediately saw her body tense and her eyes flashing with a kind of emotion he couldn't make out. At that moment he knew the same walls that she had put up out in the fields were going up faster than he could stop them.

"Hey, no don't do that," he said as he approached her and took her face in his hands. She reached up, covering his hands with her own. "You can trust me Regina. I'm not going to hurt you." Her eyes were full of grief and he can see she was holding back from her emotions.

"It's myself I don't trust," she said softly, her voice trembling. He then pulled her close into a comforting embrace. Something in the past had happened and he wondered what it was to make her so wary of trust and emotions. His own past wasn't pleasant either but he was learning to accept the possibility of love again. Regina made him want to have that again no matter how much he himself had been hurt.

* * *

Later that evening Snow had invited them over for dinner and as she and Snow washed the dinner dishes in the kitchen, the boys were in the living room playing Mario Karts with Henry. Even Emma was playing and Regina watched from the other side of the counter, nursing a glass of wine. Snow could tell there was something on her mind.

"Those dishes aren't going to dry themselves," Snow said, following Regina's gaze to Jason as he played with the family. She set her glass down and faced Snow, taking a dish and towel in her hands and began drying. She was still distracted and Snow of course could tell.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," Regina said.

"If that's so then why are you still drying that same plate?" Regina stopped and looked at her in confusion before looking at the completely dried plate that she's been toweling off longer then it needed. She put it down and grabbed another one.

"I did it again," she said softly as if she were ashamed. She really didn't mean to close herself off infront of Jason. It just happened whenever she felt uncomfortable. It was a defense mechanism she's developed for years and she knew it would take time to grow out of it.

"Did what?" Snow asked warily, not sure what she was talking about.

"Nothing," Regina said, quickly changing her mind as to telling Snow. She really didn't want to have this conversation anyway. Her walls went up and Snow suddenly realized what she was talking about.

"You shut him out today, didn't you?" she asked, her voice low so that no one could overhear them. Regina didn't even look at her or respond as she focused on her task. Snow shook her head slowly and gently pried the plate and towel from her hands and placed it on the counter. They needed to talk but this wasn't the place where they could easily be overheard so Snow took Regina's hand and led her outside. Everyone was having too much fun to notice them sneaking out the front door.

"Talk to me Regina," Snow coaxed patiently once the door had closed and they were safe to converse without being overheard.

"He called me out on it," she said. "I shut him out and then later he called me out on it and now I wonder how much he had noticed me doing that. It's going to ruin us but I can't stop Snow. I'm never aware of myself doing that. It's been my defense mechanism for so long to the point where it just sneaks up on me. I don't know how to stop it." Her voice was panicky and Snow could see the fear of her relationship with Jason ending shinning in her eyes.

"You need to talk to him. Open yourself up to him and he'll understand," Snow advised.

"I can't!" she cried, her voice ranging between panic and fear and Snow had to take her hands in hers to calm her. Regina was having a panic attack. All the anxiety that she bottled away today were now bubbling to the surface. The thought of him looking at her in disgust once he found out what she had done scared her to death. She was a fairy tale character to him. She was a murderer. She took away people's happiness. She was the Evil Queen. He'll look at her as if she were crazy. He wasn't from the Enchanted Forest and she had no idea how badly he'll take the truth.

"Why not?" Snow asked, her gaze fixed on Regina's.

"Because he looks at me like I'm just Regina. Once I tell him the truth about me then he'll look at me like everyone else in this town does. He'll look at me like I'm nothing more but an Evil Queen."

"That's not who you are anymore," Snow said softly.

"I was a murderer Snow. There's no coming back from that. How can he accept me after knowing about all the lives I took?"

"He loves you Regina."

Regina shook her head in protest and angrily wiped away the single traitorous tear that slid down her cheek. Snow squeezed her hand and reached out, tilting her chin so that Regina would look at her.

"He loves you," she whispered. "He may not realize it yet and it may be too soon to say it to each other but I know he loves you. He'll love you enough to accept who you are and who you used to be." The tears were streaming down her face at this point and Regina's body was tense.

"How do you know?" she asked through tears. "How do you know he won't leave me like everyone else?" Snow removed her hand from Regina's face and reached into her back pocket for her phone and showed Regina the picture she had taken a few days ago.

"Look at this and tell me that's not love shinning in his eyes."

She seemed to be memorized by the site and she let go of Snow's hand to take the phone. The way he looked at her was no denying that he loved her. That was how she wanted him to look at her and the realization that he might not once he found out about her past was suddenly much more harder to bare. She let out a sob and Snow gently coaxed her into her arms.

"I can't lose him Snow," she whispered through tears.

"I know," Snow replied, trying to comfort her stepmother before pulling away to look at her. "But Regina, you're going to lose him if you keep pushing him away. Talk to him, maybe not now but soon before it's too late." Regina nodded as she stared at the picture once more.

"He's going to hate me." Her eyes never leaving his face.

"Then that's a risk you're going to have to take. Love is never easy and we should both know that better than anyone." Regina looked up at Snow, her eyes red and her cheeks flushed with tears.

"I love you Snow, you know that right?"

"Of course I do and I'll be here for you after you talk to him," she answered, reaching out and pushing a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear. "I'm going to go back inside and you just take a moment to pull yourself together, ok?" She knew Regina wouldn't feel comfortable going back inside and facing everyone looking like she's just been crying so Snow gave her another hug before going back inside and giving her that moment to herself.

Regina knew Snow was right. Jason needed to know the truth but not now. She decided she would wait until she was ready and most importantly until he was ready.


	16. Chapter 16 All You Have To Do Is Trust M

**I'm having mixed feelings about this chapter. Let me know if it makes sense. Thank you for reading and reviewing! The next chapter should be up soon :)**

* * *

Chapter 16 All You Have To Do Is Trust Me

It's been a week since Regina and Snow's talk out in the hall. Regina still hasn't told Jason about her past yet. She still wasn't ready but when the time came she planned on telling him everything and in return she hoped he would tell her about his past as well. She can tell there was something that was eating away at him. During their date he had deflected the question as to why he moved to Storybrooke and merely told her it was a story for another time. She wouldn't push him though. She would let him tell her on his own terms just like she needed to do with her own past.

Right now though this was the least of her worries as she and Jason raced through the oncoming storm in an attempt to get to the stables. They had been out riding when it started raining out of nowhere and now it looked as if the light rain was turning into a full blown storm. They raced their horses all the way into the stables, Regina laughing as soon as they made it into the safety of the warm and dry shelter.

"Hey, that was some good riding Gina," Jason praised as they dismounted their soaked horses. They were just as soaked but neither one of them cared at the moment. Regina had never had so much fun like that in ages.

"Thanks, and you weren't half bad," she said with a teasing smile. She was standing so close to him and he couldn't help but close the little distance that was between them. His hand found her waist, holding her close while he reached out with his other hand and placed it on her cheek. She looked from his eyes to his lips and in what seemed like slow motion his lips met hers. It seemed like forever but really their kiss only lasted a minute until Black Heart's annoyed snort pulled them apart. The horse really did hate being wet. Regina smiled as they pulled away, her hand covering his that rested on her cheek.

"I uh… better take care of him," she said, unaware of how breathless her voice sounded.

"Yeah I better take care of this guy too," Jason said, his eyes never leaving hers. They couldn't look away from each other and it wasn't till Black Heart nudged Regina did she finally turn her gaze to her impatient horse. Jason laughed at Black Heart's irritated posture, his ears back in discomfort from being wet. Regina sighed, letting her annoyance be heard as she took a whole of his reins and led him to his stall.

"Stop being a baby," she scolded him good naturedly which received another irritated snort from her dark companion.

* * *

Once the horses were taken care of and Jason ran out in the rain to grab some extra pairs of scrubs from his car they were now sitting in Black Heart's stall. They had changed into the dark blue scrubs and were waiting for the storm to pass so that they can go home. Jason had insisted she'd wrap a blanket around her shivering frame even as she leaned against him for warmth. To his surprise she had gotten Black Heart to lie down and he contently laid his head in her lap while she softly stroked his forehead.

She felt safe and happy in his embrace but what she didn't tell him was that she can feel Daniel's presence all around her just like she always did when she spent time in the stables. It hurt to be here this long but she didn't have a choice with the raging storm outside. Snow had called earlier to make sure she was alright and Regina informed her that she was just fine waiting the storm out with Jason. Snow didn't need to know how much it hurt being here and feeling Daniel's presence while lying in another man's arms. Regina just couldn't bring herself to pull away though. She felt so loved and that feeling was rare for her. She needed to hold on to that as long as possible even if it hurt.

"Gina, what are you feeling?" he asked, lowering his gaze to her sullen form. It was as if a dark cloud had passed over her.

"I can feel him all around me," she whispered before she can even stop herself. He looked confused and she expected him to pull away but he didn't. He can feel her whole body going rigid against his.

"Is he someone from you past?" he asked and he can see her walls going up. He knew she hadn't meant to say those words out loud. Regina only nodded, her gaze refusing to meet his as she mentally berated herself. How can she be so stupid? Why would she say something like that? He seemed to sense her inner turmoil and turned her jaw so that she would meet his gaze. Her eyes were hard as she fought to keep the mask on.

"You don't have to tell me Regina. Just please, don't go anywhere."

"I'm not ready," she said, her voice icy and for the thousandth time since he's met her Jason wondered what happened in her past to make her emotionally shut down like this whenever she felt too vulnerable.

"I know and when you are I'll be here to hear it but for now would you like to hear my story… about why I decided to move here to Storybrooke?" He wanted to get her mind off her past and he felt like now was the perfect time to tell her about him… about the reason he felt like he could never love again until he met Regina. She nodded and he can feel her slowly relaxing against him.

"I was married." Those words shocked her and her mask disappeared as she looked up at him for an explanation. "Her name was Sara. She drove me crazy and all we did was argue but I loved her. Unfortunately I loved her too much to realize what she was doing behind my back. Six months into the marriage I found her in her office at work cheating on me with my older brother. Now during every holiday I'm forced to see them together and after I just couldn't stand living in my apartment or even the city anymore. I needed to leave and go somewhere far away where no one knew me or what happened. So once my divorce finally went through I left without so much as a word to anyone and just kept driving. Long story short, I found Storybrooke and then I met you," he finished by placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. That must have been devastating and she felt her heart break for him. She suddenly felt guilty for trying to coax the truth out of him sooner.

"I'm sorry," she whispered looking up and kissing him lovingly on the lips.

"Don't be," he whispered once they had pulled away. "You have no idea how much you've done for me. You make me want to love again Gina. I know it's too soon to tell you that I love you but I know maybe one day I'll be ready because you made that happen for me."

Her eyes suddenly became misty with unshed tears and this time she didn't put her walls up. He was pouring his heart out to her and she didn't have it in her to shut him out no matter how uncomfortable she was getting. He seemed to sense her inner battle with herself because he met her gaze apologetically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just needed you to know." She looked down at Black Heart, her fingers fidgeting as she stroked his mane.

"You deserve so much better," she said, suddenly feeling disgusted with herself. He shouldn't have to deal with her after what he had gone through with Sara. She was a mess and damaged and emotionally closed off. He deserved someone who wasn't broken like her… someone who didn't have a past like she did. It only made her want to push him away. She wanted him to be happy even if that happiness wasn't with her.

Jason watched her in silence, knowing that those words meant so much more and before he can question her Black Heart's ears suddenly perked up and he abruptly lifted his head from Regina's lap.

"Black Heart?" she questioned, her voice full of worry. He snorted after a second and quickly stood, his attention focused in the direction of the last stall. They heard a distant horse whining in pain and they immediately figured out what was happening. They got up and rushed down to the pregnant mare's stall. Just as they thought, she was going into labor a week early.

"Regina, I need you to grab my bag at the door," he said as he approached the distressed mare. She quickly did as she was told, all thoughts of their conversation forgotten.

The horse was lying down by the time she brought him his bag and after a few preparations, the mare was getting ready to push. As much as she had been around horses her whole life she had only seen a birth once when Rocinante was born. She was a young child then and plus she's never assisted in one either so she stood a safe distance away as Jason helped the mare deliver her baby.

"Damn," she heard him grumble under his breath just as the mare protested in pain. She can see that the poor horse was struggling and by the look on Jason's face Regina sensed that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice full of worry.

"The foal is too big and I'm going to need to pull it out." She realized that made sense especially since the mother was smaller than most mares. "Gina, I'm going to need your help," he said, turning to face her.

"What?" Her face grew pale with nervousness and her posture suddenly grew tense. There was no way she could do this. She didn't have any experience and wouldn't even know what to do. What if she hurt the mother or worse, the foal?

"Regina, it's going to be ok. I'll talk you through it." His voice was patient and reassuring and she found herself stepping forward.

"Put those gloves on and then you're going to grab its legs gently while I pull him out."

"Jason, I can't. I've never done this before. What if I hurt them?" Her voice was panicky and Jason was quick to slide the large elbow length gloves over her small hands. If he could he would have taken her face in his hands to calm her but with his own glove covered hands, he couldn't at the moment. Instead he took her hand and gently pulled her towards him.

"Yes you can," he encouraged her softly. "You're a natural when it comes to horses. You're not going to hurt them."

"But…"

"No no Regina look at me," he urged her. "I believe in you. You can do this." His eyes held so much faith for her that it was enough to calm her. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Ok, I can do this," she said more so to herself. Jason grinned as she knelt beside him.

"Ready?" he asked. Regina nodded and with a grunt of pain from the mare Jason slid his hand in and started to pull the foal out.

"As soon as you see its legs, pull him out," he instructed once more and before she knew it the hooves started to appear.

She immediately did what Jason had said and gently grabbed the thin fragile legs gently but firmly enough to help pull the foal out. Regina held on to it as Jason quickly ripped the placenta before pulling out the rest of the foal. Regina smiled as the young colt started sniffing the world around him for the first time while his mother lied tiredly in the hay.

"He's beautiful," she whispered in awe, not caring how scared she had been earlier or how dirty she felt at the moment. She just watched in amazement as Jason cut the umbilical cord, separating the foal from his mother.

"Just like his mother," he said, giving the tired mare a comforting pat before getting up and leaving the two alone to bond.

"We should go get cleaned up," Regina said as they walked to the sink that was built in by the empty stall that was used for storage.

"Really? Horse gunk looks good on you," Jason teased and laughed at the glare she sent his way although the ghost of a smile never left her lips.

"Charming really," she stated sarcastically with a playful roll of her eyes as she turned towards the sink and stripped off the dirty gloves.

He just watched her, unable to take his eyes off her. He admired her curves in the oversized scrubs and her short hair lying softly on her shoulders. God, she was beautiful and he didn't think twice as he approached her from behind and started placing kisses on her neck. He heard her gasp in surprise and pleasure and she tilted her head back to give him better access. He took off his gloves, his hands finding her waist and he held her close to him. Her hands now cleaned, she turned in his embrace and captured his lips with her mouth.

It wasn't until she felt the sticky slime on his forearm from where the long gloves didn't protect him from the birth fluids, did she pull away. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and he laughed.

"Sorry Gina. I couldn't help myself," he said, feigning innocence as he moved towards the sink and started to wash up.

"Thank you," she suddenly said, her voice sincere.

"For getting you covered in slime again?" he asked in confusion.

"No, for believing in me," she said as he took her newly dirty hand and pulled it under the faucet. The way his fingers massaged hers made her stumble her words a bit, making it hard to focus. "There was a time in my life where no one ever believed in me before. I know it was just birth but I was really freaking out… and then you just calmed me… and…"

She never did get to finish because after he had cleaned her hand he crashed his lips into hers. It was passionate and she moaned when he combed his fingers through her hair, her hands resting on his chest. He was barely inches from her face when he pulled away and she could feel the warmth of his breath.

"You're rambling," he said, his voice low and husky.

"Shut up and kiss me." Her voice was just as husky as she pressed her lips to his.

* * *

They had fallen asleep together in a clean empty stall. After making out like teenagers they had fallen asleep holding each other and now Regina was laying half on top of him, her arms resting on his chest. She kissed him lovingly and Jason slowly stirred awake. She had been up for the last hour just watching him sleep while thoughts viciously plagued her mind. All the advice Snow had given her since she's met him were swirling around with her fears and doubts that she could never be good enough for him. After what he told her last night about his past she felt unworthy of his love. As if he sensed her sullen mood he opened his eyes to see her brown ones staring back at him.

"What's wrong," he whispered, his hand reaching up and tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. The feeling was way to intimate for her and she pulled away from his embrace. For some reason she was pushing him away and he knew it had to do with what she said last night before the mare had gone into labor.

"I have to go," she said, getting up and gathering her now dried clothes. These scrubs smelled like him and she needed to get out of them and away from here now that the storm had broken.

"Regina," he protested as he got up and grabbed her arm before she can leave and turned her so that she was facing him.

"Last night you told me I deserve so much better. Is this what this is about because I can tell you right now Regina that you are more than better." Suddenly angry, she yanked her arm away.

"You don't know me!" she snapped, her voice shaking.

"Then let me get to know you." His voice was stern and maybe even a little bit hurt for the way she snapped at him and for the way she was pushing him away after everything just seemed to get much more intimate between them. So far they haven't admitted their obvious love for one another or had even made love with each other yet. Making out was the furthest they had ever gone and already she was freaking out. He approached her and firmly took a hold of her fore arms so that she would stay and listen. "We're in a relationship Regina, one that I let you decide to be in. I didn't force you or pressure you which means you can't just back out and run away when you get uncomfortable and you can't keep closing yourself off to me. Talk to me."

"I can't," she said, her walls suddenly going back up and sadly he could tell.

"Why not?"

She was terrified, that's why. He would look at her differently… he would look at her like everyone else did, a monster. She wasn't ready yet. Her eyes were cold and full of defiance.

"No, don't do that," he said.

"Jason…" she started to protest in a voice void of emotion.

"No," he said as he closed the distance between them. "I understand if you're not ready to talk but don't do this. Don't push me away." Those words seem to have an impact because her expression soften and she let him pull her into his embrace.

"Don't decide what's best for me Gina. All you have to do is trust me."

"I'm trying," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not going anywhere."

She didn't have a reply for that because she knew the moment she told him about who she was and why she was so emotionally closed off things between them will never be the same and just maybe he might even leave her. At that thought she held on tighter as if she'll lose him if she lets go.


	17. Chapter 17 My Sweet Girl

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews!:) I got to get to work in a few minutes so if there are any mistakes I'll fix them tomorrow or when I get home. This was tough to write lol**

**Now I wouldn't rate this chapter as M. It does contain some intimate touching but I promise you it's very very vauge and non graphic. Don't let it scare you though just incase you don't like reading that kind of stuff. This chapter is a big turning point for Regina so please read. I'll update soon!**

* * *

Chapter 17 My Sweet Girl

It had been a few weeks since their talk in the stables. Regina had been trying her hardest not to shut Jason out and it was noticeable. She seemed to be happier these days and without a doubt she felt as if he was slowly but surely healing her heart. The light had come back to her eyes and at times Snow was reminded about that girl she used to be… that young teen girl that had taught her about true love.

It was the early evening and Regina was in the kitchen teaching Jason one of her favorite dessert recipes. He was over at her place nearly all the time now though neither one of them had taken their relationship to the next step.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" he asked as she placed the baked apple dumplings in the oven. Over the last few weeks she had enchanted him with her many recipes.

"A friend of mine taught me," she said, leaving out the fact that her mother had never taught her and instead she learned from their cook who had gotten fired after her mother found out. That was another unpleasant memory. Jason didn't press for any more information. She hardly shut him out anymore but whenever he asked about her past he can see her tensing up. He knew more about her now but at the same he felt like he didn't know her. She gave him a pained smile and topped off his glass of wine.

"Pretty soon with my teaching you'll be as good as me," she said.

"The only recipes you've taught me so far are apple flavored desserts. When are we going to get to the hard stuff?" he asked before gently taking her lips in his.

"That was the hard stuff," she said when they pulled away. He pulled her close to him by her waist as she peppered feather light kisses on his neck before claiming his lips with hers. Her hands combed through his hair and she moaned as he deepened the kiss. He can kiss her all day if he could. She smelled like apples and cinnamon and he couldn't get enough of her warm body pressed up against his. He lifted her and sat her on the counter without even breaking the kiss.

When the need for air was strong they finally pulled away and he held her face gently in his hands. Their eyes met and they couldn't look away.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered and she smiled that breathtaking smile that seemed to appear everytime she was with him. She kissed him again and this time she can feel the emotions surging through her whole being. She loved him. That was what she was feeling… nothing but genuine love for this wonderful man. She suddenly needed him to know. She pulled away and took his face in her hands, her eyes meeting his and she felt like her heart was constricting in her chest at the amount of love and emotion she saw in his eyes. His hands held her waist in a way that Leopold didn't even have the audacity to when he held her at public displays. It was always fake with him. She was only an object to him after all.

"I love you," she whispered shyly, the words suddenly coming out before she can think twice. She didn't know how he'll react and she watched as his face went from shock to wonder to nothing but pure joy and love. He smiled brightly and pulled her into a fast passionate kiss that made her whole body feel weak against his before pulling away only inches from her face.

"I love you too my sweet girl."

The way she had looked when she admitted her love was like seeing her for the first time. All her emotions were out on the table and not once did she put her walls up or push him away. This was a big step for her and he was so proud especially since she was the first to verbally admit she loved him.

They hadn't even realized how much time had passed as they simply enjoyed each other's touches and kisses and it was no surprise that they didn't realize the baked apple dumplings were burning until they can smell it. She abruptly pulled away from Jason's tentative kisses on her neck and jumped down from the counter.

"The dumplings, they're burning!" she cried as she opened the stove and pulled the steaming tray out. She realized too late that she had forgotten to grab a pot holder and cried out in pain. The pan crashed to the floor and Jason was taking her hand in his and guiding her to the sink in a matter of seconds.

"Pot holders, Gina. They're there for a reason," he scolded her gently as he held her burnt hand under the cold running water.

"Sorry… I just…" she trailed off and let out a frustrated sigh. Why was it that this man had the ability to derail her off her game?

"It's ok, we all forget sometimes," he quipped, tying to lighten the mood. She looked up at him and then at her burned hand. He was concerned and his touch was so genuine and full of care. She can remember a time when she had craved this touch for so long under the rough hands of her husband. All she ever wanted was love and not only was she finally getting it from her children, she was getting it from Jason. This is what it felt like to be loved and she wanted to show him that she loved him just as much.

Could she do this though?

She was so conflicted and had barely even registered what Jason was doing as she pondered all the good and bad reasons for the decision she was about to make. She was thinking about it too much, she knew that but couldn't stop herself.

It wasn't until she felt his soft lips on her now bandaged hand that she finally snapped back to reality. The sink was off and when had he taken out the first aid kit from under the sink. He smiled at her, love and humor dancing in his eyes.

"Where you'd go," he asked with a laugh in his voice. He noticed her spacing out while attending to her burnt hand. She didn't answer, instead she kissed him and he knew what she was asking. He pulled away, trying to find the reassurance in her eyes. He didn't want to push her into doing this so soon. It was as if she read his mind and took his hand, leading him out of the kitchen. They were silent as she led him upstairs and into her bedroom where she once again claimed his lips. He pulled away after a second and took her face in his hands, his thumb lightly brushing her cheek. She loved whenever he touched her. She had never felt such affectionate hands. It was too long ago to remember what it felt like with Daniel's touches and Leopold's touches were always so violent and cold.

"Regina, are you sure you want this?" His voice was a shaky whisper as he tried to regulate his breathing after that breathtaking kiss. She gave him a shy smile and took her hands from her face and lowered them, their hands never separating. She kissed him again and it was all the answer Jason needed.

After a few minutes of standing there, completely attuned with each other, Jason finally made the first move. He began moving his hands as his lips found her neck, kissing the soft sweet skin that smelled like apple and cinnamon and just simply Regina. He caressed every part of her body until his hands started to unbutton her blouse.

She would have thought she'd back out of nervousness but she didn't. She felt comfortable as he slowly undid the last button and slid the shirt from her shoulders. She trusted him as the shirt fell to the floor and her breath hitched in her throat as he took in the sight of her with pure love shinning in his eyes. She leaned into his warm touch on her bare skin and he pulled her close into a passion filled kiss. She closed her eyes in pleasure as he started trailing kisses down her neck, to her chest, between her bra covered breast and he knelt down and kissed her flat abdomen.

She took advantage of his height and pulled his shirt off, taking in the muscular chest. He stood as she ran her hands on his skin which was followed by kisses. She didn't even realize him undoing her slacks until they fell to a pool around her ankles revealing black lacy panties that matched her bra. She was so wrapped up into kissing him… breathing in his scent that she barely even stepped out of her pants before he picked her up and softly laid her on the bed.

He looked into her eyes as she laid beneath him and she almost lost control of her emotions for what she had saw. She never got the chance to do this with Daniel therefore he didn't look at her like that. He never even got the chance. Leopold never looked at her. It was as if he were ashamed of her.

She gave him a small smile which he kissed before leaving soft kisses over every inch of her body. His hands were kind. His touches were gentle. His lips were soft. His intentions were nothing but love. She never felt these emotions during sex before. Daniel died before they were even ready for that part of their relationship. Leopold took it from her violently and forcefully. He controlled her.

And Graham…

Well it wasn't real. When they were together she could pretend she wasn't alone… that someone loved her but it always left her feeling empty.

She was trying so hard not to lose control of the storm of overwhelming emotions that she barely registered Jason removing his jeans. It wasn't until she felt him gently and irresistibly, slowly lifting her slightly off the bed to remove her bra. He set her back down and she moaned in pleasure when she felt his hands on her breast and closed her eyes in ecstasy when those hands were replaced by his mouth. At that moment she needed him… all of him and she lifted his face from her chest.

"I need you," she whispered, her voice shaking from her efforts on trying not to cry. The love was just so strong. She's never felt anything like it. He didn't have to be told twice. He removed their underwear and the moment she felt him inside her she just lost it. Tears were streaming down her cheeks at the feeling of being so loved by someone. For years she craved this intimate feeling and now that she got it for the first time in her life she couldn't control the current of emotions from flooding out of her.

Years of abuse from her mother and Leopold flashed through her mind. There was no love there. Daniel was the only one to show her true love but he was taken from her too soon to experience a love like this. She grew up believing she was incapable of love. Her mother taught her that love was weakness. Pain and abuse was Cora's twisted way of loving her only daughter. She walked around her husband's palace believing she didn't deserve his love for not being the wife that he had lost. She made herself believe that she can find love with Graham even if it was fake and she wrongly believed that if she loved her son so much and if she held on to him too tight then he would eventually love her like he did as a young child. The love Jason was showing her… the way he was making her feel was real for the first time in her life and she couldn't help but cry.

Believing that he must have done something to hurt her Jason stopped his movements and put his hand on her chin so that she would look at him.

"Regina, did I hurt you? Are you ok?" He sounded so worried and she couldn't bare it so she managed a small smile through her tears.

"No, it's just I've never felt so… so…" She couldn't even say it. She couldn't find the word she was looking for. She couldn't describe the overwhelming wave of emotions she was feeling and she let out a frustrated sob.

"Loved?" he asked, summing up that one word that she had so much trouble saying out loud. She nodded as more tears streamed down her cheeks followed by sobs. Once again he wondered about her past. Why didn't she ever get the love she deserved? Who hurt her so bad to the point she had so much trouble trusting anyone who wanted to get close to her? And most importantly he wondered what did she do to have the whole town fear her and even hate her? As much as he wanted to know he didn't push for answers. He didn't want to overwhelm her enough as she already was so instead he kissed away her tears and calmed her enough to stop the heartbreaking sobs.

That night was spent in pure bliss.


	18. Chapter 18 The Story Of A Girl

**Enjoy and I'll update soon! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews :)**

* * *

Chapter 18 The Story Of A Girl

Regina woke up like she did for the past two weeks since the night she and Jason first made love to each other, warm and content in her lover's arms. Only this time it was the middle of the night and instead of being awakened by kisses in the early morning she was awakened by the sound of the phone ringing loudly through the room. She sat up, untangling herself from Jason's embrace and grabbed her robe to cover her modesty.

"Hello," she answered, her voice full of exhaustion.

"I'm going to get my revenge you evil bitch! Just wait…" came the drunken sound of an angry townsperson. "You won't even see it coming! You took everything from me and now I'm going to take everything you love and watch you suffer the way you deserve. Snow White can't protect you forever!"

Jason must have noticed the way her hand gripped the phone tightly or the way her whole body tensed because he suddenly sat up and took the phone from her shaking hand. Her face had gone pale and even though she knew this drunk man would be no match against her magic it unnerved her. She didn't even realize Jason had woken up and she watched as he put the phone to his ear.

"I'm going to kill everybody you love and make you watch and then I'm going kill you! You're an evil bitch your majesty!" Those drunken words angered Jason to no end. The title your majesty caught his attention but he didn't think much of it and thought it was just the alcohol talking. Regina watched as his grip tightened around the phone and his face contorted in anger. She could see the protectiveness flashing in his eyes.

"Listen, I don't know who you are but you have no business calling this number. If you ever call again or come near Regina or her family you'll regret it," he threatened, his voice low and hostile and instead of getting a reply the drunk caller hanged up without another word. Jason hanged up and turned to Regina who was sitting there in a state of shock.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"I don't know," she whispered as if it really didn't matter and it confused the hell out of him. She was shocked but she wasn't scared. This random drunk person threatens her and it doesn't even unnerve her.

"Are you ok? Has this happened before?"

"I'm fine," she said, her walls going up for the first time in weeks and Jason could see it as she got up but he grabbed her arm to stop her. He stood, wearing only his boxers.

"Regina, stop. Please just talk to me. Who was that? Why was he threatening you?" He was so confused and it hurt that she couldn't give him the answers he needed, not yet at least. She still wasn't ready.

"It was nothing Jason. He was drunk. He probably had the wrong number," she said, looking up into his eyes through the darkness of the room. The only light was the moon shining through the windows.

"He seemed to know who he was talking to. Has this happened before?" he asked again.

"No," she lied, her voice clipped and void of any emotion. He didn't need to know the truth. She got plenty of calls threatening her at night and they all came from angered Storybrooke residents who had too much to drink. If they seemed to be genuine threats then Emma would track the calls and press charges on the suspect. Right now though this guy seemed to be heavily intoxicated and she doubted he would even remember calling her once he sobered up in the morning.

"You're lying to me," Jason stated, his hands holding her forearms so that she wouldn't walk away.

"He was drunk Jason! It doesn't matter!" she snapped as she abruptly pulled away from him.

"Gina, he threatened not only your life but your family's life as well."

"We can take care of ourselves! It was nothing," she said, her voice shaking with the effort of not losing control over her emotions. He seemed to be having trouble controlling his own frustration because he took a breath and let it out.

"Regina I didn't want to push you into telling me but if your life is constantly being threatened like this then please talk to me. Why is it that the whole town avoids you? What happened?" She wanted to tell him, she really did but then the image of him walking away with nothing but disgust reflecting in his eyes stopped her. She didn't want him to look at her like she's nothing more than the Evil Queen.

"I can't," she whispered and that was enough for Jason to grab his clothes and put them on. Her heart constricted in her chest as she realized he was leaving. He didn't want to leave but he couldn't stay here. Regina was hiding something big and because of that it prevented him from knowing her. He was frustrated and that drunk caller pissed him off to no end. Maybe it would be best if they cooled down and got some space just for tonight.

"Where are you going," she asked, her voice still so guarded but really she was terrified that she was losing him.

"Obviously you don't trust me enough to know you or what happened. I see the way these people look at you and I see how hard you're trying to make up for your and Henry's relationship. I know something big happened and you can't bring yourself to tell me. It's fine but right now I think it's best if we just got some space from each other. I'm going back to my apartment and I'll see you tomorrow."

She watched him leave that night and she didn't stop him. How could she when he was so angry and confused. She didn't blame him for leaving. After all everybody leaves her sooner or later. The moment the door closed and she was sure he had left the house, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Regina, you have to talk to him," Snow said worriedly. They were both jogging the next morning and Regina had told Snow what happened the night before. "He just wanted space. He didn't leave you."

"Yeah, well it felt like he did," she grumbled bitterly. Jason had tried calling her a few times this morning but she ignored the calls. She was pissed that he left but more so she was angry at herself for not being able to tell him the truth about her and this whole damn town. At those words Snow stopped her in her tracks.

"How long are you going to let this get out of hand? He needs to know the truth Regina. The longer you keep it from him, the further you're going to push him away." She was standing in front of her, her gaze fixed on her stepmother's.

"I'm not ready Snow."

"Then when will you be because I don't mean to be harsh but he is within an inch of leaving you for good," Snow said sternly and Regina's mask instantly went up.

"This is none of your business Snow," she said coldly.

"Regina stop it," she said. "Take off the mask and listen to me. I know you're scared and I know that you don't want him to look at you the way everyone else does but if you keep pushing him away he's going to leave. Talk to him." Those words must have got through to her because Regina looked away as if she were holding back tears and didn't want Snow to see but she did and she gently tilted her stepmother's chin so that she would look at her.

"Talk to him," she whispered.

"And if he does leave?"

"Then he doesn't deserve you."

* * *

Snow was right and Regina knew it. She needed to talk to him before she pushed him away for good. It was the late evening as she pondered on what to tell Jason. She hasn't even called him yet and she knew that would also be another can of worms that she had no desire to even open at this point. She was just getting ready to leave the office when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she replied with her back to the door. She didn't even look up as she filed away the last of her paperwork before heading home.

"Hey, I thought maybe if I can walk you home and we could talk." At the sound of that voice, her breath hitched in her throat before her mask fell into place. She turned, facing him with a guarded expression. She grabbed her coat and walked towards him.

"Let's go," she said, her voice softer than she intended it to be. Jason was quiet as she locked the doors before they headed outside into the cold night air. They didn't say anything to each other. They just walked in silence, neither one of them knowing what to say. It wasn't long till Regina broke the ice.

"I'm sorry I ignored your calls," she said quietly.

"It's ok. I guess I deserved that. I didn't mean to leave like that Gina. I was just angry."

"I know," she whispered. "Which is why I want to tell you everything." At those words he stopped in his tracks.

"Really?" he asked, suddenly feeling guilty. He didn't mean to pressure her.

"Yes, it was wrong of me to keep this from you as long as I did. If we're going to be in a relationship then you should have the right to know me… all of me." She gave him a small smile and he couldn't help but pull her into his embrace. She melted in his arms as he held her and she realized with grief that she missed him more than she let herself believe. She couldn't lose him. It would devastate her and she could only hope he loved her enough not to walk away. She pulled away and kissed him lovingly on the lips. She wanted one last kiss before everything would come crashing down. She pulled away and he gently held her face in his hands.

"What's wrong," he asked, sensing the emotions that was radiating off of her in waves. She gave him a sad smile before taking his hand and they continued to walk in silence.

"Gina…" Jason started to say before she interrupted him. He wanted to tell her she could wait... that she didn't have to do this now. He felt like an idiot for getting mad at her like he did last night but Regina had already made up her mind and he knew there was no going back.

"Do you believe in fairytales?" Her voice was soft, almost as if she were timid to ask such a childish question. She can see the confusion on his face and as he opened his mouth to speak she kept talking.

"Once upon a time there was girl who only ever wanted to be free. Her mother was a powerful sorceress and she was abusive to her daughter. The girl longed for the day she would be free from those violent hands. She was just a little girl when her mother hired a new stable boy and when they both turned 16, they were in love. He was her world but her mother believed in marrying someone whose rank was up so you see their love was forbidden and her mother, the evil sorceress that she was, was to never find out.

"A year later when the girl was 17, she and the stable boy, Daniel were secretly meeting out in the fields when this horse came charging out of nowhere. There was screaming and it was then that she realized there was a little girl clinging onto the animals back. She didn't think twice as she got on her horse. She didn't care what the consequences would be. She just got on her horse and saved that girl's life. That little girl was Snow White."

"Snow White? Jason questioned in confusion, his hand still holding Regina's. "Regina what are you talking about."

"Let me finish," she pleaded. "It'll all make sense. I promise." Her eyes were pleading for him to listen… to trust her and he nodded his consent.

"Anyway, she saved the Princess and the next day just before she can attend her riding lesson with Daniel her mother had suddenly approached her. She was happy and smiling and the girl knew right away something was wrong. Her mother magically transformed her simple riding clothes with a gown and informed her that she didn't just save a random girl but she saved a Princess… one whose father was looking for a wife. To her horror the King arrived and the girl couldn't do anything but watch as her mother accepted his marriage proposal. She didn't want to be Queen. All she wanted was her stable boy so that night Daniel proposed to her and they made plans to run but Snow saw them kissing. The girl right away knew Snow would tell the King who would then inform her mother so she ran after the child and explained to her that she didn't love her father. Love doesn't work that way and that love… true love is magic. It creates happiness.

"Snow was enchanted by the love she shared with Daniel and the girl made her promise to keep her secret especially from her mother. The girl thought she was safe… that her evil mother didn't suspect a thing and the next night as she and Daniel prepared the horses her mother caught them in the dead of night. For the first time in her life, the girl stood up for herself. She explained to her mother that she loved him and they were leaving and just when she thought that her mother actually understood and was willing to give her daughter the life she wanted she ripped out Daniel's heart infront of her and crushed it to dust. She killed him, all so her daughter can be Queen. As she sat on the floor, holding Daniel's dead body, her mother's angry words echoed in her mind… "Love is weakness." Those words were forever engrained in the girl's memory. Those words changed her. His death made her cold.

"The next day as the girl was doing her dress fitting for the wedding, Snow approached her and it was then that she realized with Snow's confession that she was the one who told her mother. The girl felt her heart splitting in two. She felt like it was completely shattered and all that was left was this this cold hatred for the child but she pulled herself together and faced Snow. Snow was confused as to why she was marrying her father and not Daniel so the girl lied to spare her feelings. She told her Daniel had run away and that what they felt was only an infatuation. What she felt for the king was real because it wasn't just about the two of them but it was about all of them. They were going to be a family and she couldn't be happier. Snow was ecstatic and when she had left the room, Cora, her mother approached her daughter. For the first time in her life her mother told the girl that she was proud of her.

"That was a turning point in her life. Her mother was controlling her even more now that she was going to be Queen. She could feel herself changing and she was angry all the time. She had dreams of murdering Snow White and she felt like she was going insane. She even tried running away a few times but her mother always caught her. She said she wanted to be free but Cora told her power is freedom. She wanted her daughter to have the life she wanted but never had. She just didn't understand that the girl wanted her own life. No one was there for her. No one listened and her father was too much of a coward to stand up for her.

"One night she had snuck into her mother's room and stole her spell book. Inside was the name of the man who taught her magic. So the girl called for him. His name was Rumplestiltskin."

Regina looked at Jason to see if he was following. He looked as if he was trying to process all this with a level head but other than that he seemed to be following so she continued, his hand still lovingly holding hers.

"The imp helped get rid of her mother by pushing her into an enchanted mirror that would send her to Wonderland. The girl was free but what she had done left a bigger void in her heart. She had lost her true love and now she had lost her mother so when the imp offered to teach her magic she accepted it. The feel of power running through her veins was exhilarating. She craved it and the need to avenge her lover's death. She loved her mother too much to blame her so she blamed Snow White. Her lessons with Rumplestiltskin were tough because what she truly wanted more than her revenge was to find a way to bring Daniel back by using magic and just like her mentor had told her there was no way to bring back the dead. The proof devastated her and whatever inkling of good that was left inside of her was destroyed.

"The girl finally snapped. Her abusive childhood, her mother who cared more about power then her own daughter, the death of her true love, and being trapped in a loveless marriage where she was no more but an object in the King's eyes had all but made her dark and angry at the world. She suppressed that anger until the day she would succeed in her magic lessons and be powerful enough to enact her revenge. Revenge was all she had left so she waited even though she felt herself falling in love with the little girl that became her stepdaughter or the fact that she had to endure the King's abuse when he would force himself on her every night. At a young age she was taught to suppress her emotions so that was what she did. She wore an unemotional mask and locked away everything she felt and in time she came to lose the little spark of love she had for Snow.

"When Snow turned 16 the King had found a genie and brought him to the castle. The genie fell in love with the Queen. He could see her depression and that motivated him to help her. She took advantage of his love to enact her revenge by manipulating him into killing the King in his sleep with the bite of the Agrabah Viper. It wasn't long till the genie found out he was being played and he was furious when he found out but his love made him foolish and he used the last wish that was given to him by the King. He cursed himself to stay with the Queen and he found himself trapped in her mirror.

"She then cast Snow out and blamed her for the death of her father. She became dark with power. She was angry at the world and killed whoever got in her way of getting her revenge. She became a murderer… she became her mother… and worse she became the Evil Queen. And then the Evil Queen cast a powerful curse, one that would take away everybody's happy ending. She cursed them to a small town where they would be separated from everything they loved and wouldn't remember who they were."

Regina stayed quiet as she waited for Jason to make the connection. She waited for him to get angry and yell and maybe even leave her but instead he looked at her softly, his eyes still shinning with love for her. They stopped walking and he stood in front of her, his eyes fixed on hers as if he were searching for an explanation as to why she was telling him a fairy tale.

"I don't understand," he finally said. "What does a fairy tale have to do with your past?"

"Everything," she whispered and just before anything else could be said Regina felt a pair of strong arms pulling her into the alley next to them. Their hands were pulled apart and she can hear Jason yelling. He was trying to get to her and she knew he was being grabbed as well. It wasn't until she was slammed against the wall by a couple of men did she realize exactly what was going on. Jason was pinned against the wall opposite of her and she can see blood streaming down his nose from where they apparently hit him.

"Who are you! What do you want!" he yelled just as Albert Spencer also known as King George came into view. Of course it was him, Regina found herself thinking and she struggled to get away.

"Well what do we have here?" His voice was cold and menacing and Jason didn't like the way he looked at Regina. He struggled violently in his captors arms as Spencer approached his girlfriend. There was a kind of fury in her eyes that he's never seen before.

"I waited a long time for this moment," he sneered and Jason could feel his anger rising as Spencer ignored his violent struggling and approached Regina, taking her face roughly in his hand. He had seen them walking out of town hall and it didn't take long for him to gather his accomplices and track them here.

"Hey, don't you dare touch her!" he yelled, ready to cause havoc if these men so much as laid a finger on her. Spencer glanced at him with a sardonic grin.

"A mortal in love with the Evil Queen," he mused evilly and Jason looked at him in confusion. No, it couldn't be true could it? He must have heard the story Regina told him. He mentally convinced himself because the truth just seemed absolutely crazy to him and the thought of Regina being a fairy tale character let alone the Evil Queen from Snow White was all too much. Spencer seemed to read the denial in his eyes because he let go of Regina and approached Jason.

"Oh, she hasn't told you yet? The woman you fell in love with is nothing more but an Evil Queen. She cursed everyone and ripped away their happy endings all to gain her revenge. She's a blood thirsty murderer that you know nothing about." Regina watched as Jason finally connected the pieces from her story and she can see the shock gracing his features. This wasn't right. This wasn't how she wanted him to find out. She can feel her anger growing and didn't think twice about the words that came out of her mouth.

"Hey you coward! Your quarrel is with me! Let him go!" Spencer smirked and turned away from Jason. Her eyes shinned with anger and hate for the man as he approached her and before she knew what was happening he pulled back and punched her in the eye. She gasped out of pain and her head was pounding from the pressure of the back of her head hitting the wall behind her. She could hear Jason yelling and the sound of him trying to get to her but failing. Spencer raised his fist again and this time he hit her in the mouth and she can feel the warm blood rolling down her chin. He then grabbed her chin, his grip so tight that she winced in pain as he forced her to look at him.

"You're right. My quarrel is with you and once he knows exactly who you are then my task will be complete." He needed her to use her magic and then the mortal would see for his own eyes who she really was. He wanted her hurt and he wanted her broken and maybe just maybe her hate for Snow White would resurface and she would not only kill the Queen but the man he tried to pretend was his son. He turned to his accomplices that were holding Jason and nodded and Regina watched in horror as they started beating him.

"Jason! Stop! Get your hands off of him!" she cried, her voice full of anger and fury that only the Evil Queen ever possessed. If it wasn't for the rage and fear racing through her veins then she would have realized what Spencer's plan was. The only thing that matter was getting to Jason. She cringed and a low growl escaped her throat when Spencer grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her to watch. She couldn't take this anymore and she didn't even think about the consequences. She disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and Spencer smirked in triumph when she reappeared infront of Jason.

"I said unhand him!" Regina snapped as she used her magic to push the men away. They flew across the alley and hit the opposite wall before losing consciousness. She then threw the other two men that had previously restrained her before furiously facing Spencer. The look in her eyes was murderous and the need to snap his neck was strong. She could do it now if she wanted to but she couldn't, not with Jason watching.

"You just proved my point your majesty," he sneered, his eyes flashing with hate and evilness.

"Go," she said, her voice shaking with suppressed rage. "Go now before I snap your neck." He gave her a sardonic grin and knowing that the mortal was the only reason he was alive right now, he made the smart choice of leaving without another word. She swore in her mind that she was going to get him back. She watched him go, her eyes never leaving the exit of the alley until she heard Jason's strained voice behind her.

"Regina…"

She turned to see him struggling to stand and she moved to help him but immediately stepped back when he pushed her away as if he were afraid of her. She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes as he looked at her with fear and shock. The disbelief was written all over his face.

"It's true isn't it? The story… you were the girl. You're the Evil Queen…" He watched as her eyes filled with tears and slowly streamed down her cheeks. Her right eye and chin were severely bruised and blood flowed out of her now split lip.

"I didn't want you to find out like this…" she whispered through tears and before he can say anything she disappeared, leaving nothing but purple smoke in her absence.

* * *

**I didn't mean to leave a cliff hanger but it just happened! lol I'm sorry!**


	19. Chapter 19 Like My Heart Just Got Ripped

**Now that I finished studying for my finals tomorrow I'm offically done with school work that means I'll have more time for fanfiction until school starts up in the fall :) Thank you for the great reviews and I'm not exactly sure but I feel like this story is coming to an end unless I think up of another awesome plot to tie in. I don't know. I have something in mind but I need to think about it first. What do you guys think of me tying in what Greg Mendal did to Regina but without the whole season 2 finale? Let me know what you think and enjoy this chapter! There might be some typos but I'll fix them tomorrow.**

* * *

Chapter 19 Like My Heart Just Got Ripped Out Of My Chest

It was a quiet night and Snow and David were on the couch just enjoying each other's company when there was a knock on the door. Since it was the late evening, Snow wondered who that was as she reluctantly left David's warm embrace and opened the door. She was surprised to see Emma standing there.

"Hey, is Regina here?" she asked, looking anxious and slightly out of breath. Snow noticed the stack of papers in her hands.

"No, why," she asked as she let her daughter in and closed the door. Emma unceremoniously plopped down on the couch next to her father and laid out the stack of papers on the coffee table. Snow smiled in amusement as she noticed how alike father and daughter looked just by sitting there together.

"Good," Emma muttered, frustration clear in her voice.

"What's wrong?" David asked, taking a closer look at the papers before his eyes widened in surprise. The Storybrooke deputy looked at his daughter. "Emma, is that the budget report? It was due today."

"I know and Regina is going to kill me."

"Why are you barely doing this now? I saw you working on them this afternoon in your office," he said as he grabbed a pen and started helping her. Regina had been reminding them all week and now that they were late, they knew she was going to be furious.

"I was but then I got a call for a domestic dispute and well one thing led to another and the next thing I knew, the day was ending and I was rushing over here before Regina could find me." Her eyes were fixed on the forms, quickly filling in all the required information. Even though Regina was considered family now, it didn't keep the Mayor from scolding Emma whenever she failed to turn in any paper work that was required.

"That's strange," Snow said as she sat on the arm of the couch, watching them. "She's been reminding you all week. I thought she would have tracked you guys down sooner or at least called to yell at you." Emma looked up and met her mother's eyes, her brow furrowed in confusion. Snow was right. Regina always came for the monthly budget report before Emma's work hours ended and it was well past her shift. That thought made her realize something else and she immediately knew something was wrong.

"Henry just went to sleep and she hasn't called him yet to say goodnight." At their daughter's words Snow and David met each other's gazes knowing full well that Regina never misses a night to call her son.

"I'm calling her," David declared, breaking the heavy silence and just before he can grab the phone there was a puff of purple smoke behind them. They turned to see a bruised and bloody Regina gasping by the front door. Her cheeks were full of tears and they can see the devastation reflecting in her dark eyes.

"Oh my God, Regina!" Snow exclaimed in panic as she, David, and Emma all rushed over to the injured woman.

"Who did this!" Emma exclaimed furiously as Snow pulled her into her arms and led her to the couch. Emma and Regina always had their issues and even after everything that happened… even after they had come to some kind of understanding with each other they still managed to fight like cats and dogs. Still, Emma was pissed that someone had hurt her.

"Spencer!" Regina growled furiously as Snow sat her down and began examining her injuries. David had rushed to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. He brought it over to Snow along with a damp handtowel.

"I should have locked him up when I had the chance," he muttered darkly, remembering how the older man had framed Ruby for murder after the curse was broken. He knelt down infront of Regina and wiped the blood from her chin before holding the towel to her bleeding lip. Her body was shaking with barely controlled sobs and seeing this, Snow pulled her into her embrace. Upon immediate contact with her stepdaughter, Regina just lost it and the tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"Where's Jason?" he asked. Surely he had to be with her. Those two were inseparable at times. At those words, her tears came down faster and she started sobbing, her grip tight on Snow's shirt. This wasn't like her to show so much emotion infront of all of them. She never liked showing weakness and they knew something else must have happened to get her in this state. She was crying so hard and all Snow could do was hold her.

"Regina, what happened," Snow asked soothingly. She was crying too much to talk and Emma who had just been watching from the sidelines finally snapped out of her shocked state. David had sat on Regina's other side so Emma knelt infront of her and pulled her away from Snow.

"Please, tell us what happened so that we can help you," she said. She was unnerved by the sight of Regina completely breaking down like this. She had never seen her like this, not even when Cora had tried to break her and to tell you the truth it scared her. "Where's Jason? Was he with you when this happened?"

Regina looked at Emma, her sobs were silent by this point but the tears were still rapidly streaming down her cheeks and mixing with the blood that was still flowing out of her lip. David once again grabbed the towel and held it to the wound. He took Regina's hand and held it to the towel so that she can put pressure on it. Emma saw the despair in her eyes as she moved her gaze to Snow.

"I was telling him about my past Snow and before he can put the pieces together that I was the girl in my story, Spencer and his men grabbed us and pulled us into an alley. Spencer started telling him things about me and then in order to prove that I was the Evil Queen, his men started beating Jason so that he can force me into using my powers. I had to stop them. I didn't want him to find out like this but I didn't have a choice… they were hurting him…" she trailed off, unable to keep going while her body once again racked with sobs. Snow pulled her against her once more.

"You used your magic," Snow whispered, her voice full of grief as she comfortingly rubbed her back. Regina's silence was all the confirmation they needed. She wasn't crying because Spencer had hit her, she was crying because she was devastated… she was heartbroken. Emma stood, unable to see Regina like this anymore.

"David, let's go." Her voice was stern as she stood. "We're arresting that bastard." Sure, Spencer could wait till morning but Emma needed to get out of there. Never had she seen the tough Mayor that she knew completely break down like this and it made her uncomfortable. She needed to leave. David was too angry to protest and he right away grabbed his jacket and eagerly followed Emma to the door.

"Be careful," Snow said. Emma nodded and with one last look at the heartbroken woman that was crying in her mother's arms, she and David walked out and closed the door behind them.

Snow and Regina were left in silence and all Snow could hear was Regina's anguished sobbing. This was so unlike Regina and it scared her. She needed to calm her.

"Regina," Snow said softly as she pulled away. They needed to get ice on those bruises, especially her eye. It was a dark shade of purple and her lip was split and still bleeding even as Regina held the towel in place. Her chin was severely bruised as well. It disgusted her that Spencer had the liberty to hit a woman. She didn't even want to think about the state Jason was probably in.

Jason… Speaking of him, where was he?

"Where's Jason? Surely he wouldn't have left you," she asked.

"I don't know. He looked at me with so much shock and fear that I couldn't bare it so I left. You should have seen him Snow. He looked at me as if I was going to hurt him. He was scared of me." Snow's heart broke at the devastation in her stepmother's voice. Regina truly believed she lost him and now Snow was watching her fall apart. At the revelation that Jason was ok, Snow left it at that and decided to calm her instead of asking more questions that will only upset her.

"Come on, honey let's get you to bed. You can stay here tonight."

"I lost him," she said through tears, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I know," Snow whispered, holding her against her and placing a sweet kiss on top of her head. "I know it hurts but you're not alone… I'm here." Regina didn't reply and her body shook with silent sobs, her grip tightly holding onto Snow's shirt. All Snow could do was hold her till the tears stopped and Regina became quiet in a shocked like state. It was then that Snow decided to get her to bed and ice her bruises.

Regina seemed to be in some kind of trance and she didn't protest as Snow led her into the kitchen and sat her on the stool infront of the counter while she grabbed a small ziplock bag and filled it with ice. Regina just sat there, her cheeks stained with tears and her gaze fixed on her hands. Her lip had stopped bleeding and Snow had thrown the bloody towel in the trash. She wrapped the ice in a new towel and went over to Regina, carefully placing it on her bruised eye.

"It's ok," Snow whispered when she winced but slowly relaxed into the coolness of the ice. Regina didn't even meet her eyes as she reached up to hold the ice in place and Snow just stood there watching her. It was silent and the room was thick with tension. Snow knew that after this, nothing was going to be the same. Regina was heartbroken. Jason was the first person she let in romantically since Daniel and now she was hurt worse than the first time. Snow could see the emptiness in her eyes. Her walls were down and all Snow could see was the devastation Regina was feeling. It worried her that Regina wasn't being defensive. It was almost like she was broken.

"What are you feeling?" Snow asked, her voice soft and full of grief for her stepmother. Regina finally met her gaze and Snow felt her chest constrict at the pain that reflected in those brown orbs.

"Like my heart just got ripped out of my chest," she answered, her voice shaking and her voice hoarse from her earlier tears. Snow could feel her own tears threatening to fall but she held them in and walked around the counter to Regina.

"Come on," she said, taking Regina's hand and pulling her off the stool. She led her upstairs to the loft and Regina didn't even have to ask Snow to stay with her. It was as if she knew exactly what Regina needed. She lied beside the distraught brunette and held her close, giving her the comfort she desperately needed even as her body started to shake with silent sobs once more.

* * *

His eyes never left the spot where Regina had just disappeared in a cloud of purple magic. He was so shocked that he didn't know what to say. He couldn't even form coherent sentences. After finally snapping out of his shocked state, Jason got up and rushed out of the alley. He needed to find the sheriff. If Regina's story was true and she had cursed the whole town then does that mean Emma knows or is everyone still cursed. He was confused but he didn't care at the moment. First he was going to press charges against Spencer and then he was going to figure out what to do about Regina. He loved her and even after everything that happened tonight he still loved her but he didn't know if he loved her enough to accept this. He was so conflicted and the shock of what he had seen her do unnerved him to no end. He had seen her using magic and according to her story not just any magic but dark magic.

It wasn't long till he reached the station. It was empty so he called Emma and to his surprise she and David were already on their way to arrest Spencer. Regina must have told him and he suddenly wondered how she was. Those bruises were nasty and the way she looked at him… Her eyes were full of nothing but hurt and loss. He didn't mean to push her away. He just couldn't comprehend what he was seeing fast enough. Even if he didn't mean to hurt her, he wasn't sure if he could stay with her after tonight. He was always a skeptic but tonight just proved that everything he ever believed was a lie. He never believed in magic. Fairytales were just fairytales to him and now he was in a relationship with the Evil Queen from Snow White. Did she even love him for real? He couldn't imagine Regina being evil. Sure there were times he had witnessed her temper but evil… he couldn't believe that.

He didn't know what to believe anymore.

He waited outside of the station and it wasn't long till the police car pulled up. He could see Spencer in the back seat and he sent him a glare as Emma and David got out. David angrily pulled out a handcuffed Spencer and forced him inside leaving Emma to question Jason. She looked at him in alarm upon seeing the bruises on his face and the dry blood trailing from his nose.

"Are you ok? Do you need a ride to the hospital?" she asked in concern, looking him over with her eyes for injuries.

"No it's ok, I'm fine. How's Regina? She left before I could even process what was happening."

"She's… Mary Margaret is with her right now." What was she supposed to say? Regina was far from ok. "Come on, I need to take your statement."

"Wait, so you know... about magic?" Emma sighed at his question and at the obvious confusion and shock in his eyes.

"I didn't take it well at first either. Come on, let's talk inside."

* * *

Once Spencer was locked up, David decided to handle the paper work while Emma took Jason to the interrogation room for questioning and to take his statement. He sat in the room alone, thoughts of Regina… her brown eyes full of hurt… her tear filled eyes as she teleported away were all flashing through his mind. He couldn't get her out of his head and even though the shock had slightly worn off he was starting to feel anxious. How could she keep this from him? She wasn't the person he fell in love with. He was now realizing that she had been lying to him all along and it made him angry. He was so lost in thought that he barely even registered Emma coming in and handing him some water.

"Thank you," he said, his voice hoarse from the night's events.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked as she sat across from him. She had brought in the first aid kit earlier and attended to his wounds before getting him some water. He looked worse than Regina and Emma figured he must have taken most of the beatings.

"Physically yes," he answered, chuckling with disbelief as he took a sip of the cold water.

"I'm sorry," Emma said. "I know it's hard to process what you just saw but please tell me what happened so that I can take your statement."

"Regina has magical powers," he stated, staring past her as if he weren't really seeing her. He was seeing Regina and his anger was growing. How could she do this to him? He looked at Emma and met her gaze.

"You said you didn't take this well either. Does that mean you're like me or are you a fairy tale character?"

"Both actually. My parents sent me here after I was born so I could break the curse. I grew up believing fairytales were just fairy tales until Henry found me. It took me a year to believe him and even after I broke the curse, it took me a while to accept that this was happening… that this was all true."

"She's the Evil Queen," he stated quietly and she could see the hurt and disappointment in his eyes along with anger. She couldn't blame him. She was angry too when she found out especially about the fact that her parents had sent her here alone. It took her a while to accept it but after that night in Fairytale Land when she had burned the wardrobe, she had understood why Snow had done what she'd done. She and David gave up everything for her… gave up their life with her in order to protect her. Regina was only doing the same. She was trying to protect him even if it hurt her. He needed to see she wasn't who she used to be.

"You know, we never exactly hit it off the moment we met. Actually we still don't get along but now I understand her more and I know she never meant to hurt you or lie to you. She was trying to protect you."

"How do you know?" he asked. "How do I know this isn't some kind of evil plan. I mean, did she really love me?"

"Yes," Emma urged him. "Regina is a complicated woman but I see the way she looks at you. That's genuine love and I know you still love her despite of what she was other-wise you wouldn't be so angry right now. That person that she was… that person that had cursed an entire world is gone. That isn't who she is anymore and it took me a while to see it but now I do and I know you could see it too if you just give her a chance. She's still the girl you fell in love with." Emma watched as the different emotions played on his face… hurt, anger, and finally remorse. She knew she got through to him and she knew that just maybe he and Regina would be ok. She wasn't sure why she had done this for her son's adoptive mother. She still couldn't stand the woman at times but seeing her so hurt and broken made her realize she cared about her. Regina was family now and she'll always protect her family.

"Even before she told me about her past I felt like I didn't know her and now that I know the truth I still feel like I don't know her." At those words Emma reached out and covered his hand with hers for support.

"Then get to know her. There's nothing stopping you now."


	20. Chapter 20 How Would You Know That?

**Ok I decided not to add in the Greg thing just because it might be too much and I really want to start planning the third and last story for this triology. This story will be coming to an end soon. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Thank you for the lovely reviews :)**

* * *

Chapter 20 How Would You Know That?

Snow slowly detangled herself from Regina. It had taken a while and a lot of tears but she had finally fallen asleep. The house was deathly quiet and after tonight's events, everything just seemed so surreal. Not wanting Regina to get cold, Snow gently covered her with a blanket and took the melting bag of ice that Regina was holding against her bruised chin. She looked so exhausted even as she slept. Tears stained her cheeks and it hurt to know that she had cried herself to sleep. With one last look at her stepmother's limp form, Snow made her way down the stairs and went into the kitchen for some hot chocolate with cinnamon. She still couldn't believe what had transpired. She truly believed that if Jason loved her enough, he would see past her flaws of who she used to be and love her for who she was now. Seeing Regina so hurt tonight broke her heart and the fact that she openly expressed what she was feeling worried Snow. Regina always hid what she was feeling and practically put up a fight to keep her mask up but this time it was as if she had just given up. She pondered all this as she made her hot chocolate and just as she set the timer on the microwave David and Emma walked in.

"Hey, did you find Spencer?" Snow asked as her husband and daughter tiredly sat at the counter. It's been a rough night for all of them.

"Yup, didn't put up much of a fight," Emma said, leaving out the part with the verbal assaults Spencer threw at her and David. Noticing how quiet it was, David looked around and realized Regina's absence.

"How is she?" he asked as the timer went off and Snow removed her mug before replacing two more for David and Emma.

"Not good," Snow said, her voice hoarse from exhaustion. She had to keep talking to Regina in order to calm her enough so that she can fall asleep and even though her silent sobbing had stopped, silent tears still streamed down her cheeks until she had finally fallen asleep. "She's asleep upstairs but it took me awhile to calm her down. For as long as I've known Regina, I have never seen her like this."

Emma listened to her mother's words intently and wondered if she should bring up the conversation she had with Jason in the interrogation room. She didn't know what he was going to do and honestly she couldn't blame him. He was really freaked out at the moment and before he left he told her that he needed some time to think. He didn't want to confront Regina and say the wrong thing. He wanted to give them both some time but now as she listened to her mother she wasn't sure if Regina could wait any longer. The woman upstairs… the woman who she had fought with so much and even loathed during her first year here in Storybrooke was positively heartbroken.

No… she decided her conversation with Jason was confidential. Regina would feel uncomfortable enough tomorrow when she realized how much of herself she exposed to not only Snow but to her and David. She didn't need Emma talking about her to her parents. Right now, all she could do was trust Jason and hope he does the right thing because if he just suddenly left without so much as a goodbye she was going to track him down and bring him back whether he liked it or not. Before she had let him go once she had his statement, she made it clear that whatever his choice was… if he decided to leave or stay, Regina deserved closure. She deserved an explanation and he wasn't leaving until she got it. She didn't mean to make it sound like a threat but he needed to know what will happen if his choices were to break Regina's heart even more than it already is.

Emma was pulled from her reverie when Snow placed a steaming mug of coco in front of her and David. She gratefully took a sip and savored the warmth it offered.

"Snow," she said, her voice oddly sounding like a child asking their mother for a favor. For some reason she had the urge to comfort Regina. She wanted to help her get through this. Regina once said that maybe she'll trust her emotionally but in time. Maybe this was the first step… letting her know that she was there for her.

"When Regina wakes up tell her she's invited to come over for breakfast tomorrow. Maybe it'll do her some good to spend some time with Henry." Snow smiled, catching on to what her daughter was trying to do.

"Of course, I'll let her know."

* * *

Regina woke up warm and comfortable and it was just for a second that she had forgotten about last night. It wasn't until she opened her eyes did she feel the intense sadness and the aching feeling in her throat. She felt like her heart was shattered in a million pieces. For the first time in her life all she wanted was to lie in bed and hide from the world unfortunately Snow wouldn't have it as she had suddenly entered the room and opened the blinds, letting the morning light shine brightly into the small loft. Regina groaned and turned on her side so that she was giving Snow her back.

"Good morning," Snow said, her voice quiet as if she could sense Regina's sudden headache. She just wanted to be alone and thought about maybe teleporting back home but she didn't. She couldn't go back home when there were memories of Jason in every room. That house was just a reminder of who she had lost. First Henry and now Jason and she couldn't bear being there right now. She felt the bed dip and she knew Snow was sitting beside her on the edge.

"You'll feel better if you get up."

"No I won't," she mumbled, her voice full of a kind of hopelessness that left Snow feeling so unnerved by it.

"Emma wants you to go over for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," she said, her voice suddenly muffled as she pulled the covers over her face. The light was mocking her and she wanted to be alone in the dark. The dark always gave her comfort for as long as she could remember.

"Staying in bed all day isn't going to make the pain go away." Snow's voice was soft and patient and Regina suddenly couldn't stand it. She didn't deserve kindness after she lied to Jason… after she had made him believe she was someone that she wasn't. She pulled the covers away from her face and sat up to face Snow.

The bruises on her face were a darker shade of color than last night and seemed to have gotten worse with time. Her eyes were dull as if there were no life in them and Snow had to keep herself from reaching out to the woman. She didn't want to overwhelm Regina right now so she held herself back from comforting her.

"How would you know that?" Her voice wasn't hostile or even angry. It was as lifeless as her dark eyes.

"Because before the curse broke and David chose Kathryn over me all I wanted to do was lock myself in the house and stay in bed all day. My heart was broken and I thought no would care enough to notice I was missing but then I realized I was being stupid. Staying here won't do anything. It'll only make you feel like you're falling further into that dark hole you found yourself in and then… I got up."

"Everyone hates me and now Jason does too. Who's going to care if I get out of bed or not."

"I for one care Regina and so does Henry. You have family now and that means you don't have to face everything alone anymore so go have breakfast." Those words brought tears to Regina's eyes. No one has ever been there for her but now she had Snow and she had a family to lean on. Snow could see the emotions reflecting in her stepmother's eyes and gently embraced her into a loving hug.

* * *

Regina was still having doubts on having breakfast at Emma's. It was always awkward around the Storybrooke sheriff. They don't exactly get along and only often interacted with each other if they had too. There was just too much resentment between them and Regina didn't trust her emotionally to open up and be the person that Snow, Henry, and even Jason had seen which was why Snow was practically dragging her across the hall to Emma's apartment.

"Come on Regina, it won't be that bad. David and I have some errands to run in town. Wouldn't you rather be here than alone in the apartment?"

"No," she said, her voice unemotionally clipped as she stood there, her body stiff as Snow knocked on her daughter's door. Her hand was firmly gripping her stepmother's.

"Stop being a child," Snow grumbled and before Regina could retort Emma opened the door.

"Hey, glad you're here. I just got started on the French toast and Henry is still asleep. You don't mind waiting do you?"

"Of course not," Snow replied for Regina just before she could open her mouth and let out some sarcastic remark. It was weird. First this woman went from emotionally broken to depressed and now angry. Her emotions were just all over the place right now which was exactly why she was glad Regina wasn't going to be alone while she and David went into town.

Emma stepped aside and Snow tilted her head, indicating for her stepmother to go in. Regina gave her a glare and without so much as a word, she grumpily went in.

"Have fun," Snow told her before Emma closed the door so that they could talk.

"How is she," Emma asked.

"I don't know," Snow sighed, her eyes suddenly full of defeat. "Last night she was so hurt and open with her emotions. This morning she was so depressed to the point where I could barely get her out of bed and now she's just angry and bottling up all her emotions."

"I figured the roller coaster started already…" she murmured, her eyes averting Snow's gaze for a second before looking at her again.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just… I've been through something like this before." Her voice suddenly grew soft as if she were shy to admit this to her mother.

"Henry's father…" Snow whispered and Emma nodded.

"I know what she's going through, maybe not exactly because of the whole magic thing but I get it. She's heartbroken Snow…"

"And you want to help her," Snow finished her sentence, hating that she wasn't there for that part of her daughter's life.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"How are you going to do that?" Snow asked, knowing that their relationship wasn't exactly steady. Emma smirked at those words.

"I have no idea how to make French toast."

* * *

Regina was leaning on the threshold of Henry's door. The sudden onset of anger that she felt earlier had slightly faded at the sight of her son. As she watched him sleep, she vowed that he was the only man that she would ever let into her heart again. Only he was allowed to hurt her because he was her son and he wanted to fix things between them. He loved her even after everything she's done but yet he still chose Emma. She sighed and walked down the hall. The apartment was just like Snow's except that it didn't have a loft. Instead, there was a hall that led to the bedrooms and bathroom. Emma had already come in and was in the kitchen so Regina situated herself at the counter that resembled Snow's. The living room and kitchen were like an exact replica of the other apartment.

"He still out?" Emma asked, already knowing that Regina had gone to check up on their son.

"Yeah, he won't be up for another hour," she said and Emma suddenly wondered how Regina knew that until she remembered that she was the woman who had raised him for ten years. She mentally berated herself. Of course Regina would know what time Henry usually woke up on the weekends.

They had suddenly found themselves in an awkward silence and it was then that Regina noticed the mess Emma was making on the counter. It was full of the ingredients for French toast and somehow traces of those ingredients didn't make it into the too small bowl Emma was using. Obviously she didn't know what she was doing.

"Miss Swan, have you ever made French toast before?" Her voice was full of the usual disdain she seemed to have only for the sheriff. Emma smiled with her back turned to Regina. Her plan was working and she put on an act of sheepishness as she turned to face the brunette.

"Actually no. Henry wanted them and he said you used to make them so I thought I'd give it a try." At those words Regina stood and approached Emma.

"First of all you're using the wrong bowl. That's why most of the ingredients are on the counter and you can't just stir it with a small spoon. Either use a mixer or a whisk." Emma didn't say anything as she handed her a bigger bowl and after a lot of digging around she confirmed she didn't even own a whisk and went across the hall to borrow one from Snow. Luckily she and David hadn't left yet.

Regina was a natural when it came to cooking. She didn't even have to look at the cookbook and Emma was fascinated as she taught her what to do and not to do. Her plan worked. She was able to distract Regina's mind and let her be herself around her and even forget about the pain in her heart for just a little while. When everything was done Henry tiredly came into the kitchen and was surprised to see his adoptive mother setting the table as Emma brought over the food.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked as he took his usual seat. Emma wasn't surprised that Regina chose to sit next to him instead at the head. Emma set down the last of the food and sat at the head on Henry's other side.

"Emma invited me," she said, suddenly self-conscious of the bruises Henry was now noticing.

"What happened? Are you ok?" The sudden reminder of last night came back with a vengeance and Emma could see it all over her face for just a second before the mask went up. Distracting her this morning and spending time with her had helped Regina let down her walls for Emma for the first time and now she knew, they were back at square one.

"Don't worry about me Henry. I'm ok," she said, her voice hiding the hurt and Emma knew it was a lie. Nothing was ok right now. Jason was gone and her heart was broken but she didn't let their son see it. Instead she gave him that smile that was meant to hide what she was really feeling and nothing else was said. Besides from little small talk from Henry, it was quiet. Emma and Henry both dug in but Regina was barely even touching her food, something they both noticed.

"These are great Emma. I thought you couldn't cook," Henry said, trying to break the sudden ice in the room.

"I can't… You're mom made them," Emma said before shoving a forkful of French toast in her mouth. Henry looked at her and smiled.

"I've missed your cooking mom." She looked at him and gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank you honey." She looked back down at her food again, her fork playing with the eggs that she hasn't even touched yet. Emma and Henry both thought it was strange that she hasn't brought up the biggest issue between them whenever they discussed food. Regina had made it known that she disapproved of Emma's lack of culinary skills while raising her son. This was the one issue that they would fight for days over and right now it seemed as if Regina didn't even care anymore. It's like she's just given up.

Great, now she was depressed again. Snow wasn't kidding when she said Regina's emotions were everywhere right now.

Emma and Henry exchanged uneasy glances before Emma tilted her head, indicating that he'd hug her or something… anything to snap her out of the dark place she suddenly fell into. Henry furrowed his brow at her and then looked at Regina. He got up and hugged her, catching her off guard and her fork dropped onto her plate with a clatter. She remained stiff as if she couldn't quite comprehend that her son was hugging her and then slowly she raised her hands and placed them on his back, returning the hug.

"I love you mom," he whispered and she blinked away her tears. She couldn't cry in front of him and especially not in front of Emma.


	21. Chapter 21 We just Keep Going Forward

**I hope this chapter doesn't seem too rushed. I had a lot of trouble with writer's block on this so it wasn't easy to write. The next chapter might be the last but don't worry. I'm already planning a third and final story to the series. Thank you so much for reviewing! Let me know what you think and I'll update soon!**

* * *

Chapter 21 We Just Keep Going Forward

It was silent and tensed as Regina and Emma did the dishes. Emma washed while Regina dried and neither of them knew what to say to each other. Henry was taking a shower and now that the only buffer between them was gone, the atmosphere in the room was thick with so many unanswered questions… questions that desperately needed to be discussed.

Regina needed to know why Emma was doing this… why she was intent on being so nice to her and Emma… well she just wanted to know what was going on inside the brooding former Queen's head.

Clearly the depression was still there, Emma could see it in her eyes.

"Alright enough of this," Regina grumbled, throwing down the dishtowel on the counter. Emma's gaze snapped to the shorter woman in surprise. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? All I wanted today was to lock myself up and stay in bed but you and Snow won't let me. Snow… I understand why she's doing this. Her intentions are clear but you… You hate me so why are you doing this?"

"I don't hate you Regina," Emma sighed as she turned off the water and dried her hands with a paper towel. She could see the intense emotions flickering in her eyes for just a second before the walls went up and Emma briefly wondered how Snow dealt with this… how she managed to pull Regina out from behind the distrustful mask she always protected herself with.

Well, Snow wasn't here and Emma needed Regina to know that she could trust her too and maybe things would be better between them.

"I told you before… I just want you to trust me emotionally."

Regina averted her eyes and slowly shook her head in disbelief for those words. Both of them had harbored so much hate and anger for each other. Why should she trust Emma now?

"You can pull me out of bed, you can distract me by getting me to make breakfast, and you could get Henry to spend time with me, but it won't make me trust you." Those words were said with so much venom and disdain. The depression that had occupied her dark eyes were now replaced with an emotionless gaze.

"Look, last night… I've never seen you like that before. I know you're heartbroken and that right now you feel like you're in the bottom of a dark hole that you can't get out of. I know what it's like to be hurt by the person you thought loved you. I just want to help you even if you can't trust me." Regina took a step forward, not caring that she was invading Emma's personal space. Anger was flashing in her dark brown eyes and her gaze was cold as ice.

"I don't need your help," she growled, her voice hushed in a threatening tone and with that she turned and regally headed for the door but the moment she pulled it open to leave, her walls came crashing down and all that remained was the hurt and pain.

Jason was standing there, his bruises looking no better than hers.

Emma watched from the door and she didn't have to see Regina's face to know the kind of emotions that were clouding her eyes. Just by her posture, she can tell she was shocked, scared, and even hurt. It was silent for a second and the couple didn't break eye contact until Jason nervously spoke.

"I figured you might be with Mary Margaret and when no one answered the door I thought maybe Emma might know where you were," he explained. She didn't say anything and he watched her pained expression become angry. She shook her head in disbelief and closed the door in his face.

How dare he! How could he think it was ok to show up like this without so much as a word before? He didn't even call her or come after her and he made her believe that he hated her and now here he was and she didn't even know if he was either going to stay with her or break her heart even more than he already had.

"Regina! What are you doing?" Emma exclaimed in disbelief the moment the door slammed closed and Regina turned to face her before storming off to her son's room without so much as a word. Emma sighed in annoyance for the Mayor's behavior and opened the front door once she heard Henry's bedroom door slam shut.

"Did you make your choice?" she asked him. He was still standing there but this time hurt and regret clouded his warm brown eyes. It hurt that Regina was angry at him and it hurt even more that it was because of him. He didn't mean to keep her waiting for so long. He just needed time to think and accept what he had seen last night.

"Yes, I did," he said softly.

"Are you going to hurt her?"

"No." His voice was full of genuine honesty and Emma knew he was telling the truth so she stepped aside and let him in.

"I'll talk to her," she said when she noticed him searching the room for his girl but of course Regina was nowhere to be found. She walked down the hall and was surprised that Henry's door was unlocked.

"Regina," she said, pushing it open and the sight before her was heartbreaking. Regina was lying on the twin bed with a freshly showered Henry curled into her side. The look in her eyes was distant as if she were somewhere else and her fingers absentmindedly played with Henry's own hand. He was talking to her, trying to get her to feel better and she suddenly felt like an outsider looking in. Regina's relationship with Henry would always be different no matter what Emma did and as much as she hated to admit it, she'd always be a tiny bit envious of her son's adoptive mother.

"Talk to him mom. It'll be ok. He loves you I just know it." He was so hopeful and so concern for her and Emma couldn't help but let out a small smile of pride. He really was a great kid.

"Henry," she said as she made her presence known. Regina didn't look at her and Emma could see she didn't want to talk.

"Yeah?"

"Could you give us a minute alone please?" He looked hesitant at first, looking between both of his mothers before finally nodding in agreement.

"Sure," he replied, getting up from the bed and before he left he looked at Regina.

"Just remember what I told you," he whispered before giving her a hug and finally leaving the room. It was a tensed silence and all they could hear was the door closing and Henry's footsteps down the hall. Regina remained sitting against the headboard but this time her arms were folded across her chest much like a pouting teenager and she still wouldn't meet Emma's gaze. She briefly wondered what Henry had told her but didn't question Regina. Whatever it was, it was between them. She sat on the bed and laid back against the headboard beside Regina. It was quiet and Emma waited for her to take the first word. After a while that seemed like forever, she finally spoke.

"He's going to leave me," she stated, her voice no higher than a whisper. Emma turned to look at her and she could see the fear in her eyes.

"You don't know that."

"He thinks I'm a freak. He's scared of me and he should be because I'm evil."

"No, no you're not… not anymore at least," Emma said harshly as she sat up to face her. Regina finally made eye contact but the walls were going up and she held the same defiance in her expression she always seemed to save for the sheriff. "Snow's right and I know I haven't exactly been supportive but you've changed and the fact that Jason fell in love with the real you, I know that he won't leave you. Talk to him."

"You think this is the real me?" she asked, her eyes suddenly hopeful and Emma could see the walls going down just a little.

"Yes, I do and I know that Jason loves you for who you are."

"He can still love me but it won't stop him from leaving me. What if my past is too much for him to accept?" The fear was shining in her eyes and the walls were crumbling down. Regina was letting her in emotionally and Emma couldn't help but give her a small smile. She took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Well then you're just going have to go in there and find out."

Emma was right. She needed to talk to him. What Emma had told her and the genuine concern in her eyes had helped Regina to pull off the mask and let the other woman in. She now knew that Emma was only trying to help her and there was no personal gain involved. For the first time, she trusted her emotionally and it felt like a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. Maybe things will be better between them and even better for Henry. Regina nodded and tried to gain her confidence. She could do this no matter how much she was hurting right now. Sensing her fear, Emma stood and held out her hand.

"Come on, you could do this."

Regina only hesitated for a second but she slowly took her hand and pulled herself up from the bed. All she could do now was hope that Jason wouldn't hurt her more than she already was. The words Henry had told her in confidence before Emma came in echoed in her head. He said she was strong and no matter what happens she'll survive because that's what she does but just in case, he was there for her if she fell. She didn't know how he got so smart but those words motivated her to face this and take on whatever fate had in store for her.

* * *

Jason was waiting nervously on the couch as Henry walked in. He needed to make sure this guy wasn't going to break his mom's heart. He sat next to him and gave his best intimidating glare, one that he had obviously picked up from Regina. He noticed the bruises too and wondered what had happened. All he knew was that Jason now knew about his mom's past and the secrets of Storybrooke but it didn't explain the bruises on both of their faces.

"Hey kid," he greeted him, noticing the glare. "I'm not here to hurt her."

"I know because you love her, right?"

"Yes, of course I do but…"

"You're having trouble accepting her past," Henry stated, sounding so much older than his twelve years of age. Jason nodded, shame filling his eyes and Henry understood how he was feeling. After all, he loved Regina before he discovered about who she was and what she had done. She was just mommy then and when he got his book of fairytales and started putting the pieces together, he found it so hard to believe that the mother he loved was actually the Evil Queen and the possibility that she was pretending to love him hurt more than anything. It broke his heart. He started pulling away from her and in response Regina tried everything she can to pull him closer which ultimately destroyed their crumbling relationship. He knew what Jason was feeling and he could tell that even if Jason loved her he was having trouble deciding if he could still love her knowing who she was and what she had done. He didn't want their relationship to crumble the way his and his mother's did.

"Did she ever tell you why our relationship got so bad?" he asked.

"She talked about it but she left out all the details," Jason replied in confusion, knowing there was more to the story.

"See Snow gave me this book…"

"Snow?"

"Snow White, she's my grandma but you know her as Mary Margaret."

"Mary Margaret?" He was so confused and then there was the fact that he was still processing that fairytales were real. "She's Regina's best friend. Doesn't the Evil Queen hate Snow White?"

"She's not the Evil Queen anymore and they made up. Anyway Snow gave me this book of fairytales…"

Jason listened intently to Henry's story and he was astonished that this boy knew exactly what he was feeling. He grew up believing Regina was just his mom and nothing more until that book was placed in his hands. Henry knew what it felt like to love someone with a past so big and dark and question if it was ok to love that person. Henry and Regina were still mending what they once had and the fact that Henry still loved her deeply he knew he could too which was why his eyes shined with nothing but love the moment Regina entered the hall. Emma was behind her and she smiled softly, noticing the way he was looking at the former Queen. Regina looked nervous and wouldn't meet his gaze but he kept looking at her, barely noticing Emma calling Henry and leaving the room.

It was quiet and he could see her getting uncomfortable. He slowly approached her, not at all liking the angry bruises on her face. He couldn't help put curse Spencer and his accomplices in his head.

He reached out and softly raised her chin so she would look at him. Even though he had come here to tell her he wasn't leaving her, he didn't fully believe that he could handle her past but after hearing Henry's story he knew without a doubt that they can work this out because he loved her and that was all that mattered. Her eyes were full of so much hurt, shame, and fear and it broke his heart to see her like this. It was then that he realized she must have thought he left her and he mentally berated himself for not calling her last night in reassurance.

"I should have called you to tell you I'm not going anywhere," he said softly and her eyes lit up with astonishment. She really thought this was it… that it was over and he was here to say goodbye. Luckily Henry was right. He loved her enough not leave her but the guilt for what she had done too was still eating away at her.

"I should have told you the truth sooner instead of making you fall in love with someone I wasn't."

"Hey, no," he said as he took her face in his hands, being careful not to put pressure on her bruises. "I fell in love with the exact same person you are now. I fell in love with you regardless of your past. I just needed time to think and process all this. I never meant to hurt you."

"I never meant to hurt you either," she whispered, not being able to stop the single tear from sliding down her cheek and Jason gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"How about we start over?" he asked.

"I've had too many of those Jason. How about instead, we just keep going forward." His lips were so close to hers and she hadn't even realized that he had closed the distance between them. The moment those words were out of her mouth he took her lips with his, kissing her with nothing but genuine true love.

How could he love her though knowing the things that she must have done? That question kept burning through her mind and she abruptly pulled away to meet his soft brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the anguished look in her eyes.

"I was evil Jason. How could you love someone who destroyed countless of lives… How do you think I earned the title of the Evil Queen?"

"That doesn't matter because that isn't who you are anymore. I fell in love with Regina… the girl behind the mask and I'll never leave you because of your past. I'm sorry that I made you doubt that even for a second. I love you Gina." All the pain that she felt suddenly became too much and she couldn't stop the rapid tears from sliding down her cheeks. For once in her life someone stayed and loved her for who she was. Jason pulled her into his embrace and did what no one but Snow and Henry had ever done, he just held her and he didn't let go.


	22. Chapter 22 Then Love Again

**Sadly, this is the last chapter but don't worry there's one more story for this triology. Keep a look out for it. It'll be called "You're The Girl I Used To Be" I just need to take a small break so it'll probably be up in a few weeks or maybe sooner. Thank you so much for all the endless support and reviews. I really enjoyed writing this and I'm so happy that you enjoyed reading. Bye for now :)**

* * *

Chapter 22 Then Love Again

Weeks had passed since that night Jason found out about Regina, about magic, and about Storybrooke… enough weeks that their bruises had healed and their relationship was even better than before. He was finally getting to know her and Regina wasn't shutting him out anymore. They were in sync, they were in love, and they were happy.

That evening they had decided to go riding and the moment Regina stepped inside she immediately felt that something was wrong. She froze to her spot and Jason looked at her in concern.

"Gina? Are you ok?" He could see tears welling up in her eyes but they didn't fall. With watery eyes she looked at him before turning her gaze to her surroundings and walking further into the stables until she was standing infront of Black Heart's stall. It was where she usually felt Daniel's presence the most.

She couldn't feel him.

Daniel was gone.

She seemed to be in her own world because when Jason approached her and placed his hand on her arm, she flinched and finally met his gaze as if she had forgotten he was here.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't feel him anymore." Her voice was barely a whisper but it didn't hurt as much as it should've because she did what Daniel wanted her to do… what he had asked her to do in his last moments of clarity before she was forced to end his suffering.

_Then love again._

…and that was exactly what she did and Daniel's presence stayed with her until she had done just that, until she was ready and now he was gone.

"Daniel?" he asked and Regina nodded. She looked into his eyes and he could see the change in her. Her eyes were always so expressive of what she was feeling and right now he could see nothing but love reflecting in those brown orbs. She smiled at him and a single tear had escaped. He kissed her cheek, kissing it away before moving his lips on hers. She had come so far and he knew she wasn't the same girl that caused so much pain and suffering. All she needed was for someone to love her, to see her as Regina and not the Evil Queen. He pulled away and gently reached out, caressing her cheek.

Daniel was right. She needed to find love again and even though she was against the idea of loving someone else, it had snuck up on her. She had ended up falling head over heels for the man who had taught her how to love again… the man she now called her lover and her best friend.

"He moved on."

"I'm sorry," he solemnly. He would always have nothing but respect for Regina's first love. Daniel was there for her when no one else was and as fate would have it, his life was taken too soon.

"Don't be. It's good that he moved on because it means I did too. He wouldn't have left if he knew I wasn't ready." She took both of his hands and gave him a gentle squeeze. "I'm ready now Jason. I've moved on and I can let him go because I have you. I love you." He had always known she loved him and even though she often said it to him, hearing those words always made it all more real.

"I'll always love you Regina," he said softly and before anything else could be said Black Heart ruined the moment by suddenly sticking his head out from the stall and shoving Jason away gently with his muzzle. He can get jealous sometimes and Regina couldn't help but laugh as she gave him a comforting pat. The horse really was attached to her.

"I better take get him ready before he starts getting restless," she said, giving Jason a quick kiss before he went to get his own horse ready.

* * *

They had ridden for a while until the sun was barely starting to set and instead of taking the usual riding trail, Jason led her on a different path. What she didn't know was that Jason had planned something special for her. She was getting suspicious, he could tell. Earlier she kept asking him where he was taking her and when she couldn't get a straight answer she huffed in annoyance and reluctantly gave up.

When they had arrived to wherever he was leading her, they dismounted the horses and Regina looked around in confusion as Jason tied the horses to a nearby watering post that were usually placed on the trail so that horses had access to fresh water during riding.

"Where are we?" she asked as he approached her and took her hand, leading her into the woods.

"Come with me love," he said softly, ignoring her question. He wanted her to see for herself instead of having to tell her. The small clearing that was hidden among the trees wasn't far from the horses. He had been riding a while back and had managed to find the small patch of land that was surrounded by trees. It was beautiful and he wanted to show it to her. Earlier in the day, he had fixed it up with lights and blankets and with the help of Snow; she had managed to keep Regina distracted long enough for him to pull this off.

"Jason I love you and everything but if you don't tell me where you're taking me…" she stopped the moment he pulled her into a cluster a trees and into a small hidden clearing. It was dark except for the glow of the lanterns hanging in the trees. In the middle of the grass were blankets and pillows along with a basket of food and a bottle of wine. A single red rose was placed on one of the pillows and all she could do was stand there in utter shock.

No one has ever loved her enough to do something so romantic as this. No one even cared enough to make her feel loved. Before Jason, she had never even been on a date before and the constant love and affection he showed her each day made her realized how much she had craved the intimacy of love even if she had never known it with Leopold or Graham. With Daniel there had only been a few times where he was allowed to show her affection but it was always rushed. Even their kisses were rushed due to the fear of getting caught by her mother.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, fully aware of the fact that he was watching her expression. He can see she was genuinely surprised and it hurt to know that no one has ever treated her like this. She had told him a little of her history with men and he knew besides Daniel, he was the first to ever love her.

She was quiet and he can see her trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall and he could only hope she wouldn't get uncomfortable enough to shut him out. She hasn't done that in a while but he knew she couldn't control it sometimes. He took her hand and led her to the blankets where they sat down and he handed her the red rose. She took it and looked up into his eyes just as a single traitorous tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey, no don't cry," he said as he kissed her cheek, his hand reaching up to caress her cheek and wipe away the tear with his thumb.

"Sorry, it's just no one has ever…"

"I know and you don't need to be sorry," he whispered as he pulled her close to him so that she was sitting between his legs, her head resting against his chest as he held her. This is what it was like to be loved and now she understood why the people in her world would fight to the death to get their happy endings with their true loves. It's been so long since she loved someone romantically and she had forgotten the powerful affects it could have. Love made this man accept her for who she is… to stay by her side even after knowing about her dark past. Love made her trust him and to open up to him in ways that she didn't even think was possible. Love really was the most powerful magic of all. It brought her happiness.

* * *

The night was cold but not freezing and the sun had already set by the time they finished eating. They were lying down, wrapped in blankets as they gazed up at the barely visible stars through the canvas of trees above them. They talked about everything and laughed as they told each other various stories of their lives. He held her close to him, keeping her warm and even though he knew they would have to leave soon before it gets too cold he didn't want this moment to end. He could listen to her voice all night if he could as she told him the story of when she first adopted Henry. She was such a natural with her son and he couldn't imagine her being clueless with a crying newborn Henry. He learned that it had taken days for her to get him to stop crying all through the night. He propped himself on his side, using his arm to support himself as he watched her, her red lips moving as she spoke with a hint of a smile and her eyes sparkling as she talked about her son and before he knew it he was kissing her, stopping her from finishing her story.

* * *

Regina came off her high as Jason rolled off of her and lied next to her, covering them with the blankets. He lovingly pulled her close so that she was facing his bare chest. They had just made love and now she can feel herself drifting off to sleep in her lover's arms.

As they lied beneath all of the heavy blankets, Jason watched her, running his hand up and down her curves before settling it on her chin. He traced her lips with his thumb before bringing her in for a gentle loving kiss. She sleepily responded, letting him deepen the kiss. When he pulled away she opened her eyes and smiled.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?" Her voice was low and shaky and he could see the conflict in her eyes. She was thinking about her past and he could see the guilt weighing heavily on her shoulders. He needed her to understand that even after all that had happened in the past, he loved her. He fell in love with the girl that wasn't the Evil Queen. To tell you the truth, it had been hard the first few days with Jason coming to terms with what she did and accepting her dark past but they talked it through those incredibly long nights and he didn't leave. He listened to her, he understood her, and even though he didn't like some of the things she did, he knew he could love her despite of all that.

Seeing that he had spaced out for a moment, she reached out and placed her hand on his cheek, his eyes meeting hers at her touch. "You didn't answer my question."

"You let me in. You showed me the real you and you let love back in your heart." She processed those words as she laid her head on his chest, feeling him place a soft kiss on top of her head. They were silent for a while and he could tell there was something on her mind so he waited until she was ready to tell him.

"Are you sure you could handle this?" she finally asked. It's the same question she's been asking him ever since he showed up looking for her at Emma's apartment.

"You know the answer my love," he said.

"I know but I just want to be sure." He combed his fingers through her dark hair, tucking a strand behind her ear and away from her face.

"I'm not going anywhere Gina and you know that."


End file.
